For Want of a Fortune
by ladystoutlove
Summary: Five years before their fateful meeting at the Meryton Assembly both Mr Darcy and Miss Elizabeth had significant events occur that changed their lives forever. Can two people so heavily burdened by family obligations ever find happiness together? Join their journey as Pride and Prejudice meets the Butterfly Effect and commences in the library at Netherfield.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Miss Elizabeth Bennet slowly raised her eyes from the book she had been feigning to read and furtively glanced, once again, at the taciturn gentleman from Derbyshire. That Mr. Darcy seemed determined to ignore her presence in the Netherfield library vexed her immensely, since they had been reading in each others company for a full quarter of an hour with no discourse between them. Not that this was an uncommon phenomenon for the lady, who was accustomed to no words - kind or otherwise - from that proud and disagreeable man, but his silence was now an impediment to the real purpose for her being there. It was Elizabeth's duty to talk with him, but addressing the gentleman first would be considered a sign of ill breeding, with his station being so far above her own. That he had willfully chosen not to acknowledged her was insulting and her patience was about at its end.

How was she to communicate with such an infuriating man if he was too uncivil to engage in the usual pleasantries? It was imperative that this conversation took place, and since no one else in her family would inconvenience themselves to do it, the unpleasant task fell on her shoulders. Mr. Darcy's obvious low opinion of her did not make this task any easier, since she was well aware that he only looked at her to find fault. He had made that abundantly clear with his disapproving stares upon their every encounter.

Well, there was no way around it. The rules of propriety would just have to be broken on this one occasion. What real harm would it do to expose one more flaw in her character to this arrogant gentleman? Gathering her courage, Elizabeth took a deep breath to brace herself for the obvious trial ahead.

Mr. Darcy meanwhile - unaware of the lady's conflicting discourse with herself - had resolved to broach no topic of conversation, what so ever, with Miss Elizabeth. Late last night he had finally acknowledged to himself that he was captivated by her bewitching countenance and inordinately fascinated with her intriguingly witty banter. For this reason alone, Darcy was afeared that he would be in real danger of his affections being irrevocably engaged if he spent any more time in her presence. He had retreated here today to avoid her siren's call and safeguard his heart from making such an unfortunate misstep.

Darcy had to admit that her fine eyes had entranced him from the start, but this was of no consequence, since he had resisted many a comely lady from the highest situations in the land with ease. So what was so compelling about this insignificant country maiden that made her impossible for him to ignore? Could it be the witty intelligence and spark of challenge that he saw twinkling in her eyes whenever he dared to look her way? Or perhaps the demonstration of a caring nature while attending her ailing sister, Jane? Darcy could not begin to fathom what her allure was, but he was in the middle before he realized it had begun. All he knew was that his fascination with Miss Elizabeth was growing stronger, and at an alarming rate. Not even in the privacy of his own bedchamber at night was he safe from her influence, as images of her invaded his dreams now on a regular basis. He had not experienced a single restful night's sleep ever since she entered this house.

This infatuation was not to be borne! After much reflection while preparing for the day in the weak morning light, he determined that his safest course of action would be to ignore her. He would limit his interaction with Miss Elizabeth, whenever possible, for the remainder of her stay. Not three hours had passed after making this decision, then here she was invading the privacy of his sanctuary. Now he found himself struggling in vain to ignore her and focus his attention on his book. He could not resist indulging his fledgling passion with covert glances at her lovely face. In fact, Darcy found that he was developing no meager skill for surreptitious scrutiny of one Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy had to admit that if her circumstances were different he would freely admire her, but as things stood their situation was impossible. Even as a gentleman's daughter her station in life was too far below his own. His family would never accept a woman with a dowery that was a pittance and connections to trade, no matter how he felt about her. He was Fitzwilliam Darcy, the heir to Pemberley, and duty to his name and estate must always come first.

He sighed in exasperation, wondering once again how in the world he had gotten himself in this difficult situation in the first place. This involuntary break of the silence in the room caused Miss Elizabeth to look up. As their eyes met he noticed that enchanting look of challenge and determination that he so admired sparkling in her eyes. Her right eyebrow rose in an inquisitive manner as she squared her shoulders and broke the silence between them.

"Please excuse me for interrupting your reading Mr. Darcy, but might I have a moment of your time?" Elizabeth fidgeted with her skirts around the tome in her lap, while maintaining eye contact with him. "I would like to consult you on a matter of great importance."

For a moment she thought she perceived a look of surprise and curiosity flash across the gentleman's face, but it was gone so quickly she could not be sure.

"Do not concern yourself Miss Bennet, as I have perused this book before." Mr. Darcy closed the book in his lap and folded his hands upon it, giving her his undivided attention. "How may I be of service?"

His manner was stiff and formal but with all the appearances of civility, much to Lizzie's surprise. This was an encouraging beginning, but could she trust him to remain gracious once he knew what she wanted? She would never find out if she remained silent, so Elizabeth steeled herself for the potential conflict yet to come.

"I have a concern that I need to address sir, and it requires me to request your assistance. Jane and I will be departing Netherfield soon, since her health is much improved and I have no wish to inconvenience our hosts any longer than necessary. There is no telling when or if an opportunity might present itself for us to be in company again, so you can see why I felt I had to seize this moment to speak to you. Due to the delicacy of the matter I wish to discuss, I would request this be a private audience." Lizzie paused for a moment and glanced at the door. A small frown graced her brow for an instant, then she looked back at him and continued, barely speaking above a whisper.

"There are too many eyes and ears in this house and it would not do for this conversation to be overheard. I have noticed it is your habit sir, to ride out early in the morning before you break your fast. Tomorrow, shortly after dawn, we could conveniently meet behind the stables on the path that enters the woods. That area is not visible from the house, so our assignation would not be easily observed by anyone. Is this acceptable to you sir?" Lizzie stopped, suddenly realizing her request could be misinterpreted as the kind of flirting expected from Lydia. She hoped that Mr. Darcy was observant and wise enough to know that there was nothing unseemly about her invitation, simply a desire to avoid certain members of the Bingley party. Although the gentleman wore his usual blank expression, which rendered his opinion nearly impossible to read, Lizzie waited patiently to see if she had earned his displeasure.

Mr. Darcy was shocked and wary of her request, to say the least. This course of action was obviously not prudent, but his curiosity was peaked so he wanted to hear what she had to say. Miss Elizabeth had always conducted herself in his presence like an honorable gentlewoman, but her suggestion was far from proper. Was this some scheme of her mother's that she was enacting? Was she hoping that they would be seen together, putting them in a compromising position that forced him to marry her to save her reputation? No, he would not….could not believe that she would resort to such deplorable behavior.

For all the improprieties Darcy had been witness to from her mother and two younger sisters, Miss Elizabeth's conduct had always been beyond reproach. He had scrutinized her features throughout her plea and perceived no duplicity in her manner. With this in mind, he realized there must be an innocent but pressing reason for her request. How was he to phrase his response without seeming harsh or critical? Darcy had no desire to anger the lady or hurt her feelings, but he felt he must allude to the folly of her plan.

"Although I have no issue with meeting you in the morning Miss Elizabeth, I feel duty bound to point out the danger in us doing so." Fitzwilliam noticed that her face had relaxed a little as he spoke, so he paused searching for just the right words to make his point.

"I am sure that the staff here is well paid, but Bingley is too newly in residence to command their loyalties as of yet. This could go terribly awry if we were observed conversing alone in such an isolated location, let alone at that time of the day. It could easily be misinterpreted if witnessed as a clandestine rendezvous between lovers." Darcy stated in the gentlest tone he could muster all the while watching her face.

For just an instant a look of shock and disbelief flitted across Elizabeth's features before she blushed a most delightful shade of pink and looked down at her hands in obvious embarrassment. It took no longer than a heartbeat for her to look up again, locking her eyes with his in a steely and challenging gaze. She was obviously daring him to continue in this vein. Well, Darcy would not back down now. It needed to be said whether Miss Elizabeth appreciated it or not.

"The gossip in such a situation would damage your reputation and by association, those of your sisters. Is there not a less perilous way to accomplish this?" Darcy immediately recognized her obstinate demeanor, much to his chagrin, but was determined to wait patiently and defend his concerns. A number of definable emotions had danced in her eyes as he talked, but to his surprise the predominant one had been amusement. He could not comprehend what could possibly be humorous about his warning.

"Mr. Darcy, I understand your concern, but let me assure you sir, that if there is any danger in this situation it will not come from the Netherfield staff. The majority of them are locals and have known my family since before I was born. If they had to choose loyalties, I assure you it would be in my favor." Her confidence in her knowledge of the staff was obvious and her trust solid, but he noticed that she still seemed hesitant about something.

"No, my apprehension is more with the residents of this house. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst in particular are the ones I fear would cause offense if we were seen together. I have no desire to be the object of either of those grand ladies barbed comments, anymore than I already have." Although discreetly, she rolled her eyes in disgust, at the disdain she had already endured at the hands of Bingley's sisters. "So you see why I wish to keep this private. Shall we agree to meet at the appointed place and time or do you have more objections to air sir?" Elizabeth cocked her brow at him in challenge and waited for the gentleman's response.

"Not at all Miss Elizabeth, I just felt an obligation to voice the danger and impropriety of the situation. Having done so I am quite content to follow through with your plan." On this note Mr. Darcy decided it would be safer for his peace of mind to go back to his reading, so he quickly reopened his book.

Miss Elizabeth took this undertaking as a signal of his dismissal of her and confirmation of Mr Darcy's indifference to the feelings of those beneath his notice. "Then I will take my leave of you sir and see you this evening at dinner. Thank you for granting my lowly request as I am sure that you have better use for your time than spending it with someone like me. I hope that the remainder of your day is more pleasurable." Elizabeth rose gracefully from her seat, tucked her book under her arm, turned quickly, and exited the room leaving a confused and bewildered Darcy in her wake.

What could she have possibly meant by that statement? He was well satisfied with the encounter overall and found that he was looking forward to her presence at dinner tonight, in spite of it contradicting his earlier resolution

ELIZABETH HURRIED UP the stairs as quickly as possible to escape that insufferable man and to check on her sister's wellbeing. Earlier after Jane had taken her draught she had pleaded weariness, so Lizzie had felt free to leave her for a time. She quietly opened the door, reentered the room and looked to the bed, only to find Jane still sleeping soundly. With a sigh of relief she carried her book to the window seat at the far end of the room and opened it to where she had stopped reading in the library. Resting it in her lap she gazed out of the window, glad to have some time to herself to reflect on her earlier conversation.

How did she even began to unravel the mystery that was Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy? Lizzie had never encountered a more confusing and complex man in all her days. One minute he was staring at her with disdain or challenging the validity of her opinions, then out of the blue he was trying to protect her reputation.

Mr Darcy obviously had little regard for her since he found her not even handsome enough to tempt him for one harmless little dance. He had stated as much at the public assembly where any of Meryton's many gossips could have borne witness to his low opinion of her beauty. Thank heavens she was the only one who had overheard his disparaging remark. Yes, the comment had wounded her vanity but she cared very little what that arrogant, taciturn man thought of her. Lizzie had chosen to laugh at his declaration instead, and at the man himself in the process.

Although she had to admit that Mr Darcy was a strikingly handsome man, who cut a fine figure in his elegant and well tailored attire, it was not as though she had any designs on him. No, she was not meant for him or anyone, so his opinion made little difference in the overall scheme of things. Lizzie had known for a long time what kind of future Providence had designed for her on that dreary fateful day in October, almost five years earlier when the mantle of adulthood was thrust upon her. The path she was now forced to traveled mattered little to her. She was still Elizabeth Esther Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire and proud of it.

A movement from the bed caught her attention and brought her back to the present and the issue at hand, her sister Jane. It was Lizzie's nature to be concerned about all her sisters, but her eldest was the one that she worried about the most. She was too good and trusting of people, frequently making excuses for others faults and follies, much to her own detriment.

Jane's etherial beauty inevitably drew the eye of every man, worthy or unworthy, that she encountered. What man alive would not be moved by her lovely sapphire blue eyes, exquisitely set in a face of classic perfection, then graced with shimmering blonde locks and accompanied by a body so lush it begged to be possessed? She had been wooed many times by enamored gentlemen, both here and in London, but as yet her heart had never been touched. If Elizabeth's perception was correct, that was no longer the case. She believed Jane in danger of being half in love with Mr. Bingley already, and this concerned her greatly.

What did they really know of the man's character? For sure he was rich with an income of 5000 a year, and bore the outward appearance of all things gentlemanly. She admitted that she found him charming, admirable and handsome, but what were his habits? Did he imbibe to excess, gamble away his inheritance, and spend his evenings in carnal pursuits? Elizabeth would not tolerate a rake trifling with Jane's feelings, because she knew her sister was of a delicate emotional disposition. Lizzie could well imagine that Jane would not recover easily from disappointed hopes, since she had always been constant and loyal to a fault. This was Lizzie's reason for wanting to speak with Mr. Darcy, to ascertain the seriousness of his friends regard for her sister. It was her plan to dissuade Mr. Bingley's attentions if his affection was not adequately engaged or his purpose dishonorable. She would do whatever was necessary to protect Jane's heart. Lizzie just hoped that Mr. Darcy was as amenable to her purpose as she.

A sigh from the direction of the bed signaled Elizabeth that Jane was awakening and would need her undivided attention soon. She closed her book, laid it down and headed towards the bed to attend her sister. Reviewing all of her musings would just have to wait until she was in the privacy of her own room. It was time to do her duty to her family as she always had and always would. Providence had set her course, and who was she to fight the hand of Providence? As the Bard himself stated "He, that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail!"

DARCY STARED AT Miss Elizabeth's retreating form, disgusted with himself for his paltry lack of control in her presence. The agitated gentleman rose and walked purposefully to the window to rest his hands on the sill, hoping that the prospect would help him restore some semblance of order to his wayward thoughts. What in the world was he doing wanting to see her again so soon? What possessed him to agree to meet with her in the morning? This promised encounter put him in a most precarious position since his budding regard appeared to be becoming more engaged by the moment. He could not afford to have a tendre for this woman, but what could he do now that she had requested his attendance? He could not fathom what matter could be so important that she would require his support, but he was certain that she felt it was needed. What could motivate a woman to ask assistance from a man who was practically a stranger? Miss Elizabeth knew nothing about him other than what was gossiped about in the neighborhood and little of that was based in fact.

They had the right of it that he was the heir to Pemberley, but its income was grossly underestimated. Since the illness five years ago that almost took his fathers life, Fitzwilliam had worked hard to shoulder most of the burden of running the estate himself. George Darcy was a commanding gentleman who did not relish relinquishing the reins of control. It took almost two years of increased profits under his son's meticulous management before the elder Mr Darcy begrudgingly acknowledged the good sense of granting Fitzwilliam more freedom to make his own decisions. George still retained the power to veto any action his son might take, but it was rare that they were at odds when it came to the running of the estate.

This was not the case when it came to the younger Darcy's personal affairs. On the business of marriage and producing an heir, they rarely agreed. After looking death in the face, the elder gentleman had become obsessed with his son making a brilliant match with one of the insipid heiresses or titled ladies of the ton. It was no secret to anyone in Fitzwilliam's intimate circle that he detested these deceptive and manipulative creatures and their matchmaking mamas.

The majority of these ladies were sorely lacking in their education, in his humble opinion. They were all described as being accomplished in the attributes most valued by the members of the ton, but the majority would not recognize a quote by Shakespeare or a line of Lord Byron's if they had embroidered it on one of their samplers personally. If the conversation was steered away from the subjects of fashion or the latest gossip they were lost and woefully incapable of holding their own.

He consistently found that he had no interests in common with them, so there was nothing to converse about. Fitzwilliam reacted in the only way he could. He avoided them, rarely dancing or interacting with the ladies at social gatherings at all. He had gone so far as to create a mask of indifference to discourage their approach. It worked exceedingly well, except for the most desperate or ignorant amongst the crush. With the most persistent of these huntresses he chose to simply ignore them until they gave up and went away. This had worked on everyone so far except Caroline Bingley, whose constant praise and attention was driving him to Bedlam, but she was not the issue at the moment. The problem was Elizabeth Bennet and this power she had over him, which was totally unacceptable.

Though he would love to have the freedom to pursue the lovely and vivacious lady, he knew her lack of fortune and close connections in trade would appall his father. He determined that he would assist her on this occasion, but after that he would hold to his decision to avoid her company as much as possible. It may not be what he desired, but it was the only logical choice he could make. If things were different - if he was the master of Pemberley instead of the heir - he would not hesitate asking to court her. But as things stood, he was not his own master yet, so the best he could hope for was that someday she would forgive him for his distant and uncivil behavior. The question was, would he ever forgive himself?

ELIZABETH DREADED leaving her sister's side to attend dinner with the residents of the house that evening, but she knew it would be rude to beg off since Jane was much improved. She hoped that by tomorrow her elder sibling would be able to come below stairs for a short while in the evening. By then she trusted, she would have her answer from Mr. Darcy and know how to proceed.

She truly hoped that Mr. Bingley was all that he appeared to be and the one to make her sister happy. It would please her immensely to have Jane well-settled and residing in the neighborhood. This would allow Elizabeth the joy of being the doting spinster aunt to a pack of beautiful little Bingleys. The only downside she could see to this future was that Jane would then be a sister to Miss Bingley and the Hursts. Elizabeth would never be able to express such a thought to her sweet and angelic sister but was pleased that it would not be her burden to bear.

Elizabeth made her way downstairs, having tarried long enough to arrive just in time to head into the dining room. She had expected a repetition of the previous evenings and was not disappointed. She was seated, as usual, beside Mr. Hurst and as far away as possible from Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. As her dinner companion was more interested in eating and drinking than conversing, she had plenty of time on her hands to observe the rest of the party.

Miss Bingley had seated Mr. Darcy to her left and her sister to her right with her brother sitting across from his friend. Caroline was conversing incessantly with Louisa while fawning over Mr. Darcy, making sure that he had everything he needed. She did everything for him but spoon feed him, and probably would have done that too if she thought it would not offend him. Poor Mr. Darcy looked extremely uncomfortable, like he would rather be anyplace else in the world except by her side. It was quite diverting to watch from Lizzie's isolated position at the table.

"Caroline, something is off about this ragout. I cannot define it, but it is definitely of inferior quality." Mr. Hurst made a face as he looked at his plate and poked at a potato.

"Oh, I quite agree Gilbert. I believe it is the worst I have ever had, but what can you expect when we were are forced to hire a local cook. I thought you said that you had employed the best in the neighborhood, Charles. If she is the best then this just reinforces my opinion that these country people have no taste at all." Miss Bingley stuck her nose in the air then stared at her brother with a look of disdain and disbelief.

"Really Caroline I do not think that it is all that terrible. Mrs. Hastings came highly recommended by Sir William Lucas. I understand that she was the cook for all of Netherfield's previous occupants and they had no complaints." Mr. Bingley smiled warmly at his sister, then looked puzzled when she made a face.

"Well, that explains it considering the source. I will just have to let her go in the morning. I refuse to serve this substandard fare to Mr. Darcy since he is accustomed to the best London has to offer." Caroline pronounced, cutting her eyes at the gentleman in question, in expectation of his approval. Mr. Darcy fidgeted in his seat, glancing meaningfully at Bingley from across the table as he tried to convey the need to control his sister.

"Miss Bingley, would you really let the poor woman go for the lack of a little seasoning?" Lizzie asked, appalled at such a callous attitude. "I have known Mrs. Hastings all my life and she is an excellent cook. I agree that the dish could have used some bay leaf or maybe a little more salt-and-pepper, but it was not inedible."

"So do you do the cooking at home Miss Eliza? Is that how you know what is lacking in the dish? I guess with your family's diminished circumstances that would be understandable." Caroline looked at Louisa, smirked and tittered behind her hand.

"No Miss Bingley, Longbourn is well able to employ a cook. Mrs. Miller has been with my family since before I was born. She is actually the best cook in the neighborhood, so my mother is well known for her table. As for how I knew what was missing in the dish, I believe that anyone with a discerning palate would recognize what was lacking in its preparation." responded Elizabeth to her hostess with a challenging look in her eye.

"Surely Mr. Darcy, you would not let such an offense go unaddressed. I am sure she would be out the door in the morning if she was in your employment." Ignoring Elizabeth's comment completely, Caroline turned to the gentleman with a simpering smile on her face.

"I would have to disagree with you, Miss Bingley. The food here so far has been excellent, so I would have to concur with Miss Elizabeth's assessment that the lack of proper seasoning in one dish is no reason to terminate a usually efficient employee. I believe voicing my displeasure as a warning would suffice." Mr. Darcy responded in a disapproving tone that made it clear that this conversation was over.

The rest of the repast was conducted in silence. Soon the party adjourned to the parlor and the pursuit of entertainment for the evening. A game of whist was proposed by Mr. Hurst, but Mr. Darcy was not in the mood, so Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst headed to the pianoforte to play. The other three sat in companionable silence for a while and listened to the duet performed by the two talented ladies.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I inquire how Miss Bennet is doing this evening? Is her health much improved?" Mr. Bingley fidgeted with his hands a bit, then smiled at her with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Jane is doing much better, thank you. I believe that if she continues to improve she may be able to join us tomorrow evening." Elizabeth smiled at Mr Bingley's obvious excitement at hearing this news. It appeared that the gentleman was definitely looking forward to seeing her sister again. Caroline stopped playing immediately upon hearing this news and turned to Elizabeth.

"I do so look forward to seeing dear Jane back in good health. Although I despair at losing the good company of two more young women in our party, I can well imagine that you must be missed at home." She shot a conspiratorial glance at her sister, then smiled.

"Oh, she cannot be as well as that yet can she? I would rather she stayed until we are sure she is completely healed. It would not do to endanger her health by having her leave prematurely would it. Surely your family can do without you for a few more days Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Bingley looked so lost that Lizzie could not help but smile at his obvious ploy. Caroline on the other hand was struggling to rein in her alarm. Lizzie noted the reaction before she gave a measured reply to the kinder Bingley.

"I am afraid that we can stay no longer than after church on Sunday, as I have obligations that must be handled on Monday. I appreciate all that you have done for my dear sister, but we could not intrude on your hospitality any longer than necessary." Elizabeth said kindly, noting the gentleman's dismay.

As Louisa continued to play, Caroline rose from the instrument and interrupted the conversation. "Miss Eliza do you play?" She sauntered over to an open chair, possessively seating herself as close to Mr. Darcy as possible.

"Yes I do, but poorly I must admit, as I have little time to practice. My sister Mary is the accomplished one in this area, since she spends hours daily at the instrument." Elizabeth studied Miss Bingley warily, wondering what she was about with this line of questioning.

"Oh that is right, you would not have had the benefit of studying with the Masters in London. Have you ever even been to London Miss Eliza?" Caroline raised her chin and gave Lizzie her haughtiest stare. It took all of Elizabeth's self-control to contain her disbelief and outrage at the audacity of this woman.

"Yes Miss Bingley, I have been there many times since I have relations who live in town." Elizabeth raised her own chin in challenge and met Caroline's gaze with an icy glare of her own.

"That is right, I had forgotten that you have an uncle who is in trade. I presume you spend a lot of time in Cheapside when you visit. What kind of a shop does your uncle own?" Caroline looked down her long nose at her, then shot at glance Mr. Darcy's way to confirm that he either approved of Caroline's condescension, or disapproved of the mere mention of Cheapside and those acquaintances who might connect him to it.

"My Uncle Gardiner has a very successful import export business Miss Bingley, so he has an office not a shop. Although he could well afford to reside in a more fashionable part of town, he has chosen to live closer to his warehouses for the time being. Mr. Bingley, sir, was not your family's fortune also made in trade?" Elizabeth inquired, trying to redirect the attention from herself before she lost her composure and said something she would regret.

"Indeed it was, Miss Elizabeth. My grandfather made his fortune in textiles, passing the mill on to my father, who was a shrewd businessman in his own right. He then increased the profits and made some very wise investments that did quite well. He worked very hard to ensure I had a gentleman's education at Cambridge and that both my sisters had the opportunity to go to a fashionable finishing school in London. It was his dream that one day I would become a member of the landed gentry, so here I am." Mr. Bingley looked quite pleased with himself, while his sister looked affronted. It appeared that Miss Bingley did not appreciate being reminded of her humble roots. She was obviously appalled by the turn of the conversation and looked fit to be tied.

"That was a very admirable goal, Mr. Bingley. It sounds like your father and my uncle had a great deal in common. Through some shrewd business investments made by my Uncle Gardiner, which have seen some excellent returns over the years, my young cousin David should find himself in the same position you are in now when he reaches his majority. Both David and yourself are truly fortunate in the prudence of your forebears." Lizzie was thoroughly enjoying the stimulating conversation. Business and speculation were areas that she understood and excelled in

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth on behalf of myself and all of my forefathers." Mr. Bingley shifted uncomfortably in his seat, blushing at the compliment. "That is very high praise coming from you, considering the esteem you obviously hold for your uncle."

"Does Mr Gardiner have investors in his business Miss Elizabeth, or is his capital all of his own making?" Mr. Darcy was fascinated by the bent of this conversation. Never had he had such a stimulating discourse with a woman so totally unrelated to him and decidedly wanted to test her knowledge on the subject at hand.

"The majority of the funds were earned by my uncle, but in the last few years a number of gentlemen, even some of your station Mr. Darcy, have sought him out wishing to invest. My uncle's reputation has preceded him and he is well known to be an honest and hard-working gentleman. If you ever desire to increase your fortune and have extra capital to invest, I would be glad to send him a letter of introduction for you." Lizzie was amazed and confounded that she had made such an offer. She looked at him trying to discern whether she had offended him, but he appeared as he always did, so she had no clue.

"You seem well-informed about your uncle's dealings Miss Elizabeth. Do you not think it unusual that a young woman such as yourself would have so much information on a man's private business? Surely your uncle does not consult with you about such things." Mr. Darcy said deliberately trying to bait her. He wanted to see that flash of challenge in her eyes as her intelligence rose to the occasion. Elizabeth was about to do just that when Miss Bingley exploded.

"Oh good Lord! Why are you going on about this, Miss Eliza? Who cares about investments and business concerns. Please do not bore the rest of us with your unsuitable choice of after dinner conversation. Surely there must be something that is properly engaging to talk about. How about we discuss the scandalous behavior of Lord Percy last season, or the rumors about the Prince Regent's taking another new mistress." Miss Bingley glared at Elizabeth, displaying her displeasure.

"Do you really believe that scandalous gossip is a more consequential discussion than the investments that could secure your future?" Miss Elizabeth was appalled at the shallowness of the woman. She could not imagine being ignorant of such things by choice.

"Charles handles all the business affairs for me at present, and my husband will take them over after him."She glanced possessively at Mr. Darcy, as if to stake her claim, then looked back at Elizabeth. "It is quite unladylike to be involved in matters of business, let alone discuss them openly. It is just not done in polite society." Caroline looked her up and down then turned away in disgust.

"I beg your pardon if I offended you Miss Bingley with talk of an unacceptable nature. It was unintentionally done. On that note, I believe I will retire for the evening as I am fatigued and need to check on Jane. I wish you all a very pleasant evening." Lizzie curtsied, turned around and exited the room without even a glance backward.

Elizabeth rapidly headed up the stairs to Jane's room. That she was experiencing a plethora of emotions was an understatement. Caroline Bingley was the most infuriating creature she had ever met. How dare she disparage Uncle and humiliate her. She knew nothing about the state of Lizzie's family's situation. She could not help but pity Jane if her sister wound up with that woman as a connection.

Finding her sister asleep, Lizzie went to her room and prepared for bed. She would meet with Mr. Darcy early in the morning and hopefully have her answers. She could only trust that the conversation would be more rewarding than what she dealt with this evening. If the gentleman was not forthcoming with the details she wanted then she would have to go to the source. As Lizzie drifted off to sleep she prayed that it would not be necessary to go that far.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

With the first light of dawn, the rosy hues of the new day promised that it would be beautiful for mid November, without a cloud in the sky, although probably unseasonably warm. Darcy had spent an anxious night tossing and turning until the wee hours of the morning. His troubled mind had postulated a multitude of issues that Miss Elizabeth could believe worthy enough to constitute a private conversation. Since he lacked the facts to back these thoughts he had not a clue which - if any - would be revealed to be the correct answer to this quandary. In spite of the gentleman's late night musings, he was up early and ready to keep his appointment, well before the designated time.

Dressed in his usual riding attire, Darcy donned his long coat, beaver and gloves, then headed towards the stables. As the familiar structure came into view, Mr. Darcy strolled off to the right, and then casually continued around to the back of the building. He had no difficulty finding the path, but was surprised to find Miss Elizabeth already there, since the sun was barely showing above the horizon.

She was dressed in a fetching yellow muslin gown, with straw bonnet and gloves. The pelisse she wore was open, revealing a flash of Jasmine color from the garment beneath. Peaking out from under her skirts were tiny half boots that marked her readiness for a long walk. Some of her unruly curls had already escaped the confinement of their pins and were dangling around her face. The picture she presented was so enchanting that Mr. Darcy forgot to breathe. It called for all of his years of practice controlling his features, to not give away how deeply attracted he was to her. He closed the distance between them rapidly and bowed to her. She dropped a quick curtsy and looked up into his eyes with amusement.

"Good day Miss Elizabeth…. I hope you are well rested." Mr. Darcy fumbled through the proper greeting, while awkwardly looking down the path to avoid her mesmerizing gaze.

"Indeed I am sir, thank you for inquiring. Rest is much easier to accomplish since Jane's health has improved. And you sir, are you well this fine morning?" Elizabeth inquired flashing him a brilliant smile.

"Quite well, thank you, but curious as to the nature of our upcoming discussion. My thoughts have been many, but I found very little of substance upon which to form a conclusion." He tugged on his coat and shot her an inquisitive, if somewhat amused glance.

"Well then, shall we go sir? It would not do to delay your understanding any longer than necessary. If we keep to the path for about half a mile I will be able to show you one of my favorite places at Netherfield. There is a glen just off the path a bit, secluded and so peaceful that I have been drawn to it frequently since childhood. On one of my many rambles through the countryside I stumbled upon this exquisite haven totally by accident. Who knows, you may find it as enchanting as I do." Elizabeth gestured with a nod of her head towards the opening in the trees.

"Then lead the way Miss Elizabeth. It would be a pleasure to observe a place that has given you so much joy." Darcy moved forward and offered her his arm, which she took after hesitating for only an instant.

As her small hand made contact with his arm he felt a shiver run up his spine. How could such a simple touch effect him so profoundly? That this rendezvous was becoming more dangerous by the moment was obvious, but his trepidation was some what negated by the sheer pleasure of being in her presence. He could not help but censure himself for being such a simpleton to think he could stay unaffected while spending even a small portion of his morning alone with her.

They walked in companionable silence for about a quarter of an hour, each seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. Elizabeth was sure Mr. Darcy's silence was a sign that he had no desire to be in her company. She felt the weight of his disapproval most profoundly, but was determined to rise to the occasion. Nothing was going to deter her from her present course, not even his unfavorable opinion, so her own discomfort was of little consequence. Jane's future happiness, with or without Mr. Bingley in it, was all that mattered to her. Lizzie realized she was simply nervous and decided that some conversation would adequately distract her from her uneasy thoughts.

"Mr. Darcy, I am aware that my company is not nearly as agreeable as that of your horse, but do you not think that some words between us would be appropriate. If nothing else it would help to pass the time admirably." Lizzie glanced at the gentleman's face just in time to see his jaw tighten with obvious disapproval. Well, so much for her attempt to lighten the mood.

Miss Elizabeth's sudden break in the silence between them jolted Mr. Darcy out of his pleasant contemplation. He had been wondering how much better it would feel to have her wrapped in his arms, if he derived this much pleasure from just the touch of her gloved hand. He did not know which he felt more strongly at the moment, relief or frustration at having his errant thoughts interrupted.

"By no means would I suspend any pleasure of yours Miss Elizabeth, and would be pleased to speak on any topic of your choosing, although I must disagree with part of your statement. Othello is a fine, high-spirited fellow and a pleasure to spend time with, but I find that my horse is not much of a conversationalist. You, on the other hand, are quite proficient at the task and a considerably more admirable companion." Darcy looked down at her blushing face, pleased to see that he had disconcerted her. It dawned on him, as an afterthought, that he was flirting with her. He was going to have to keep that behavior in check, lest she form expectations that he could not fulfill.

Lizzie was at a loss for words, being both confused and conflicted by his discourse. If the words had been uttered by anyone else but Mr Darcy, she would have thought that the gentleman was being flirtatious. She would have to ponder this incongruence later when she had time alone. He was staring at her once again with that disapproving look of his, so she needed to find a harmless subject of mutual interest. What could they possibly talk about? Inspiration struck like a lightening bolt, and she realized just the question to pose.

"Miss Bingley is effusive in her praise of the beauty of Pemberley, but I was curious how the landscapes of Derbyshire compared to those of Hertfordshire. The description of the area from my Aunt Gardiner who grew up in Lambton were filled with descriptions of it's wonders, but I have never had the opportunity to visit. In your opinion are they similar, or of a different bent entirely?" Lizzie was pleased that at least this topic was safe and one that he should be able to easily address. She had heard him speak eloquently of his home in the past.

"Derbyshire is quite different from Hertfordshire Miss Elizabeth. It is more varied, depending on the area that you are visiting, since it ranges from pastoral valleys to soaring peaks. Other than the home and tenant farms, Pemberley has been left much as nature intended. It is a rustic county, but there is nowhere else in the world I would rather be." With his eyes lit with pride, Elizabeth caught a glimpse of the dedicated man of the land who lay beneath his indifferent façade. If he could love a place that much, maybe there was more to this man than what she had thus far observed.

"What are Pemberley's main sources of income, Mr. Darcy? With your growing season shorter than ours, since your estate is so much farther north, what crops do you cultivate?" The questions tumbled out of Lizzie's mouth before she could censor herself, since these were the kind of topics she frequently discussed with her father and Mr. Hill. Elizabeth realized her mistake as soon as she saw the look of shock on Mr. Darcy's face. It was priceless to watch him struggle to overcome whatever conflicting emotions he was striving to control. The crack in his stone veneer that she had witnessed earlier had widened and she noted the hint of a smile threatening to appear on his dour face.

"My word, Miss Elizabeth, you are truly a most singular lady. Instead of asking me about how many rooms and servants Pemberley can account for, which are questions I assure you I am used to fending from the ladies of the ton, you inquire after crops and livestock production. What shall we talk about next, the newest farming techniques, or perhaps Pemberley's thoroughbreds' bloodlines?" Fitzwilliam was quite diverted and intrigued by this banter, but at the same time dismayed. Here was a woman of substance, the likes of which he had never encountered before. Why did there have to be such a disparity between their situations.

"Please forgive me sir, if I have offended you with my unladylike questions. It appears that I let my enthusiasm and curiosity get away from me. I quite forgot who I was talking to and will strive to converse on only appropriate topics from now on. How many rooms and servants does your home have, Mr. Darcy? Are the furnishings simple and elegant, or does your family prefer the gilded styles that are so popular?" Elizabeth teased him blatantly, batting her eyelashes in a coquettish manner, not unlike Lydia when she was flirting outrageously. Fitzwilliam could control himself no longer and responded with a deep resounding laugh.

"Please have mercy on me, Miss Elizabeth. It is difficult to endure these senseless questions from anyone, but I can not abide them coming from you. Truly, I will be glad to discuss anything else with you, including estate management if that is your pleasure, but not the superficial inquiries of the insipid ladies that I am forced to tolerate daily." Darcy put his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture, as if he was greatly pained. This behavior was so out of character for the stoic man, that Lizzie could not help the bubbly laughter that escaped her.

"Oh, poor man, I cannot begin to imagine what you have to endure at the hands of the most beautiful and well bred women in the land. You must suffer greatly from all the attention you receive. It must be quite a hardship indeed to be surrounded by the crème de la crème of fine society, all draped in their yards of expensive silks and lace. How ever do you stand it sir?" Elizabeth noticed that his color shifted frequently during her jest, going from the pale of shock to the bright red of extreme embarrassment, but he seemed to be taking it graciously. Slowly his face calmed, regained its usual color and its serious demeanor. Mr. Darcy looked her straight in the eye with an intensity she had never witness from him before.

"Miss Elizabeth, I am well aware that you are teasing me, but the situation is truly a trial for someone like me. Idle chatter about things of little consequence I find difficult to initiate or sustain, so I rarely speak at social gatherings. The possession of the easy manners necessary to recommend myself to those with whom I am not already acquainted seems to allude me. The inability to perform before strangers is a fault I own and find difficult to vanquish, much to the displeasure of my father. Surely you have noticed this about me in the company of large groups? A case in point is the assembly we attended in Meryton, for I knew no one outside my own party. If not for Bingleys' insistence that I go, I would have begged off for the evening." Mr. Darcy was obviously very uncomfortable discussing what he perceived as a personal failing. Elizabeth found that she could empathize with the plight of this awkward man, who was obviously extremely shy, and searched for just the right words to comfort him.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to share something of such a personal nature, Mr. Darcy. Although it seems to cause you no small amount of embarrassment to admit to such a fault, I can assure you it in no way diminishes you in my just explains your unsociable behavior on a number of occasions. I misinterpreted it completely and am now forced to reevaluate my assessment of your character." She squeezed his arm in a reassuring manner. "It appears you have exposed one of my faults as well sir. It is clear I am much too hasty in my judgment of others on first acquaintance and much too stubborn to admit my mistake easily. Please accept my sincere apology for forming such a low opinion of you with no more evidence than what I observed in an evening." Elizabeth was surprised and quite uncomfortable with this revelation. What started out as words of comfort had exposed a truth about herself that she was not proud of. She could not help but blush from her conflicting emotions at this revelation, so she glanced up at her companion to see if he noticed. Lizzie was not sure what she had said to cause it, but the unreadable mask of indifference had returned.

Darcy was shocked and disconcerted by her expressed opinion of him. It had never dawned on him that she might dislike him. Since this had never happened before, he had no idea how to respond. He had to admit that it hurt to be dismissed by the first woman he found worthy enough to care for, even though he knew it was for the best.

"How much farther is this glen you are taking me to, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy inquired, wishing to get this brief sojourn over with quickly and return to the house.

"It is just around the bend, sir, and a short distance through those trees." Elizabeth glanced up at him again, but found no crack in his armor. Good Lord, was that what this mask was, armor to protect him from the attentions that he found so uncomfortable? It would explain a lot if that was its purpose.

"You will have to follow me Mr Darcy, for there is only enough room for one to get through. The last time I was here I was much smaller, so I did not realize it was going to be such a tight fit." Elizabeth let go of his arm, launching herself through a narrow opening in the trees, while he dutifully followed behind her.

As they entered the glen Darcy was amazed at the simple beauty and serenity of the place. A small brook babbled quietly along one side, while the other three sides were primarily populated by oak and elm trees. He could see why this place would be her sanctuary, as its peaceful splendor would be quite a contrast from the chaos that was her family.

"This glen is as welcoming as you described it, although I would imagine it would be quite a walk from Longbourn. How often did you come here as a girl, Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Darcy was regaining his good humor slowly, as he visualized her playing there as a child.

"At least once a week if I could sneak away. You see at home I was forbidden to climb trees, since it was not a proper activity for a little girl. My need to view the world from a different perspective was beyond my family's comprehension. My mother in particular could not understand that when I was so high above the ground it seemed like any dream that I could dream was possible. Then one fateful day I grew up, and the weight of responsibility exposed my flights of fancy for what they were…. silly childish fantasies that had no chance of ever coming true." Elizabeth found the nostalgia invoked by this place a little disheartening, so she gave herself an internal shake and squared her shoulders preparing to address the real concern that had brought her here. "That was the past and we are in the present. Shall we sit here and get to the business at hand?" Elizabeth indicated the fallen log close to the edge of the brook, which had always been her resting place when visiting.

"What may I do for you, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy sat down, wondering what had caused the extreme shift in her usually playful demeanor. Was this misery connected to the issue she was about to broach?

"Mr Darcy, I asked to speak to you today because I am concerned for my sister Jane's well being. She seems to be quite enamored with your friend so I need to have a very frank discussion with you about Mr. Bingley's character. In particular sir, I need to know about his habits with the ladies." Lizzie witnessed the shocked look upon the gentleman's face as the subject of her inquiry registered, then watched it change into disgust. He rose, turning his back on her and walked towards the tree line in agitation.

Darcy was appalled at the audacity of Miss Elizabeth. How could she believe him so untrustworthy that he would freely discuss such personal information about his best friend with just anyone, let alone a woman. He had obviously misjudged her gentility completely, since she had just proven herself no better than the rest of her family. Schooling his features to the best of his ability, he turned back around and addressed her.

"This subject is intolerable, so this conversation is at an end, madam. Enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you at dinner this evening." Darcy bowed curtly and turned in the direction of the path.

"Please Mr. Darcy, do not take your leave of me yet. If I have offended you sir I am sorry, but there was no one else for me to turn to. If there had been I never would have broached such a subject and exposed myself to the risk of your displeasure. My sister Jane has always been my best friend, and it is my love and loyalty to her that is the driving force behind this improper discourse. Will you not sit sir, and hear me out?" Elizabeth jumped to her feet in a panic, terrified that he would refuse her plea.

"It is not your place, madam, to approach any gentleman requesting these particular details. This is a subject better addressed by your father, or - if you absolutely must do so yourself - discussed directly with Bingley, not a third party. I have no desire to ever be involved in such a conversation with you or anyone." Darcy proceeded to walk back toward her as he expounded on the error in her judgement. Even in his agitated state he could sense the fear and desperation that poured off of her in waves.

"You do not understand the state of affairs in my household sir, or you would not stand there and berate me for doing my duty. My father has no interest in anything of importance nowadays, particularly if it is happening outside of his book-room, so he would never inconvenience himself enough to initiate a dialogue of this magnitude. Someone has to protect Jane, Mr. Darcy, so as usual the burden falls to me. Can you honestly deny that you would not take the same course of action, no matter the impropriety of said behavior, if it preserved the happiness and wellbeing of your sister? That is all I am trying to accomplish, to ensure that Jane's interests are being looked after." The intensity of their discourse had taken its toll on Elizabeth, leaving her shaken, so she collapsed upon the log behind her. She struggled to regain control of her raw emotions, since she refused to cry in front of this arrogant and hateful gentleman. Who did he think he was to censure her for unladylike deportment?

Mr. Darcy perceived the uncharacteristic tremble in Elizabeth's voice that betrayed the extent of her discomfort. While the part of his being that rested on generations of Pemberley's good breeding and propriety still vehemently objected to the subject matter, Darcy could not help the compassion he felt for this lady's plight. It had finally dawned on him how desperate she must be to break the mores of society and approach him in the first place. He had always observed Miss Elizabeth to be - while lively spirited - fully conscious of what was expected of a gentlewoman.

"Please accept my humble apology, Miss Elizabeth, if I have frightened you or hurt your feelings. You are correct that I know nothing of your family's situation except for what I have observed in our brief encounters. Your father is unknown to me, and if I am understanding you correctly will remain so, unless I call on Longbourn to brave him in his book-room. Please explain to me what circumstances could be so dire that it constitutes us having this conversation. If you can convince me that there is a good reason to break the rules of propriety, then I will share the information that you seek. Are you in agreement with these terms, madam?" Darcy searched her face to gauge her reaction to his compromise. She seemed open to it since the tension in her shoulders had relaxed, but Miss Elizabeth's struggle was clearly displayed in the set of her brow, as she tried to collect herself to reply.

"Our circumstances are not a secret, sir. At least most of them are known by the entire neighborhood. It is old news, so it is rarely gossiped about anymore, but anyone new to Meryton would not know of my families trials. Your terms seem fair, so I will agree to them, but please have a seat Mr Darcy, as the story is long and may take awhile to accomplish. I will endeavor to keep it simple and convey only the pertinent facts of the matter." The gentleman nodded his acknowledgement and then sat beside her again, preparing himself to listen. Even with this evidence that he was willing to hear her tale, Lizzie knew that it would take all of her courage to share her family's misfortune with him.

"Take as much time as you need to order your thoughts Miss Elizabeth. Until you decide how much you are willing to share, I will be content to sit here and wait." Darcy recognized the emotion brewing under her controlled demeanor as he had experienced it himself. Whatever had happened to her family, he knew she was still grieving over it. He could sympathize, because he was still grieving over the loss of his mother. Although she had died fifteen years earlier, he recognized that the pain never went away completely.

"The first fact I wish to reveal is that the parents I was born to, do not in any way resemble the ones I have today. My father was the perfect patriarch, a country gentleman actively managing and improving his estate, while educating and guiding his five daughters in preparation for their entry into polite society. Mama and papa were relatively happy, since their marriage was built on a solid friendship and the many common interests they shared.

Mama was a proper lady, a pillar of strength to all of us, and a calm and soothing presence in any situation. She was similar to Jane in her deportment, but a bit more like Kitty in her liveliness. That you do not believe me is written all over your face sir, but I am telling you the truth, and will swear to it on a bible, if that is what you require." She stopped for a moment to take a breath and smiled at Mr. Darcy's look of skepticism.

"In the spirit of honesty that seems to have invaded this glen today, I have to admit Miss Elizabeth that I find it hard to accept the validity of your claim. Remember, I have met your mother and the attributes you assign to her are not in evidence. How do you account for this discrepancy?" The gentleman was unsure if this was some elaborate jest, or if she was concocting this tale to convince him to disclose the information that she wanted.

"Sir, your opinion of my mother and two younger sisters is not unknown to me, since the look of disdain is clearly displayed on your face every time you are in their company. Being witness to such blatant evidence to the contrary, your doubt is understandable, but I promise that the reason for the inconsistencies will be explained before long." Lizzie realized that his disbelief was making her anxious, so she got up and started to walk.

"Please continue and I will strive not to interrupt again." Fitzwilliam quickly became mesmerized by the grace of Elizabeth's movements, as she paced back and forth in front of him. When he realized he was enjoying the view immensely, since her figure appeared to its greatest advantage when she walked, Darcy berated himself for the unsuitableness of his unbidden fancy. Once he had himself back under good regulation, he refocused on Elizabeth's face as she began to speak.

"Five and a half years ago, right after I returned from Willowhurst, my mother announced that she was with child. As you can well imagine, both my parents were overjoyed. It had been nine years since Lydia's birth and they had given up hope that a possible heir to Longbourn would be forthcoming. This confinement was so unlike any of mama's others, that she was convinced that this baby was their long awaited son." Lizzie paused for a breath and stared at the tree line as she relived one of the most difficult times of her life.

"Things progressed normally for about four months, then mama started to have some pronounced swelling in her face and hands. She found that she was nauseated most of the time and could keep little down. This was accompanied by some odd pains that the midwife could not account for, but as she was still increasing she was told that it was nothing to worry about.

"Unfortunately, that was not the case. Mama was brought to childbed two months early, and on October the twelfth, did in fact give birth to a son. Henry Thomas Bennet only lived a few hours before he was taken from us." At this disclosure, Elizabeth paused yet again, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall even after all these years. Darcy could not help but empathize with Elizabeth's despair at the loss of her family's much awaited heir,but more so for the grief caused by the loss of what surely would have been a most beloved and much doted upon brother and her fingers together where her hands rested in her lap, Lizzie focused on the motion, gathered her composure and continued in a forcibly tempered tone.

"Less than an hour after his birth, mama suffered a violent seizure and lost consciousness. It was two days before she awakened, but regrettably the woman who returned was as much a stranger to us as we were to her. She could recall our names and how we were connected, but very little of her past. All of her acquired skills such as reading, writing and math were lost. She could not even remember the proper manners required of a lady let alone the deportment expected of the mistress of an estate. Mama had become a nonsensical and emotional creature, who found rational thought and reason beyond her ability. She would fixate on the silliest things at times, and there would be nothing we could say or do to change her mind. If something pleased or displeased her, it was fixed in her thoughts that way forever." Lizzie paused and looked at her companion to gauge Mr. Darcy's reaction to this disclosure. The pity in his eyes was expected, but still hard to bear. This was the look that Elizabeth had received from the entire neighborhood five years ago, and she still received on occasion even now.

"Surely your father had her seen by a doctor for this affliction. There must be something that can be done for her?" Darcy voiced his concern aloud before he realized that it could be taken as criticism.

"Yes Mr Darcy, of course she was seen by a doctor immediately, but Dr. Sanders said that there was nothing he could do for her. He recommended a doctor in London that papa could take mama to as soon as she was well enough to travel, so a month after her episode my parents were off to town. Jane was but seventeen and I fifteen, when we were left with the running of the house and the care of our younger siblings. Mama had trained both of us in all her duties, so we divided them up between us and settled into a routine. For the two months that my parents were gone we were in charge, and all proceeded smoothly. The girls were young but behaved themselves relatively well.

"It was a fortnight after they left that I had my first real problem. A tenant dispute arose that could not wait for papa's return to be resolved. Mr. Hill, Longbourn's steward, brought the issue to my attention and I made my first decision, of many, in the absence of the master of the estate. After that, it seemed I was having to address some matter of urgency on a daily basis, so I took to riding out with Mr. Hill every afternoon, so the tenants could voice their concerns to me personally. Most were accepting of my edicts, but a few wanted to challenge my authority. My judgements were always fair, but I had to be firm with them or they would never have accepted that I was in charge. Thank heavens I had spent most of my childhood shadowing my father as he handled the affairs of Longbourn or I would have been lost. Mr. Hill was a godsend to me, and spent a great deal of time teaching me the intricacies of running an estate.

When my parents returned, the routine established in their absence did not change. There was nothing that could be done for mama, so Jane and I continued to perform most of her duties. Papa on the other hand had changed immensely, and I had never witnessed a more defeated gentleman in my life. He retreated to his book-room, ignoring all matters of the estate, and seemed to care little for the wellbeing of his family. With the loss of his heir and his wife all in the same day, it now appeared he had lost his will as well.

All that I have shared with you, thus far, is common knowledge in the neighborhood sir. What I am about to reveal is not, so I must have your promise that it will go no further. If it did not directly pertain to the matter at hand, I would never willingly share this with anyone. Do you swear to keep my confidence, Mr Darcy?" Lizzie mustered her considerable pride and courage to firmly meet the gentleman's eyes in challenge. In spite of the very personal matters that she had laid before him so far, she was rewarded by a look of understanding and compassion.

"You have my word as a gentleman Miss Elizabeth. Your secrets, what ever they are, will be safe with me. I would not willingly be the cause of any more difficulty for your family, so please continue madam." Her tale had been heart wrenching, but had put much of his confusion to rest. The inconsistencies in her family, now made perfect sense.

"For the last five years, in all but name only, I have been the Master of Longbourn. All the duties to make it run smoothly have fallen to me. Mr. Hill and I handle the daily running of the estate, and on Mondays and Thursdays we ride out to handle any tenant issues or to inspect any repairs that need attention.

Since taking on this responsibility, I have worked very hard to increase our profits and make provisions for the futures of my sisters and my mother. You see Mr Darcy, Longbourn is entailed away from the female line, so I have taken it upon myself to prepare financially for the the unlikely chance that papa will precede mama in death. Neither mama nor my sisters will ever starve in the hedgerows, as mama so eloquently puts it. After spending a considerable amount of time studying agricultural essays and journals on animal husbandry, I have implemented many of the newest techniques with astounding success. Our income has increased two and a half times in the past five years and with the shrewd guidance of my uncle, a large portion of our profits have been wisely invested. These ventures have already earned substantial returns per annum. A year ago, again with the assistance of uncle, the estate purchased a Thoroughbred stallion, and it is my intention to breed horses, to add yet another source of income to Longbourn." Lizzie could not contain the note of pride in her voice as she relayed the extent of her accomplishments.

"So you see, sir, this is why I wanted the truth of our situation kept just between us. As far as the neighbors are concerned, Longbourn is languishing from the indolent behavior of my father and it is imperative that we keep it that way. You can well imagine what a scandal the truth of the matter would generate. The derision of the community would be impossible for mama to bear and could easily threaten her health. We try to keep her as calm as possible for fear that any tribulation could trigger another episode. The one thing that all the doctors agreed upon was that mama could not afford to have another seizure. They warned if she did, mama would not survive it.

Do you understand now Mr. Darcy, why I had the audacity, as a mere woman, to address you on the state of Mr. Bingley's affairs. No matter what my sex is, I am acting as the man of my household. As the Master of Longbourn, I believe I have earned the right through honor and hard work to get an answer to my inquiry." Lizzie felt no small amount of trepidation over the gentleman's forthcoming response,so was taken by surprise whenMr. Darcy arose from his seat, took her hand, and raised it to his lips. He tenderly bestowed a kiss to her knuckles, holding her hand a moment longer than was acceptable before he released it.

"You have earned it indeed, Miss Elizabeth. You have no idea how much I admire and respect what you have accomplished in such a short time. I cannot imagine having to take over the running of Pemberley at the age of fifteen. It is frequently overwhelming to me at seven and twenty, and I have no part in the running of the household as you do. How do you bear up under the weight of all this responsibility?" Darcy was truly moved by this incredible woman. If he was in danger of having his affections engaged before, he was utterly lost now. He could not fathom the greatness that a gentleman could achieve yoked to such a partner in life, because that is what she would have to be, a partner. She would be precious beyond any fortune to the man worthy enough to win the honor of her hand.

To break the sudden intensity of the moment, an intensity that lit the eyes of the man she could no longer think of as distant or unfeeling, Lizzie let slip a light, self-deprecating laugh.

"I make it a point to laugh every chance I get, sir, at myself and at the follies of others. I dearly love to laugh and it helps to keep everything in perspective. So shall we have that talk now, since it is getting late. Surely Jane will awaken soon and miss me. It would not do to needlessly distress my sister." Lizzie was feeling a bit disconcerted by Mr Darcy's declaration. She wanted to get this over with, so she would have time to process the information before meeting him again that evening.

"As time is short, I will make this brief. Bingley has been my friend for many years now and you would be hard pressed to find a better man. He is honest and straightforward, sometimes to a fault, not inclined to gamble, so he is not in debt, and imbibes minimally in social situations. He possesses no real flaws to speak of, except perhaps being a little too malleable. As for his habits 'with the ladies,' as you put it, I have seen him believe himself in love many times over the years, but he is not a rake if that is what you are asking. Being such an honest fellow, he can not see the manipulations of the women who are either after his wealth, or see him as a way to get closer to me. Once these traits have been pointed out, he has moved on with little discomfort. If he had sincerely been in love, I doubt that would have been the case. He truly seems to be quite smitten with your sister, and frequently describes her as the most beautiful of angels. Other than these personal observations, I have no more information for you. Is this satisfactory, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy smiled at her pleased and relieved mien, gratified that he had made her happy. He was well aware that he was going to have much to reflect upon once back at the house, but for now he wanted only to focus on Miss Elizabeth's companionship.

"Thank you Mr. Darcy, that is quite adequate for the time being. We should start back to the house though, before we are missed by our hosts. Shall we proceed, sir?" Lizzie inclined her head toward the trees and led the way to the path. Once there Darcy offered her his arm, which she took without thought, and they began their leisurely stroll back to Netherfield with the seeds of a newly deepening bond between them.

AN: I want to thank everyone out there who reviewed as a guest or have their pm's disabled. There was no way for me to respond to your kind words but I did appreciate them. To everyone else, if your reading this then you got at the bottom of the page. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it and I would love hear from you if you have the time.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

Caroline sat in the dining room alone, picking at her food, furious with her maid for awakening her too late to speak to Mr Darcy before he left for his morning ride. She had specifically given orders for Jenny to request that his valet notify her when his master arose. The chit was obviously negligent in her duties and did not apply to Franklin directly. The gentleman in question had been absent from the house for a full hour before Caroline even got out of bed. She made a note to herself to dock the girl's pay for her insubordination. When did finding efficient help become so difficult?

It had to be this dreadful place. How could Charles lease this dismal insignificant estate without consulting her about the acceptability of its situation? There was not one iota of style or culture available anywhere in this God forsaken wilderness. It was totally devoid of acceptable shops and proper society functions, and there was not a peer to be had anywhere in the neighborhood. The closest that Meryton had to offer was that vulgar Sir William Lucas, no more than a knighted tradesman for heaven sakes, and he was intolerable. Coupled with that offense was the fact that what little gentry the neighborhood could lay claim to were no better than savages, having no true manners or breeding.

In her opinion the Bennet family was the worst of the lot. Their paltry excuse for an estate barely supported all seven of them, bringing in a scant two thousand pounds a year. No wonder the daughters had no manners or accomplishments, when there would be nothing to spare for a governess or masters to teach them. Then to find out that Longbourn was entailed away from the female line, to be taken over by some distant cousin at their father's death, forcing his family into subject poverty was appalling. They were no better than paupers, like the beggars on the streets of London. No, she could not endure their company any longer.

Now she was being forced to tolerate that mercenary Mrs. Bennet, who was after Charles for her eldest daughter. Caroline had to admit that Jane was beautiful and it must be acknowledged that she was a very sweet sort of creature, but other than that she had nothing to offer. The country nobody was so placid and devoid of personal preference that she would blindly do whatever her mother wanted, including marry Caroline's brother if she could trap him. Charles was finally being accepted into the first circles of society in his own right and he was taking his family with him. Caroline would not sit back quietly while he ruined their future prospects by marrying a woman so unacceptable.

Then there was that impertinent hoyden Eliza Bennet, who was obviously the worst of them all. She was clearly after Caroline's Mr. Darcy, trying to impress him with her strange mannish conversations in the evenings. The ridiculous fool had less going for her than her sister, yet seemed ignorant of her own deficiencies. Just like Jane she had no fortune to speak of and poor connections, but unlike the eldest Miss Bennet, Miss Eliza had no claim to great beauty to recommend her. How she could fancy herself a proper match for a gentleman of Mr. Darcy's caliber was unfathomable. Caroline would ensure that there was no opportunity for the second Miss Bennet - in more than just name - to compromise him while she was in residence. No, Caroline would not allow something like that to happen on her watch. She could not wait to be shed of both the Bennet sisters, because all this frustration was exhausting.

With agitation she threw her napkin on the table, rose from the chair and stormed down the hall to the parlor closest to the front door. Once there she entered the room, then flounced down on the couch in a huff, making sure even in her displeasure to arrange herself in an appealing manner along the settee should Mr. Darcy happen to come upon her there. Where was that man when she wanted him?

She just had to speak to Mr Darcy immediately and get his support convincing Charles that he had made a colossal mistake by coming here. They all needed to go back to London where they belonged before something dire happened. Caroline was determined to protect her men at all cost. Her brother and her future husband needed her guidance, since they both seemed to be oblivious to the danger that they were in. The future Mistress of Pemberley would enlighten Mr. Darcy, and in his gratitude he then would persuade Charles to depart. Yes, this would all work out perfectly once the gentleman returned.

THE WALK BACK TO Netherfield for the pair, most immediately causing Miss Bingley no small amount of consternation,started out quietly since both parties were lost in thought. Darcy was relieved that he finally understood part of the inconsistency that plagued the Bennet family. He could never comprehend how Elizabeth and Jane had been born into such appalling circumstances and turned out so well. The fact that they had both risen above their family's unfortunate situation was a testament to their strength of character. He had admired them both before, but now he felt they deserved to be candidates for sainthood. If Bingley was perceptive enough to pursue Miss Jane's hand and win her, he would be getting quite a jewel in the rough. Darcy decided it was time to have a talk with Bingley about his attentions to Miss Bennet, and hopefully please Elizabeth in the process.

Lizzie was so relieved with all that she had learned, that if she had been walking alone she would have skipped and twirled with glee. She could now recommend Mr. Bingley to her sister with confidence. How things progressed from there would be up to them. She had fulfilled her obligation, and finally her mind was at ease. Her contentment was so complete that she almost forgot about poor Mr. Darcy's steady yet reassuring presence at her side. How had she gotten so secure in his presence that she had relaxed to that extent? The fact that she was becoming exceedingly comfortable with the man, made her highly uncomfortable. Elizabeth realized that she must have tensed with that understanding when she felt the gentleman's gaze fall upon her.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you well?" Darcy inquired with genuine concern in his voice as he studied her profile. He noticed that their recent time together had greatly improved his ability to read the subtleties in her demeanor, and he was sure something was amiss.

"Yes, I am quite well thank you, Mr. Darcy. It is just that my mind is so full at the moment, I am a bit overwhelmed. I hope that my silent contemplation has not offended you. With how loquacious you frequently are, the unusual quiet must be quite unnerving." Lizzie cut her eyes at the gentleman as he boisterously laughed and she smiled at his response.

"Being the great orator that I am, I did find the respite disquieting, but was willing to forgo my own pleasure for yours." He grinned at her in a playful manner, then nodded to her respectfully as though content to leave her to her contemplations. But she could not resist such an opportunity.

"Good heavens Mr Darcy, we have been acquainted for weeks and I have never seen you smile or heard you laugh, yet you have done both twice this morning. How do you explain yourself, sir?" Lizzie posed the question solely to allow herself time to regain her composure. His impish grin had exposed the most enthralling set of dimples she had ever witnessed. Although she had always thought of him as handsome, she would never have dreamed that when he smiled he would be devastatingly so. She could not allow herself to be moved by such a display and would have to closely guard her sensibilities. Mr. Darcy might eventually become a good friend and a treasured companion, but that was all he could ever be.

"When properly inspired, Miss Elizabeth, levity and frivolity are not beyond me. Your company is so stimulating that it moves me to participate in your banter. I have not had such a pleasant and stirring exchange with a woman in years. One of my cousins does have the ability to make me laugh, but our relationship is more that of siblings. He likes to tease, but it seems usually at my expense, so I find your wit much more agreeable." Darcy flashed her an engaging smile and basked in the joy of her company. What a delight it would be to spend the entire day conversing with her, in fact he would love to have that honor for the rest of his life.

"Thank you sir, I aim to please." Elizabeth smiled up at him in response, thoroughly enjoying this previously well hidden but playful side of his character.

"Well, then you will be happy to know you accomplished your goal madame, although I cannot imagine you being anything else but pleasing." Darcy glanced at her face just in time to see an attractive blush spreading across her cheeks. What he would not give to have the right to touch that rosy visage.

Lizzy was totally disconcerted by the gentleman's obvious flirtation. No, this could not be happening. She knew for a fact that he disliked her, did she not? He had voiced his opinion of her at the assembly and had later stated that his good opinion once lost was lost forever. He must be teasing her again, but she would think on it more when she was alone. Right now she needed to change the subject to one of a more neutral and less emotionally charged nature.

"Mr. Darcy, we have spent most of the morning speaking frankly about the trials and tribulations of the Bennet clan, but I know very little of your family. Through Miss Bingley's expounding of the subject, I know you have a sister who is very accomplished and you just owned to having a cousin who likes to make sport of you, but other than that I have heard nothing of your relations. Do you have other siblings and a mother and father awaiting your return from the treacherous wilds of Hertfordshire?" Lizzy was shocked to see the spark of humor die in his eyes and his whole countenance sober from such an innocent question. She had unintentionally done it again and broached a subject that upset him.

"Sir, I apologize if this topic is not to your liking. We could always discuss the weather, or books, or have no discourse at all if that is more pleasing." She looked at the ground in discomfort as she spoke and then awaited his response.

After a moment filled with the quiet sounds of their breathing and feet falling in time on the gravel path, a more subdued Mr. Darcy picked up the reins of the conversation.

"No Miss Elizabeth, you have done nothing wrong. It is only reasonable that after sharing the intimate details of your own family, that you would inquire after mine. It is not a subject that I have to discuss often as most of my acquaintances already know my family. The Darcys' number is quite small you see, with just my father, my sister, and myself. My mother died fifteen years ago, a few days after Georgiana's birth. Even after all these years I miss her greatly. She was a wonderful woman and the heart and soul of Pemberley." He paused for a moment then sighed.

"You do not have to continue Mr Darcy, as I would not wish my curiosity to cause you pain. Silence is as comfortable to me as conversation and I will not be offended in the least bit with either choice." Elizabeth gently squeezed his arm in understanding and sympathy, smiling up at him with a look of compassion.

"Please forgive my hesitation, but speaking of my mother is not encouraged in my family. The only person I have ever been able to talk to about her with any pleasure is my uncle, her elder brother, and we have not discussed mother in years. If you are inclined to indulge me, I would like very much to tell you about her." He looked to Elizabeth as she nodded her consent.

"Mother was a renowned beauty in her time. With her blonde hair, blue eyes and classic features, she engaged the attention of every eligible gentleman from the day of her presentation on. As the daughter of an Earl and being in possession of a fifty-thousand pound dowry, she was a much sought after marriage partner, but there was so much more to her than most gentlemen could perceive or appreciate. Lady Anne was a brilliant, well-educated woman, with a quick wit and a loving compassionate heart. She did not suffer fools for long, or gentlemen of a mercenary bent and because of this she was still unattached at the end of her third season.

This situation worried both my grandparents exceedingly, so it was decided that they would throw a house party during the summer to put her in the way of unattached gentlemen, in hopes that she might find one of them acceptable. Ten families were invited to stay, my father's being among them.

My grandfather Darcy had passed away a little over a year before, leaving my father with great responsibilities as the master of Pemberley. Since the event was being held in Derbyshire and the family was finally out of mourning, my father and grandmother consented to attend.

From what my uncle has told me, I understand my mother fell in love with my father at first sight. As was his usual tendency with women, he quickly became quite enamored with her abundant charms and from there recognized the advantage of her acceptability as a match for him. They courted, he asked for her hand two months later, and they wed soon there after. It was the only mistake in judgement that I believe my mother ever made, but she loved my father most ardently until the day she died." Darcy stopped talking and took a deep breath to get his temper under tighter regulation. It would not do to frighten Elizabeth with a display of his unbridled resentment towards his father's callous treatment and neglect of his loving mother.

Lizzy could see that Mr Darcy was struggling with some sort of demon that threatened his composure, so she sought a way to help him by redirecting his focus.

"Your mother must have been an exceptional woman, Mr. Darcy. Did you spend much time together when you were a child?" She wanted to hear more about Lady Anne's character and interests, since she sounded like such an intriguing individual.

"From what I was told by my nurse, mother spent hours with me from the day I was born. Until I was about four, I have no recollection of these visits of course. My earliest memories of her were of a comfortable lap, the scent of the rosewater that she always wore and the sound of her voice as she read to me nightly before I went to sleep. When I was older she would sit on the floor and play soldiers with me. We would plan brilliant campaigns - or at least from the perception of a five-year-old they seemed clever - and then acted out our battle plans with my toy regiment." Fitzwilliam could not help the smile that spread across his face as he recalled these occasions with pleasure.

"How did you fare, sir? Did you trounce the enemy forces and win the battle?" Lizzie was enamored by the marvelous images that his descriptions inspired. She could not help the giggle that escaped her at the vision of this dour giant on her arm ever being such a child.

"Indeed I did madame." Fitzwilliam stated with pride. "Well, at least most of the time. When my cousin Richard came to visit he would usually best my troops, but he was a year older than me so that was to be expected. I believe it was a foreshadowing of things to come, since he is now a colonel in his Majesty's cavalry." Darcy's mien sobered at the thought of his cousin. There had been no word from him since he left for the Continent three months ago. He was exceedingly worried about Richard's wellbeing and safety, as he always was when there had been no message from him from abroad.

Elizabeth notice the gentleman's concern clearly written on his face and decided to inject a little levity to lighten his mood. "Is this the cousin who makes sport of you, Mr Darcy? The one that can make you laugh?" She raised an eyebrow in question and then smiled with pleasure when a ghost of a smile graced his lips in reply.

"Yes, the same one who has been my relentless tormentor and best friend all my life." Darcy recognized that they were very close to Netherfield and since he had no desire to discuss his disquiet with Richard's situation once they had regained the house he changed the subject. "Miss Elizabeth I have thoroughly enjoyed our morning together and wondered if you would do me the honor of walking out with me again in the morning?"

"Sir, Jane and I will be returning home tomorrow after services and I have the packing for the both of us to attend to before our departure. Although it was a pleasure getting to know you better, I am afraid that I have to decline your kind offer." Lizzie was surprised to find that his request had put her desires at odds with each other. On the one hand she was disappointed to relinquish the chance for a stimulating and intelligent conversation with the gentleman, but on the other relieved because she was in danger of admiring him more than was prudent.

Any disappointment that might have briefly shown on Mr. Darcy's face was quickly hidden behind a mask of polite propriety, if such a sign had ever existed at all.

"That is disappointing indeed, but I do understand that you have much to do. May I propose a more advantageous arrangement? Could we not meet on Monday morning, and I accompany you and your steward on your tour of Longbourn? I am curious to view the improvements you have implemented to the estate and also to see this stallion that you are so proud of. Is this an acceptable alternative?" The offer spilled from Mr. Darcy's mouth before he realized what he was regretted the loss of time alone with her that a solitary walk would have provided, but realized that this option was preferable for a multitude of reasons. Elizabeth inspired deep seated emotions in him that he found harder to restrain with each subsequent encounter, so with her steward in attendance he would be forced to keep himself under better regulation.

Lizzie knew that for her own protection she should decline his offer, but how could she resist the opportunity to show anyone, gentleman or not, the fruits of her labor. She had taken uncle out of course, but since the true state of Longbourn's income was not publicly known, and she wished to keep it that way, so much still had to be hidden. Mr Darcy's awareness of the true state of her family's affairs was freeing somehow. Perhaps he would even have some ingenious suggestions for her to implement.

"It would be a honor to have you join us, but please do not come to the house, sir. I am afraid that if mama espied us riding out together, she would have us married in her head before we had trotted ten paces away from the stable. Raising her expectations would not be prudent since she has no governor over her tongue. She would call for the carriage, in spite of the inappropriateness of the hour, and have the unfounded gossip spread all over Meryton by the time we returned." Lizzie felt that it was her duty to warn him of this possibility should mama observe their budding friendship.

"Forewarned is forearmed, Mr Darcy. I would not have your honor tainted for even an instant because of me or my mother's affliction. Most of our neighbors give her effusions no consequence, since they are accustomed to her ravings by now, but you are a gentleman of great significance and wealth, therefore worthy of speculation. Mama crowing would set tongues to wag, at least until we could dispute the validity of her delusion. Under these circumstances I will understand if you choose to withdraw your offer, and I promise that I will not think any less of you for seeing the wisdom of such a decision." Lizzie made a study of the ground in front of her feet as she walked, trying to disguise the humiliation she felt at having to make such a disclosure. Her discomfort intensified with every passing moment as she waited for the gentleman to determine his wishes.

Darcy had been overcome once again by admiration for this amazing woman. That she would voice more anxiety about a possible affront to his honor, rather than fear for a mark against her own reputation was quite extraordinary. There was not a lady of his acquaintance who was unselfish enough to do the same in her place. His choice was an easy one to make because he would not disappoint such a rare gem of femininity for the world.

"Thank you for your concern, Miss Elizabeth, but I see no reason to alter my plan. Now how do you suggest we accomplish this assignation?" Fitzwilliam was ready to get the particulars set and if there was time, move on to more interesting topics.

"On your morning rides have you noticed a stile at the south end of the property?" Elizabeth had formulated a plan from the moment of his acceptance, hinging of course on his knowledge of the estate.

"The one west of the pond by the ancient oak?" Darcy was sure this was the one she was referring to as he had surveyed the property's borders extensively.

"Yes, that is the southern boundary between Netherfield and Longbourn. Meet us there at seven o'clock Monday morning and we can begin from there." Lizzie was so excited that she could hardly wait until then.

"That is an excellent suggestion and I look forward to it. You should return to the house first on the off chance that anyone is awake. We would not want to draw any unwanted attention by returning together. I will go to the stables and see how Othello is faring today, then appear at my usual time," Darcy pulled out his watch, noted the time and put it back in his pocket, "in about a quarter of an hour."

"That seems like a sound plan Mr Darcy, since I am sure your horse has missed you greatly and is quite jealous that I took you away. Zeus would be if the situation was reversed." Lizzie was surprised and pleased to see the look of shock appear on the gentleman's face. It delighted her that she could disconcert him to the extent that he could not school his features quite so readily.

"You named your stallion after a Greek god?" Fitzwilliam stared at her with unrestrained astonishment. What an incredible coincidence it was that his mother had named her first horse after the same deity.

"Does that amaze you, sir? What surprises you the most, that I named my horse after a heathen god or that I had read Greek mythology in the first place?" Lizzie was baiting him but she was curious how he would respond, as it would tell a lot about his character. Despite their period of accord this morning, she found herself confused by his extreme response to her choice of name.

"Please excuse me for my unseemly reaction, Miss Elizabeth. I was surprised, but not by either of the reasons that you indicated. My mother was enamored by mythology, particularly that of the ancient Greeks, and named quite a few of her horses after their gods." Darcy realized that although Elizabeth did not resemble Anne Darcy physically, the young lady did remind him of his mother in many ways. She seemed to display those traits that he found so endearing and precious in his mother on a regular basis. It was no wonder Darcy was bewitched by her.

The serendipity of the moment and the look on Mr. Darcy's face left Lizzie feeling flustered and adrift. Now that the house was in sight, she found herself overwhelmed by the feeling of things she wanted to express that were just out of reach. Their wonderful morning had been superseded by reality.

"Since Zeus is to be the sire of my stables, I chose to name him after the father of the gods. Now that he has matured, I plan to find him a Hera and Leto shortly after the first of the year. Once the rents are all paid and the accounts tallied, I will know whether I can afford to get him Metis and Themis as well. We can discuss more of my plans on Monday since I should really take my leave now and leave you to your four legged friend. Have a pleasant day Mr Darcy, and I will see you at dinner." Elizabeth dropped a curtsy to the gentleman, turned quickly, and started towards the house.

"And you as well Miss Elizabeth." Darcy bowed to her in return and headed towards the stable.

ELIZABETH WAS IN A HURRY to attend Jane, so she practically ran up the front steps of Netherfield. Once within the foyer she closed the door and was just turning to head up the stairs, when she was accosted by a very agitated Caroline Bingley.

"Where have you been Miss Eliza, at this ridiculous hour of the morning?" Caroline looked this lowly creature up and down in barely disguised repulsion. How anyone could find her attractive - supposed 'fine eyes' notwithstanding - was beyond her comprehension.

"Is something amiss with Jane? Does she need me?" Lizzie started to panic fearing that her beloved sister had been taken ill again. She was turning back toward the stairs to go to her when Miss Bingley forcibly grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Stop, Miss Eliza! There is nothing wrong with Miss Bennet. The maid reported her to be still asleep as of three quarters of an hour ago, so you have time to answer my question. Where have you been?" Caroline was sure that this woman was not responding to her query because she was hiding something and she intended to find out what.

"It is a beautiful morning, so I went for a walk. I have not left this house for days because of Jane's health. Now that she is much improved I took the opportunity to stretch my legs and took a brisk walk to an enchanting glen right here on the property. Now that I answered your inquiry, I need to take my leave of you to attend my sister." Elizabeth was becoming more irritated by the moment with Miss Bingley. Her demands were uncalled for and were delaying Lizzie from reassuring herself of her beloved sister's continued recovery.

"Not so fast Miss Eliza. You are going nowhere until I am through with you. Now, where is Mr Darcy?" Caroline was positive that this brazen hoyden was the reason that the gentleman had not returned yet. She had every intention of detaining Miss Elizabeth Bennet until she told the truth.

"Miss Bingley, I am not your houseguests' keeper. I assume that Mr. Darcy is at the stable tending his horse after his morning ride or will be soon. Surely he should be entering the house sometime within the next few minutes as is his usual wont." Elizabeth was at her wits end. This infuriating woman was not wife to Mr Darcy, so his whereabout should be no business of hers.

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns, Miss Eliza." Caroline was incensed that this country nobody could predict Mr Darcy's schedule so precisely. It just proved to her that she was right about the hussy. Miss Eliza had memorized his movements and intended to entrap him.

"My attention to Mr. Darcy is no more diligent than it is to any of the other inhabitants of Netherfield. Being an observer of people, madame, I recognize the pattern in their habits. For example you must rise at about half past nine in the morning, as does your sister, since I hear two sets of light footsteps moving past Jane's door around ten o'clock. Your brother is a later sleeper, since I do not hear his heavier footsteps until half past ten. Mr. Hurst never leaves his room until half past eleven and his tread is much heavier with a slight shuffle. Mr. Darcy is up the earliest, as I hear the maids bringing the buckets of water through the service passage at exactly half past six. He must leave his room a few minutes before seven, since I have witnessed his arrival at the stables at seven o'clock sharp. Does that explanation satisfy you enough, Miss Bingley, that I may go to Jane now?" Lizzie had no more patience with this situation. If this intolerable woman tried to detain her again she would just have to be rude and turn her back on her. Jane's comfort was much more important than Caroline Bingley's good opinion, since Elizabeth knew she had never owned it in the first place.

Miss Bingley began to question the wisdom of her reaction, when she realized that her hand was still clutching the other woman's arm. It dawned on her that perhaps this behavior had crossed a line that would certainly not look good if any of the men of the house were to happen by the opened drew herself up to her full height, looked down her nose in repugnance and deliberately removed her hand from Elizabeth Bennet's person.

"I know what you are about Miss Eliza. If you think I am going to tolerate your attempt to secure Mr. Darcy you are mistaken, because he belongs to me." Caroline had raised her voice to insure that her point was perfectly clear. She was so assured in her conviction that once they all removed to town Mr. Darcy would make her an offer, that she had no reservation to stating this fact as if it was gospel.

"You cannot believe that I…" Lizzie started to retort, but was interrupted by the sound of the affronted gentleman in question.

"Who belongs to you Miss Bingley?" Darcy walked into the room narrowing his eyes at the lady in question. He had heard enough of what Charles's sister had said to know she was talking about him. Fitzwilliam did not appreciate Miss Bingley's assumption and would divest her of this notion immediately.

"Charles's hunter had a litter of puppies, Mr. Darcy and I was just telling Miss Bennet about the one that I picked out for my own. Miss Eliza, you really should go check on your sister now. I am sure she is awake and requires your attention. Mr. Darcy and I need to have a private conversation. I am sure you understand my meaning, do you not?" Miss Bingley attached herself to the gentleman's arm, believing her step back from the edge of propriety in dealing with the vile Miss Bennet had been accomplished just in time. Maneuvering Mr. Darcy deeper into the room toward the couch, Caroline deliberately turned her back on Elizabeth.

"Oh, I quite understand your meaning Miss Bingley. I will see you both at dinner this evening." Lizzie dropped a curtsy that only Mr. Darcy saw and fled the room in disgust at the rude behavior of their hostess.

ELIZABETH WALKED up the stairs slowly, taking the time to compose herself before she entered Jane's room. She stood in front of the door for a full minute before she finally felt ready and then released the last of her frustration with a sigh. It had been a day fraught with intense emotion and it was barely a quarter over. Lizzie was not sure that she could take much more of the plots, expectations and disapproval that hung in the air at Netherfield, but she realized that as a guest she was at the mercy of her hosts. Things would be as they were no matter what she desired, so she opened the door, walked inside and closed it behind her.

"Lizzie is that you?" Jane had been concerned with her sister's absence when she awoke a half hour ago to an empty room. It was so unlike Lizzie to leave her with no one to care for her.

"Yes dear, it is me. Please forgive me for not being here when you awoke but I was detained. Do you need anything? A glass of water perhaps or would you rather I rang for your breakfast tray?" Lizzie went to the bed, helped Jane sit up and fluffed up the pillows so she would be comfortable.

"A glass of water would be nice, but I am not hungry, so you can wait to call for the tray. Where have you been Lizzie that could have possibly delayed you?" Lizzie poured her some water, handed her the glass, then sat down on the bed beside her. As she sipped, Jane watched her sister struggle to form an answer, so she knew whatever it was, it was difficult for Elizabeth to talk about.

"You do not have to tell me Lizzie if it makes you uncomfortable." Jane recognized the strain that her sister had been under tending to her and did not want to add to it.

"No dear it is not that, it has just been a trying day already in so many ways, so I do not know where to start. The beginning is always the easiest I suppose. Mr. Darcy and I took a walk this morning and we talked about a great many things. Some of them were highly emotional for both of us." Lizzie could not stop the laugh that escaped her at the thunder struck expression on Jane's face. The poor thing looked so confused that she chastised herself for being so frank.

"You walked out with Mr Darcy, but I thought you did not like him? Was I wrong in my assumption?" Jane was befuddled by this revelation and a little hurt, since she thought that she and her sister shared everything

"No Jane, you were not mistaken, but I think Mr Darcy improves on better acquaintance. It has become quite clear to me that I have misjudged him and he is simply a very complex gentleman." Elizabeth surprised herself by voicing this sentiment. There had been no opportunity for solitary reflection, so she was not sure quite when her opinion of him had changed.

"It pleases me to hear that you have altered your stance, Lizzie. Mr. Darcy has never seemed that bad to me. He is Mr. Bingley's best friend and since Mr. Bingley is such an admirable gentleman and he holds Mr. Darcy in such high regard, then he must be a very good man indeed." As Jane voiced this premise out loud Lizzie's expression slowly shifted to one of amusement.

"Oh Jane, you are too good. There must be a flaw in your reasoning somewhere, but my mind is too muddled at the moment to see it." Lizzie giggled quietly while rubbing her forehead in a circular motion. Maybe this action would help to ease the pressure of her tangled thoughts.

"What did you and Mr. Darcy talk about that has you so confused? It is so unlike you dear sister to let anything fluster you." Jane was concerned about Lizzie's state of mind. Her sister was the mainstay of the family, always undaunted in the face of any adversity. Whatever disconcerted her so must be of great importance.

"We talked about so many things Jane that I have not had the time to sort through them. It is not the subject matter that has me overwhelmed, but the magnitude of the content. Do not worry about me dear, I am fine. Now let us talk about much more pleasant issues. Let me tell you what Mr. Darcy had to say about your Mr. Bingley." Lizzie smiled at her sister in a conspiratorial manner and settled in for a long discussion.

"You and Mr. Darcy discussed Mr. Bingley?" Jane was appalled that Lizzie would do such a thing. She could not imagine what had come over her usually proper sister.

"Of course we did, since that is the reason I asked him to go for a walk with me in the first place." Lizzie could see no reason to hide this from Jane, whether it made her uncomfortable or not, since it was done to secure her sister's future happiness.

"Oh Lizzie, how could you do such a thing? You know it is not proper to be that forward with a man. What must he think of you?" Jane blushed at the thought of Elizabeth displaying such Lydia-like behavior in front of the gentleman.

"Well, I do have to admit that we were at odds a bit at first, but it all worked out in the end. Jane, you should have known that I would not rest until I was assured of Mr Bingley's character so I could recommend him to you. Mr Darcy gave him a glowing endorsement, so I now give you leave to like him." Elizabeth knew that with her sister it was better to make light of the confrontation with Mr Darcy or dear Jane would feel at fault. Lizzie would not allow her to own something that was not of her making.

"You did this for me?" With tears in her eyes Jane reached out, grabbed Lizzie's hand and squeezed then let it go. How had she been so blessed with such a caring sister?

"Of course I did. Do you think I would allow your affections to be engaged only to have you hurt later by a cad simply toying with you? I needed to know that he was a sincere person before I approved of him. Jane, you must realize that I will always do whatever is in my power to protect you. Your happiness is my foremost concern." Lizzie stated, touched by Jane's reaction to the simple measures she had undertaken on her behalf.

"Oh Lizzie you are too good to me, I could not ask for a better sister." With her own heart more settled upon the object of its affection, Jane felt free to spare some concern for her sister's. "What about Mr. Darcy and your happiness? Am I wrong in my perception, is there perhaps a bit of interest in the gentleman on your part?" Jane could not help but notice the slightly dreamy look in her sister's eyes when she spoke of him.

"Jane you know what my lot is, since we have discussed it often enough. There could never be more than friendship between Mr. Darcy and myself. A gentleman of his elevated station has expectations of making an advantageous match, which of course I am not." The sadness that accompanied her giving voice to these words surprised her with its intensity. Lizzie had to change the subject before she became overwhelmed by the unexpected grief.

"Now let us talk about something more pleasant. Are you well? Do you think you are recovered enough to join us for dinner this evening, or would you rather come down afterwards?" Lizzie strived to regain her focus as she started making plans for the rest of the day. It would not do to upset Jane with her problems.

"Yes, I am well, but I have not gotten my full strength back as of yet and tire easily. Perhaps after dinner would be best." Jane did not miss the pained expression on her sisters face but knew Lizzie would talk about it when she was ready. If she wanted Jane to let it go, she would oblige her for now.

"Whatever you wish, my dear." Lizzie got up from the bed and headed to Jane's trunk. She opened it, pulled out Jane's gowns that were suitable for the evening and laid them on the bed.

"Oh Jane, I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing. Such a wealthy gentleman too, with five thousand a year and maybe more. Imagine what carriages and pen money you will have." Elizabeth did a perfect imitation of her mother in the thralls of her fluttering, even pulling out her handkerchief and waving it about at all the appropriate times. She stopped suddenly and focussed her attention on the selection of Jane's attire as if to study them with a critical eye. "So, what do you intend to wear this evening to capture Mr. Bingley's attentions? Maybe the blue gown would be best since it displays your assets to their greatest advantage, if you take my meaning. You know you must look alluring if you are going to keep his interest. Remember, you are not married to him yet, missy."

"Oh Lizzie you are incorrigible." Jane strived to seriously chastise her sister for such behavior, but could not maintain a straight face, as she was overcome by a fit of giggles. "You know mama cannot help her behavior." She could not help feeling ashamed at being amused by her mothers malady, but it felt good to laugh for a change.

"I know, but it does not make her antics any less diverting. Now let us get to work making you irresistible for a certain gentleman." With a smile Lizzie grabbed the blue gown, shook it out and settled in for a very long morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As soon as Miss Elizabeth was out of sight a furious Darcy made haste to detangle the acquisitive Miss Bingley from his arm. He proceeded deeper into the room to take his customary spot in front of the window, turning his back on the irksome woman to collect himself. With great fortitude he held the position and his tongue, as he fought for control of his outrage.

Meanwhile, Miss Bingley had retaken her seat on the couch after Mr Darcy had moved away and was straining her neck to observe the man from this uncomfortable angle. Caroline could tell by the set of his jaw and the slow clenching and unclenching of his right hand that her future intended was distressed. What Fitzwilliam had to be disturbed about she could not fathom, since she had been the one to deal with that Miss Eliza. She was exasperated and determined to give him only a few more moments to collect his thoughts. If he did not speak to her soon she would address him herself.

Fitzwilliam was struggling with the realization that he was going to have to tread lightly with his best friend's sister, since she was after all just that. What could he possibly say to Miss Bingley that would be strong enough to end her unfounded speculation that he would ever offer for her. He cared not a whit whether he angered the obtuse woman, but was concerned about causing a breach with his friend. Darcy was so distracted by this quandary, that he was startled when her discordant voice broke the silence of his contemplation.

"Mr Darcy, I need to speak to you immediately about a matter of that is weighing heavily upon my mind. Could you please come away from the window and have a seat?" Caroline smiled slyly and patted the spot next to her on the couch, leaving no doubt that she wanted him to sit beside her.

Darcy released a heavy sigh, turned away from the window, strolled towards the couch, and deliberately took a seat in the chair across from the insistent woman instead. The disgruntled look on her face made it clear that his choice had vexed her greatly. Did Miss Bingley truly know so little of him, after all the years of their acquaintance, to believe that he would put himself in a position to be compromised by her? It was time to see what she considered so urgent, so he could move on to voice his own concerns.

"I have complied with your request Miss Bingley, so you currently have my undivided attention. How may I be of service?" Darcy could not imagine what she had found to complain about this time. The shrew had done nothing but find fault since they had arrived, so he steeled himself expecting more of the same. Donning his mask of indifference, he waited reluctantly for her to proceed.

"You must help me convince Charles to give up Netherfield and remove back to town. This whole ridiculous undertaking has been a debacle and my brother is too enamored with being a country gentleman to see it. If you were to advise him to relinquish his lease, I am sure that he would comply. Charles always values your counsel much more than mine, since I am merely his sister and cannot speak as eloquently on the appropriate way to live the life of a true gentleman of his station as you can. Can I count on your assistance sir?" Caroline smiled in anticipation of the gentleman's favorable response and was already woolgathering about giving orders to pack.

Charles' man was too like his master and was prone to take his time about an endeavor, not to mention the gossip Jenny had provided that Hayden had taken not only to country life, but also to a young shopgirl in Meryton. Fortunately Caroline's good-natured brother was happy to largely leave the ordering of servants to his sister, and setting the distracted and dilatory servant straight would have to be her first step. Darcy's voice in an unexpectedly stringent tone interrupted her musings.

"Miss Bingley, your father charged your brother with the task of purchasing an estate and thus moving your family into the ranks of the landed gentry. Both you and your sister gave him an extensive list of essential requirements that must be met by any property he might consider acquiring. Between your stipulation that it be close to town and the required annual return of five thousand a year to match his income to date, his options were very limited. We went over Netherfield's books on our first day in residence and found that its minimum income consistently reaches at least that amount. This property would be an exceptional acquisition, so I see no reason to convince your brother to abandon it. Charles has done a marvelous job locating this estate, since land is at a premium in the area, with its placement so close to London. You should be expressing your gratitude to your brother for his persistence and diligence to fulfill your father's wishes, instead of trying to manipulate him and undermine his confidence." Although he showed no outward sign of it, Darcy was appalled at Miss Bingley selfish attitude and lack of understanding. Charles needed to sit down with both his sisters and explain all of this to them in great detail. It appeared that Caroline's statement the other evening after dinner was to be believed, and she had no understanding of their financial situation in even the meanest terms which a lady should know.

"Surely you cannot be serious Mr Darcy. This neighborhood is primitive, devoid of all acceptable entertainment, and bereft of even the most common social graces. The inhabitants are backward country folk with inadequate breeding, a deplorable lack of fashion and questionable manners. I am sure that you would never choose to reside in such a place by preference." Miss Bingley was indignant that this man, whom she had counted on for support, had refused her plea. If Caroline was not trying to court his favor she would have already quit the room, but the issue of Miss Jane Bennet still needed to be addressed and in that she was determined to have her own way.

"Madame, you have visited Pemberley, which as you know, is only five miles from Lambton. Although the town is a bit larger than Meryton, the people are much the same. I grew up in such an environment, so your argument does not stand. If you detest it here so much, you should away to town yourself and leave your brother to the business of learning to be the master of his own estate." Darcy could not help but think that her departure would be the best solution for all concerned. Charles did not need her condescending attitude and Darcy knew he would breathe easier with the irritating, spiteful and frequently disgruntled woman out of the house.

Caroline was so disconcerted that she hardly knew how to respond to that, yet onward she plunged."I cannot abandon my brother, to the likes of that young woman, Miss Jane Bennet. Charles requires my protection or that mercenary family of hers will have them married just as soon as the bans can be read. My brother cannot be allowed to waste himself on a country nobody, when he has a chance to marry a lady of quality from the ton, with a proper fortune and connections. That chit's portion is nothing more than a thousand pounds, which Charles would not see a farthing of until the death of her mother. I will not permit such a reprehensible event to occur and neither should you. As Charles's best friend you have an obligation to warn him of the perils of associating with people of their station. In this issue, at least, I trust you will lend your support and discourage any attachment to that woman on his part." Caroline was sure that this ploy would work to solicit Darcy's assistance. She just needed to reinforce the danger of the situation so Mr Darcy would comply and do her bidding. The gentleman was known to be loyal to a fault with those whom he cared about, so of course he would take action to protect his friend from an obvious fortune hunter.

"Miss Bingley your brother is five and twenty, his own master, and the head of the Bingley household. He reached his majority years ago and has no father's opinion to consider in selecting his wife." At this disclosure Darcy could not help the envy that rose within him. Charles had a freedom he never would achieve as long as his father lived. Realizing that he was drifting away from his previous train of thought Darcy refocused on the subject at hand and continued. "It is not my place nor is it yours, to meddle in Charles's affairs." Darcy was astounded and repulsed at the audacity of this creature before him. That Miss Bingley obviously believed that she could manipulate him into presenting her case to his friend was transparent. It was time to end this pretense, for he had come to the end of his patience.

"But Mr Darcy…" Caroline started to insist, but was silenced by the frustrating gentleman's command.

"No madame, that is enough. I will not converse with you on this topic any longer. Now I have a matter of great importance of my own, that I need to address with you." Darcy got up from his chair and stood in front of her. The gentleman wanted nothing more than to get this conversation over with quickly, so he could flee this harridan's company.

"Of course Mr Darcy, I would be pleased to hear anything that you wish to say to me." With her mood rapidly improving, Caroline sat up straight, smoothed out her skirt, donned her most alluring smile, and batted her eyes at him. She was sure that this was what she had been waiting for so long. Mr Darcy was going to offer her his hand.

"When I entered the house, I could not help but overhear your little tête-à-tête with Miss Elizabeth, and I was most displeased with what you were implying. We are not courting nor have I given you any encouragement, whatsoever, that such an arrangement might occur in the future. You have no right to express your possessiveness of me to anyone." Darcy glared at her and let her know the lay of the land, so to speak. He refused to tolerate any of her nonsense.

"Mr Darcy, as I declared earlier I was speaking of Charles' dog's puppies." Miss Bingley was exceedingly disappointed that this was not the address that she had hoped for, and equally displeased that Eliza Bennet, had yet again, been the cause of difficulty between Mr Darcy and herself.

"Disguise of any kind is abhorrent to me, madame, so do not lie. I am well aware of your dislike of animals, Miss Bingley. I observed your avoidance of them first hand when you were at Pemberley. You never went to the stables, so I can only assume you are not fond of horses, and anytime I would allow my favorite hounds in the house, you would either go to the far end of the room or leave it completely. I am not a fool, so do not treat me as one." Darcy knew if he let the conniving woman think she had deceived him now she would never cease her attempts to manipulate him.

"As for a match between us, surely you realize that you and I would never suit. We have nothing in common, so I suggest that you set your sights on someone who is better suited. Unlike your brother, I do have a father living, and he would never approve of you as a candidate for my wife. With that issue being addressed, I will take my leave of you. Tell your brother that I will be in the library working whenever he is ready for us to tour the property." Feeling that he had clearly stated his case to his satisfaction, Darcy walked to the door to take his leave. He turned back to Miss Bingley when she addressed him.

"Of course, Mr Darcy, I will inform Charles as soon as I see him." Caroline was disconcerted that she had been caught out, but was not about to give up. Yes, Mr Darcy did have a father who was living, and perhaps that man was the one she should focus on impressing. She was not about to give up Pemberley just yet.

"Oh, by the way Miss Bingley, if you are going to perjure yourself by creating such an obvious falsehood, you should make sure that you are at least in possession of all of the pertinent facts. It would be difficult to pick a puppy from Charles's hound's litter, because Cally just happens to be male. Have a pleasant day, madame." The gentleman bowed and exited the room quickly, leaving a stunned Miss Bingley with her mouth gaping open in his wake. At such a droll sight, the gentleman could not help the slight smirk that appeared on his face.

WITH THE ASSESSMENT of the estate completed by mid-afternoon, the two best friends took the opportunity to race each other across a fallow pasture, reveling in the speed and power of their mounts. The leisurely inspection that Bingley and Darcy had undertaken earlier had revealed some previously unnoticed drainage problems on the land at the north end of the property. When next it rained, they would have to brave the dirty weather to judge first hand the extent of the problem. If the magnitude of the issue warranted a major outlay to repair and the owner was not willing to foot the expense, then Bingley would have to reevaluate whether Netherfield would suit his purpose.

There were also some fields that revealed to be producing poorly, caused by forced over-planting ordered by the current steward. Through conversations with a few of the tenants, it became evident that the owner was only concerned with Netherfield's income and not with the long term effect such practices would have on the land. This could be countered fairly easily, at little expense by the practice of crop rotation, so the solution was not insurmountable.

When the pond that he was seeking suddenly came into view, Darcy slowly reined Othello to a walk and waited for Bingley to catch up. The gentleman had deliberately set out in this direction, knowing that this was where he would meet Elizabeth on Monday. The border between Longbourn and Netherfield loomed ahead of him, marked clearly by the stile. It seemed to mock him, being a tangible symbol of the class division that separated them. Did he have the strength and courage to jump it? That was a question he could not answer, as of yet. Darcy's earlier discussion with Miss Bingley had thrown into relief the difference between his own situation and Charles' when it came to the Misses Bennett. Increasingly he was forced to admit - if only to himself - that in this matter, he would be happy to trade places with his friend. Darcy sighed in frustration, dismounted, and headed towards the waters edge, leaving Othello behind to graze.

"I say, Darcy, do you always have to ride that beast of yours as if you have the devil himself on your tail? You know that Aster is no match for him and can never keep up." Charles noticed as he spoke that Darcy was too deeply in thought to have noticed Charles' arrival. Following his friends lead, he left his horse behind and joined him.

"Please accept my apology, Bingley, if I have offended you by leaving you in my wake. The day has been a difficult one so far and I needed to exhaust some of my frustration in a harmless way. If I was in town, I would have gone to our club to beg a fencing partner and would have worked it off through the clash of steel. Since you do not fence and I know of no one else in the vicinity who does, I chose to ride Othello hard instead." Fitzwilliam could not tell if Bingley was teasing him or not, so decided that honesty was the best course of action. He knew this conversation was going to take some time, so he chose a rock close to the pond and sat down.

"That is quite alright Darcy, and I do understand, but I am glad I do not partake of that particular sport at the moment. Considering the mood you have been in of late, I would not want to cross blades with you. I would be skewered by your foil in an instant and then Caroline would do the same to me with her tongue." Charles sat on the stump across from his friend. Darcy had been unusually preoccupied and out of sorts since they arrived in Hertfordshire. Bingley hoped that perhaps now, that they were alone, he would find out why.

"Speaking of your sister Bingley, my honor as a gentleman requires me to confess that I had to reprimand Miss Bingley this morning. When I returned to the house from my daily outing, I overheard some disparaging remarks she was making to Miss Elizabeth, along with a clearly stated declaration of ownership of me. You know I have never encouraged your sister to expect my address, so under the circumstances, I felt it was necessary to set her straight once and for all. I trust you are not disappointed with my lack of restraint, considering the seriousness of her provocation." Darcy was truly contrite at having to make this admission and hoped that Bingley would understand. If Miss Bingley's ambitions resulted in the end of his friendship with her brother, he would never forgive the harridan.

"Good lord Darcy, of course I am not upset with you. What did Caroline say to finally cause you to lose patience with her proprietorial attitude towards you?" Charles was not really surprised by the events of the morning, since he had known for a long time this day would come. He had tried to tell Caroline that Darcy was not interested in her, but she would not hear a word of it.

"In the most cruel and vulgar terms imaginable, your sister proclaimed that Miss Elizabeth would fail in securing me because I belonged to her. When I confronted her with that statement, she tried to tell me that your dog had whelped a litter of puppies and she was speaking of the one she had chosen." Darcy could not help but smile at the look of disbelief on Bingley's face.

"How could Caroline possibly be ignorant enough to believe either of those fallacies? I have to admit that I am mortified to claim such an unobservant and tenacious creature as my sister. Please forgive me Darcy, for any discomfort that was inflicted on you by her absurd assertion." Bingley looked down in embarrassment. He now dreaded his return to the house and the span of time before dinner when he knew he would have to seek Caroline out and warn her off once again.

"Do not worry about it Bingley, I made my displeasure and disinterest known in the strongest of terms. We all have relations that we would prefer not to acknowledge." Darcy thought of his father and Aunt Catherine with disgust. "You know you might have saved your sister the humiliation of creating such an untruth, if you would call your hound by his proper name, Caliban. Since you chose to give him an undignified moniker like Cally, no wonder Miss Bingley was confused by his gender." Darcy had ribbed his friend about his choice of nickname for the beast since their days at Cambridge.

"Well, how was I to know that such an ugly puppy would grow up to be the fine looking fellow he is today? Besides, Cally rolls off the tongue so easily when I call him to heel and Caliban… well it does not." Bingley was still a bit indignant at his friend's jest, even after years of enduring it. He stood up, picked up a flat stone and tried to skip it across the water. All it did was land with a very satisfying plop.

Darcy could not help but notice that as Bingley arose, he seemed agitated and distracted by something. Darcy could not be sure if it was about his teasing over the dog's name or about his confrontation with Miss Bingley. Maybe talking about a more pleasant subject, like Miss Bennet, would put him in a better frame of mind.

"Bingley, may I ask you a personal question?" Darcy watched as his friend frowned for a moment in thought, then smiled at him once again and returned to reclaim his seat.

"We have always been able to talk about anything and everything, so I can not imagine you asking me something that I would refuse to answer." The gentleman sat back and watched Darcy struggle to compose his thoughts, curious about the nature of his inquiry.

"What is your opinion of Miss Jane Bennet? I know that you admire her, but are your intentions of a serious nature?" Darcy watched his friend's face as it slowly changed into a brilliant smile.

"She is the most beautiful angel I have ever seen in all my days and I am very attracted to her, but beyond that I am unsure. Miss Bennet and I have spent little time together in the last few weeks and even though she has been in my home for days now, her health has been poor the majority of the time. Why do you want to know my regard for her Darcy? Are you interested in her as well?" Charles was feeling a bit jealous and threatened by Darcy's query. His friend had never asked him about a woman that he was interested in before. The only reason that Bingley could think of for him doing it now was the possibility of Darcy's own personal regard for her.

"No, not at all Bingley; It is just that I had a conversation with Miss Elizabeth this morning and she inquired about your steadfastness and experience with the ladies. It appears that she is concerned with protecting her sister from disappointed hopes." With the appearance of Bingley's look of shock and indignation, Darcy was concerned that perhaps he had gone to far this time. An obviously affronted Bingley had shot up from his log and was now standing in front of him outraged.

"You know I have never deliberately trifled with a woman's affections Darcy, so I cannot imagine why I would start now." Bingley balled up his fists and tried to rein his ire in. Never in all their years of friendship, had Fitzwilliam questioned his integrity and Charles was most vexed that it was happening now.

"Please pardon me if I have offended you Bingley. Never have I doubted your honor as a gentleman." Darcy was grateful to see his friend's tense posture start to ease and he headed back to the stump. Once Bingley was seated again, he breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. "All I am asking of you, is to please be circumspect with your attentions to Miss Bennet until you are sure of your inclination towards her. Miss Elizabeth would be quite displeased if her sister was hurt, whether it was intentionally done or not." Darcy did not wish this to be the cause of a breach between him and his friend, but if Miss Elizabeth's assessment of her sister's nature was true, then Bingley needed to be warned to proceed with caution.

"How did you come to have this conversation with Miss Elizabeth in the first place Darcy, since you seem to avoid her company whenever possible?" Charles had regained his composure as soon as he realized the Darcy was not casting aspersions on his character. Now he was more confused by the circumstance than distressed, and intrigued by the possible window into MissJane Bennett's character that he might be able to glean from his friend's conversation with Miss Elizabeth.

"Instead of riding out this morning, Miss Elizabeth and I went for a walk. Remind me to show you the beautiful glen she took me to sometime during my stay. It is truly worth the effort it takes to get there." Darcy chose to ignore Bingley's comment on his treatment of Miss Elizabeth and focused on making light of the whole experience. By the look of him, though, his friend was not going to let it pass that easily.

"I do not understand why you would torment yourself with such an undertaking, since you obviously have little regard for her." Darcy's discomfort was palpable, which increased Charles' bewilderment. His friend rarely showed emotion and Bingley had never seen him display this much in one day, let alone in less than an hour.

"Whatever gave you that impression, Bingley?" Darcy was appalled that Bingley had somehow reached the same conclusion as Miss have his actions misinterpreted by an acquaintance was a situation familiar to Darcy, but to be misunderstood by a dear friend was considerably more worrisome. The dilemma made him restless. He needed to move about, now, so he got up and started to pace.

"I do not know. Could it be the fact that you refused to dance with her at the assembly, that you stare at her constantly with a scowl on your face, or perhaps that you argue and bait her anytime you have a conversation." Charles ticked each item off on his fingers, as he watched Darcy march back and forth. He could not believe he was having to state the obvious to the gentleman. Did Darcy not know his own mind?

"This is your opinion of my regard for her? Did you ever consider that there might be another reason for my actions? You have seen me amongst the ladies of society, Bingley. Do I stare at them, argue and bait them or even converse with them at all?" The heir to Pemberley was at his wits end with his obtuse companion. He thought for sure that at least Bingley would understand what he was going through.

"Well, no you do not, unless you are forced to out of self preservation." Charles knitted his brow in frustration, trying to figure out what his friend was alluding to. Suddenly the truth that had been staring him in the face the whole time dawned on him. "Oh merciful father in heaven, you are enamored with Miss Elizabeth. Have you finally fallen in love, my friend?" Charles was overjoyed with the prospect. Darcy had been alone ever since his mother died and Charles wanted nothing more for his friend then his happiness.

"No Bingley, I am not in love yet, but I do have an ever growing admiration and respect for the lady. She is the most amazing and intriguing creature that I have ever met, and I have long held the belief that she is by far the handsomest woman of my acquaintance." Darcy stopped moving and turned toward Bingley with a smile on his face.

"Well, good for you my friend. It is about bloody time that someone breached that wall that encases your heart. Miss Elizabeth is obviously your intellectual equal, since half of the time, I have not a clue what you two are talking about. She has clearly displayed a kind and compassionate heart with the excellent care she has given her sister, and she is obviously fiercely loyal to those that she loves." As Charles listed Miss Elizabeth's attributes one by one it became clear to him that she was Darcy's perfect match. Now he just needed to get his friend to listen to reason. "I do have one observation to impart though. If you think that your behavior constitutes flirting and courting, I believe you need to try another approach, because you are failing miserably with this one. By the way you treat her, the poor woman probably believes that you abhor her and look at her only to find fault." Bingley laughed as he teased his friend, but he hoped that Darcy would see the truth hidden in his jest.

"Do you not understand Bingley, that I am very conflicted and at a loss as to what to do about this situation?" Darcy was not in the mood for Bingley's levity. Could Charles not see the seriousness of his plight?

"What is there to understand, Darcy? You woo her, you court her and then you marry… Oh, this dubiety is about your father is it not? He would never approve of her, would he?" It dawned on Bingley, as an afterthought, exactly what the problem was with this match. He had met the elder Mr Darcy on numerous occasions and knew he was greatly concerned with duty and maintaining the family's position within the ton.

"No, he would not." Darcy had spent all of his life having his father drum duty and family honor into his head. If he presented the patriarch with a penniless country gentleman's daughter with connections in trade as his choice for the future Mistress of Pemberley, the elder Mr. Darcy's ire would be felt all the way to Cheapside and beyond.

"What are you going to do, Darcy?" Charles regretted that his own father was dead, but at the moment he was glad that his choice of wife needed the approval of no one. Poor Darcy was in such a state that he had now added running his fingers through his hair to his agitated pacing. Charles could not help but pity the man.

"Avoid her, distance myself from her, or leave here and go back to London to escape her." With each solution that Darcy voiced he grew more and more despondent. "I do not know what to do Bingley. What I do recognize is that trying to stay away from Miss Elizabeth is like trying to keep a moth away from a flame. It is just not working. I promised myself, just yesterday morning, that I would disregard her presence, no matter what she did to draw my attention and then found myself walking out with her today. What if I am lost to her and can never get past this powerful attraction?" If the ever increasing pain in his chest at the thought of losing her was any indication, he would have to reevaluate his earlier statement to Bingley. He may well be in love with Miss Elizabeth already, if not from the very first moment he witnessed that spark of intelligence in her fine eyes.

"Have you considered going against your fathers wishes and thinking about your own felicity for a change?" Charles knew he was broaching a dangerous notion to Darcy, but he had to make sure that his friend had explored all of his available options.

"Oh yes, every time I hear Miss Elizabeth's infectious laughter or see the captivating twinkle of amusement in her eyes. Admittedly, I have thought about little else." Darcy was embarrassed by this confession, since he had not intended to share this with anyone. No matter whether he condoned his fathers beliefs or not, Darcy still owed him his loyalty.

"What do you think the consequences of marrying without your father's consent would be?" Charles knew that Darcy would have to face his deepest fears before he would be free to make an objective decision about his future.

"I do not know, but you can be sure it would be most unpleasant. The worst case scenario, I guess, would be if he chose to disinherit me or perhaps disavow me before society." Darcy had exhausted himself in his fit of pensiveness and strolled back to sit on the rock. All of his potential options in pursuing his affection for Miss Elizabeth would cause suffering to someone else, while avoiding her would injure only himself.

"The loss of Pemberley would be a great sacrifice indeed, but since when have you cared about the good opinion of the ton. You cannot stand most of them and barely tolerate the rest." The loss of Pemberley, Charles realized, would be devastating for Darcy if such a thing were to happen, because it was the only place that his friend truly felt at home.

"That is true. If I had my way, I would stay at Pemberley all the time and avoid town completely. The only things I would miss would be the theatre and my tailor." Darcy had to laugh at the absurdity that the only person he would regret was the one who dressed him.

"Not necessarily in that order, would be my guess; but how would you live? I would offer you a place here with me, but I doubt you would want to live with Caroline. Would Lord and Lady Matlock take you in?" Charles was concerned for Darcy's wellbeing. On the bright side of the situation, if Darcy lost Pemberley, Caroline would finally give up on him.

"Thank you Bingley for your kind offer, but no thank you." Darcy found that Charles was a pleasant enough housemate, but he shuddered at the thought of having to be obligated to Caroline Bingley for his support. "The Matlocks, I am sure, would gladly rescue me if that became necessary, since they rarely agree with father's ideas on anything, but I have no need of their help." Darcy had known for a long time that he took after his Fitzwilliam blood more than the Darcys' and was glad of it.

He continued to expound on his hypothetical options. "I have made some prudent investments on my own, that are doing quite well, so I would not be strapped for funds. Then there is the estate in Scotland that I inherited from my grandmother Darcy, which is about the size of Netherfield. Its income is about half of Pemberley's, but I would not be without a roof over my head." Darcy had only seen Lochnorris once, but it was a beautiful place and he thought that he could be content there easily enough.

"This is all conjecture, of course, since I am in no way sure of the depth of my feelings for the lady." Knowing that he had not made any decision, but happy to have had the opportunity to discuss the feelings that plagued him with a trusted confidante, Darcy got up, slapped Bingley on the back, went to retrieve Othello and led him to the stile to mount. Bingley followed his lead, and after both men were seated, they turned the animals towards the house.

"I appreciate you letting me air my thoughts, Bingley. It has helped me put them in perspective." Darcy kicked his horse and started to pull ahead slowly. Bingley quickly caught up, until they were riding alongside each other.

"It was my pleasure, Darcy, since that is what friends are for, is it not. Keep a stiff upper lip old man. Everything will work out for the best in the end." Charles had to have faith that his statement would come true, for Darcy's sake.

"I truly hope you are correct, Bingley. Shall we race back to the house?" Othello was already prancing, impatiently straining against his reins and Darcy was ready to accommodate him.

"Why not, although you know I will never win." Aster was responding to Othello's challenge as well, by sidestepping and fighting Bingley's control.

"That is what I am counting on my friend. See you back at the stables." Darcy gave Othello a quick kick and his head, leaving Bingley behind in a cloud of dust. Bingley kicked his mount into a gallop and trailed behind as usual. As much as he loved Aster, maybe it was time to find a faster horse.

AN: Thanks to all the wonderful readers who are following this story. The support has been overwhelmingly positive so far. To the guest reviewers that I have had, I want you to know that I appreciate your enlightening responses and regret that I can't thank each one of you personally. Critics and comments are always welcome so please continue to share your thoughts. I do respond to every one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Mrs Hurst had just finished inquiring on the status of dinner with Mrs. Haskins and decided to check in on Caroline to assure herself she was well. That her younger sister had retired to her bedchamber pleading a headache after recounting her inexcusable faux pas with Mr Darcy was to be expected. Ever since childhood Caroline had sulked in her room when she did not get her way. It appeared that some things never changed.

To say that Louisa was at her wits end with her sister would not be an exaggeration. Charles had warned Caroline off Mr Darcy, repeatedly explaining that his friend did not appreciate her fawning displays. It did nothing to temper her attentions to the gentleman, if anything it had made them worse.

After Mr Darcy's vehement rebuke this morning, Caroline was even more determined than ever to have him. Since her scheming had not accomplished her desired outcome with the son, her tactics had now shifted to courting the favor of the father instead. This plan of hers was doomed to fail as well, but Caroline would hear none of her elder sister's sage advice.

Louisa and her husband had been introduced to the formidable older gentleman only once while the Darcy's were visiting Charles. Caroline was away on holiday with some of her friends from school, thank heavens, so was not present for the honor he bestowed on them. Mr George Darcy had examined them down his long aristocratic nose, asked a few pointed questions about Gilbert's situation, and found them wanting in his obviously superior opinion. It was the most disconcerting, embarrassing, and humbling half hour of her life.

This was the disposition of the gentleman that Caroline wanted to impress with her proficient accomplishments, superior fashion sense, manners, and substantial dowry. He would flay her alive with his tongue for being presumptuous enough, as a mere tradesman's daughter, to put herself forward as a candidate for the hand of his precious son. How Charles had won the approval of such an arrogant man, Louisa could not fathom.

Louisa stopped at the door to her sister's rooms and knocked before she entered, as she had been bade to do. Caroline was already dressed for dinner in a gown adorned and low-cut enough to be fit for a ball, while her abigail worked diligently to arrange her hair in an elaborate style. That she was determined to attend dinner that evening was obvious. Louisa steeled herself for the conflict that she knew would come, when she tried to reason with her most unreasonable younger sister.

"Caroline, I thought that we had agreed that you would plead a headache and eat in your rooms tonight. Have you taken leave of your senses, dressing so formally for a casual dinner? Are we hosting the Prince Regent and his entire entourage and you forgot to inform me?" Louisa smirked at her sister in the mirror as Caroline's most haughty stare was reflected back at her.

"I have rethought my hasty decision and have changed my mind. The dangers of abandoning our brother and Mr Darcy to those two country fortune hunters is too great to leave to chance. As for my gown, of course I am going to wear it, since Mr Darcy is in direr need of a reminder of how a true lady appears." Miss Bingley turned her head first this way and then the other, examining Jenny's handiwork carefully. After repeating the action a few more times, the lady decided it would do. She waved the girl away without even a smile, let alone an expression of gratitude.

"Caroline, please do not do this. Mr Darcy is extremely angry with you at the moment and you need to give him some time to calm down. If he has shared your behavior with Charles, as I imagine he has, our brother may choose to reprimand you in front of our guests. I am just trying to save you the vexation of being embarrassed in front of such inferior company. If Mr Darcy entered the fray and in the heat of the moment you inadvertently offended him, you may never see Pemberley again." Louisa was well acquainted with all of her sisters weaknesses and called every one to bear. She knew she had hit the mark when a look of fear appeared on Caroline's face.

"Very well Louisa, I will stay to my rooms for the evening but I will hold you personally accountable if anything untoward happens to either of the men. At least it gives me a ready excuse to keep to my rooms in the morning, so I do not have to farewell the riffraff." Caroline donned her haughty look once again and then smirked at her cleverness.

"Do not worry about a thing, Caroline. Just leave everything to me to handle tonight and in the morning. Your dinner tray should be delivered in about a half an hour, so rest well sister." She turned to exit the room when Caroline addressed her again.

"Louisa, if you see that indolent girl of mine would you send her up as well, since I need to be prepared for bed as soon as possible." Caroline stated to her sister in exasperation that her maid was not readily available.

"Of course my dear, I will send her up to you immediately. Sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." Louisa exited the room, closing the door behind her with a heavy sigh. One disastrous event had been diverted for the evening, she just hoped that the rest of them would be so easy to handle. With this hope and an accompanying determination to hold the ship steady through dinner fresh on her mind, she turned and proceeded down the stairs.

AS THE DINNER HOUR approached, Elizabeth was seated at the vanity in her room. After she had finished preparing Jane for the evening Lizzie had eventually found the time to put the final touches on her own hair. The pale green gown she had chosen for herself was of a hue and cut that enhanced both her coloring and figure and she was pleased with her overall aspect. That she would bother to take so much care with her appearance to dine in the present company was nonsensical and she acknowledged it. Lizzie had tried to convince herself that her added attentions stemmed from the desire to look her best on her last evening at Netherfield, but she knew that it was a lie. With a shiver of anticipation, she accepted that it was truthfully because she wanted to please him.

Lizzie had spent the rest of the morning hours with Jane, curling her hair and preparing her gown for the evening, while regaling her sister with anecdotes of the occurrences in the house since she had taken ill. It felt good to see Jane with the rosiness back in her cheeks, as she laughed and smiled at Elizabeth's antics, while the latter imitated all the principal characters in her tales. The time had passed by quickly for both the sisters in such pleasant pursuits until shortly after noon, when Jane declared that she was fatigued and needed to rest. Lizzie left her with the promise to return before she dressed for dinner, so that she could help prepare Jane properly for her evening below stairs.

Once back in her room, Elizabeth had settled herself in the window seat and basked in the rays of the afternoon sun, while she assessed the amazing revelations of the day so far. After their walk that morning she could no longer deny that, despite her earlier conviction of his dislike, Fitzwilliam Darcy in fact did admire her. It had been apparent in his every look, word or action, as he flirted, jested, consoled, and even argued with her. When he had kissed both of her hands, she thought she would faint at the sheer pleasure of his soft warm lips on her skin.

That Lizzie was not indifferent to the gentleman's attentions had become blatantly obvious. Apathy had never had any part in her interaction with him from that first night at the assembly to the present. Mr Darcy's presence had always evoked strong emotions in her, even with her limited understanding of his character.

Elizabeth realized only after she had gotten to know him better, that her earlier decision to remain guarded around him could not stand. The opportunity to spend time in the company of such a worldly and well-educated man would never come again, of this she was sure. She decided to embrace the moment, revel in the once in a lifetime experience, and enjoy the favor that he had granted her.

Of course Lizzie recognized that it would be selfish of her to occupy what little time he had left in the area, but she knew that these recollections would have to sustain her through the rest of her life. The memories created in his presence now would have to keep her warm on the long lonely nights ahead.

Embarrassed that she had been woolgathering, yet again, Elizabeth shook herself out of her stupor, got up from the chair and headed to the door. It was time to go to dinner and brave the lionesses in their den. After the confrontation with Miss Bingley that morning she was sure that the ladies would take every chance possible to disparage her in front of the gentlemen. Well, her courage always rose in the face of adversity, so she would not back down now. No matter what happened this evening she would accept it, for the sake of Jane's happiness as well as her own.

CHARLES ENTERED THE parlor at a brisk pace, expecting to see all of his family assembled, only to find Louisa waiting patiently all alone. It came as no surprise that Hurst was not in attendance, as he was habitually the last one to enter the room, however Caroline was consistently early since she was his acting hostess.

"Louisa, where is Caroline? Is she well?" Charles' concern was clearly evident in the timbre of his voice.

"Do not worry Charles, she is fine. She just has a trifling headache and decided to keep to her rooms for the evening. A tray has already been sent up to her and I am sure she will be well by tomorrow. Is there something wrong brother?" Louisa noticed that Charles looked disappointed and agitated at the news.

"No nothing important, I just wanted to talk to her. It can wait until after services tomorrow if she has improved by then." He had hoped to address the issue of Darcy with her tonight before they dined. He wondered if this was a ploy to avoid him, since she was well aware that he would not let such an offense go unpunished.

"Speaking of being well, I understand from Miss Elizabeth that Miss Bennet will be joining us later after dinner." Louisa was concerned that Charles was going to start asking pointed questions about Caroline soon if she did not find a topic to distract him. Bringing up Miss Jane Bennet was always an effective way to divert her brother's attention. It was too bad that the lady had nothing to offer him because Louisa, unlike Caroline, actually admired the sweet tempered and gentle woman.

"Miss Elizabeth told me the same yesterday evening. It will be a pleasure to see Miss Bennet again. It has been so inconvenient to have her under my protection and not be able to see her." Charles had a gentle and dreamy smile on his face as he talked about the woman which Louisa could not miss.

"Are you really that fond of her Charles?" This was the perfect opportunity for her to find out what his intentions were towards the lady and perhaps interject a dose of reality into their conversation.

"Of course I am, how could I not be? Miss Bennet is the most beautiful and angelic creature I have ever beheld in my life." As he described her, Charles' smile widened and his eyes twinkled.

"But she has nothing but herself to offer you, Charles. Miss Jane would get all the advantages from the match and you would get nothing in return." Louisa recognized that this declaration was harsh, but it was also the truth.

"That is not true Louisa. Married to her I would receive a sweet and loving wife and if God was willing many beautiful children that I hope would look just like their mother." Charles' joy had quickly turned to indignation. How could his sister question the wisdom in his prospective choice when she had done so well by accepting that drunken sot Hurst?

"And an impoverished family that you would be obligated to support when her father dies. You do understand that without a proper dowry, you would have to provide all the funds for Miss Bennet's settlement. Then at some point you will have to release Caroline's 20,000£ to whomever she marries. Could you honestly afford that extra expense as well?" Louisa needed to voice the state of affairs as they truly were before Charles made an imprudent decision and bankrupted them all, just because he thought he was in love.

"You and Caroline know nothing of our solvency nor have you ever voiced a desire to learn, yet you seem to know all the intimate details of the Bennet's situation." Charles understood that Louisa was just trying to protect him and their family, but she was ignorant of the extent of their wealth. Maybe Darcy was right and he should at least appraise his eldest sister of their true circumstances, but not Caroline. That sister would see the figures and believe that it would give her free rein to overspend her allowance even more than she already did.

"You know I have your best interest at heart Charles. A match with a virtually penniless country gentleman's daughter, lady or not, would just not be advantageous. Marriage is not about love or even like-mindedness brother, it is about the advancement of wealth and connections. By accepting Gilbert I sacrificed my felicity in exchange for our raised status and the chance to be the mistress of his familial estate one day. You have made great strides in society the last few seasons and are finally being recognized as a viable suitor by the matrons of the ton. Once we return to town you should be able to attract a worthy gentlewoman and have the opportunity to secure a match more favorable than Miss Bennet. For Caroline's and my benefit please do not get too attached." When Louisa put her wishes before her malleable younger brother he was usually compliant, so she saw no reason not to voice her expectations. Charles was always infatuated with one pretty face or another, so he should get over this one and move on to the next fairly easily.

"Louisa, I am very disappointed in you. This is the kind of discussion I would have expected from Caroline. If Darcy arrives soon please tell him that I am in my study having a drink if he wants to join me. While I am thinking about it, please change the seating arrangements at dinner to comply with my wishes. Darcy will be on my right with Miss Elizabeth on my left. You and Hurst can sit wherever you want since I really do not care to keep company with either of you." With that said, Charles exited the room and headed down the hall, leaving his sister perplexed by what could have changed her normally cooperative brother into this obstinate and blind fool.

DINNER THAT EVENING was the most pleasant Elizabeth had experienced since her arrival at Netherfield. The fare was superb and the conversation far superior to the indelicate sounds of Mr Hurst slurping his soup or chewing his food. That Lizzie still had him seated to her left was made tolerable by the stimulating laughter of Mr Bingley on her right and the delightfully handsome view that Mr Darcy presented in front of her. Miss Bingley's absence at the table was enjoyed by all except perhaps Mrs Hurst who scowled and frowned as each new topic was opened for discussion. It was obvious that Mr Bingley's elder sister was in a sour mood and not inclined to approve of any of the company around her.

Once the repast was finished and the participants adjourned to the parlor for the evening's entertainment, Elizabeth hurried to Jane's room to retrieve her. With her sister leaning heavily on Lizzie's arm for support, the two ladies descended the stairs, only to find Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy waiting below.

They had not progressed half way down, before the obviously impatient Master of Netherfield hurried up to them and took over Jane's care, to leave the forgotten lady to follow behind them. When a greatly amused Lizzie reached the landing, an equally diverted Mr Darcy greeted her.

"Miss Elizabeth I felt compelled to tell you all evening how lovely you look tonight. That shade of green is most becoming on you." Darcy bowed and then smiled at the blush that colored her cheeks.

"Thank you kind sir, you look quite handsome yourself. The thought crossed my mind numerous times during dinner, but I did not think that complimenting you while we ate was proper conversation for the table. What would Miss Bingley say to such an offense?" Lizzie curtsied in return, and with a twinkle in her eye, smiled back at the now blushing gentleman.

"Thank you madame. As someone told me this morning, I aim to please. Shall we join the others?" Darcy offered her his arm with a gentle smile.

"Of course lead the way, sir." Elizabeth took it without hesitation and they proceeded into the room arm in arm.

The activities in the parlor were reminiscent of most every other occasion that Lizzie had been downstairs in the evening. Mr Hurst was asleep on the couch at the far end of the room while Mrs Hurst sat at the pianoforte playing some ponderous piece of which even Lizzie's sister Mary would approve.

The difference was that Mr Bingley had seated her sister on the settee closest to the fireplace and was industriously stirring the embers to a blaze. Once satisfied he sat beside Jane, readjusted her shawl, and started to talk to her quietly. Elizabeth had to admit that they made a striking couple, and she could only imagine what beautiful children Jane would have if they were to ever marry.

"Miss Elizabeth would this seat be acceptable?" Darcy gestured to a chair that offered a view of the couple, but was far enough away to afford Bingley some privacy.

"Thank you, Mr Darcy, this will be perfect." Elizabeth took the seat and watched as the gentleman placed himself in the chair beside her.

"It is good to see Bingley finally happy in your sister's company. This has been a very long wait for him I fear." Darcy smiled a little at the obvious joy that Bingley was finding in Miss Bennet's presence.

"This separation has been difficult for Jane as well. Did I mention that she asked after him even in her fevered state, although I am sure that she does not remember doing so. It warms my heart to see them together because Jane deserves happiness more than any person I know." Lizzie was pleased for her sister but her feelings were bittersweet. For Jane's happiness to be complete she would have to leave Elizabeth behind.

"While we were out touring the estate this afternoon, I asked Bingley about his regard for your sister. At the moment, it appears that he is unsure of the depth of his affections, but if they suit his intentions towards Miss Bennet are honorable." Darcy wanted her to know that he had attended to her concern immediately, but he must be honest about the uncertainty of its conclusion.

"Thank you for your prompt attention to this matter sir. Never would I wish for your friend or my sister to feel obligated to wed for any other reason than the deepest love and respect. Jane's smiles would fade away in a marriage of convenience and that would be a travesty of the worst kind. When we were still children I made her promise me that she would never settle for less than the perfect match, and I intend to hold her to it." The steeliness in Elizabeth's voice made it clear that she meant every word she said.

"It is out of our hands at this point in any case, Miss Elizabeth. It is up to Bingley and your sister now." Darcy knew he had done all he could for the moment and would just have to observe Bingley closely to see if his assistance would be needed again.

"Only time will tell whether it is a good match for both of them. So what shall we talk about now Mr Darcy, since we have exhausted our previous subject? Maybe horse breeding or wool production would suffice?" Elizabeth jested, needing to lighten her mood after the thought of losing her sister soon, and decided that teasing Mr Darcy would be just the thing to do it.

"That would never do, Miss Elizabeth, since it would leave us little to talk about on Monday. What I would like is to ask you a favor." Mr Darcy was delighted with her jest but had a different inclination in mind.

"Since you were such an admirable fellow to grant me more than one favor today, I will concede to your request if I am able. Do you need me to pour you a glass of wine or a brandy perhaps?" Lizzie cocked her eyebrow in question, sure that this was not what he wanted, but she thought it would be polite to make the offer just the same.

"No thank you madame I am content for now, although I would be delighted if I could persuade you to play and sing for me tonight. If you oblige me I would be honored to turn the pages for you." Darcy missed Georgiana playing for him in the evening when they were both at home. He was sure that if Miss Elizabeth played it would relax him, reminiscent of happier times.

"Sir I would be pleased to entertain, but please do not expect too much of me. As I said before I am not as proficient on the instrument as I would like. My days are full with matters of the estate and in the evening, when I am at leisure to practice, I must compete with Mary for my share." Elizabeth had not played in awhile, and wanted to make that perfectly clear, so he did not expect perfection.

"Then you can consider me properly warned, but I am still more than willing to sit through the torture." Darcy had long ago grown tired of the pretentious style of Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst and felt that even if her performance was less than perfect, it would still be superior to theirs.

"Alright Mr Darcy, come with me and I will honor your request, while Mrs Hurst appears to have abandoned the pianoforte." Lizzie noticed that the music had stopped and the bench was unoccupied.

As Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy arose and proceeded across the room toward the instrument, she observed that Mrs Hurst had joined Mr Bingley and Jane by the fireplace. Mrs Hurst was engaged in conversation with the couple and seemed to be behaving civilly toward her sister, so Lizzie returned her attentions to the gentleman at her side. Once they both were seated, she shuffled through the pages of music available to choose her second piece since she had already chosen her first and knew it by heart.

Darcy was fascinated watching Miss Elizabeth's face change as she studied each sheet of music on the stand and then sorted it into two stacks. If she frowned it would be allocated to the left stack, but if her eyes twinkled and a slight smile appeared it was acceptable and was moved to the right. There were only two selections remaining on the right when she finished.

"Plaisir d'amour is my choice for the first selection sir. It is one of my father's favorites, so I have this song memorized. Anytime I have the opportunity to play, I always start with this one to please him. Have you ever heard it Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth looked up from the music in her hands and graced him with a quirky smile.

"No Miss Elizabeth I have not, in fact I do not believe I have ever even heard of this piece. It is obviously French, but how did you come by it?" Darcy was surprised that she was going to sing a love song in the first place, but that she was going to attempt to perform it in french was amazing. Without the benefit of a governess or proximity to the masters in town, he had assumed that her education would be terribly lacking.

"Papa heard it performed in London before he married mama and was so moved by it that he acquired a copy to add to the selections favored by the previous generations at Longbourn. It is quite beautiful, although I have to admit, a bit too sad for my taste." Lizzie placed her hands on the keyboard, played the opening bars, closed her eyes and then raised her voice in song.

_Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment _

_(The pleasure of the love lasts only a moment,)_

_Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie _

_(The pain of love lasts a lifetime.)_

_J'ai tout quitté pour l'ingrate Sylvie_

_(I gave up everything for ungrateful Sylvia,) _

_Elle me quitte et prend un autre amour _

_(She is leaving me for another lover.) _

_Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment _

_(The pleasure of love lasts only a moment,)_

_Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie _

_(The pain of love lasts a lifetime.)_

_Tant que cette eau coulera doucement _

_("As long as this water will run gently) _

_Vers ce ruisseau qui borde la prairie _

_(Towards this brook which borders the meadow,)_

_Je t'aimerai, me répètait Sylvie _

_(I will love you", Sylvia told me repeatedly.)_

_L'eau coule encor, elle a change pourtant_

_(The water still runs, but she has changed.)_

_Plaisir d'amour ne dure qu'un moment _

_(The pleasure of love lasts only a moment,)_

_Chagrin d'amour dure toute la vie _

_(The pain of love lasts a lifetime.)_

As the last strains of the music faded, complete silence hung in the air. Darcy was awestruck and totally enraptured by what he had just heard. He could not imagine that an angel in the celestial choir could compete with the beauty of her voice. The pain and grief that she poured into her words flowed naturally from some dark well of hidden emotion deep within her soul. The sudden applause from the others jolted him from his trance and with great enthusiasm he added his adulation.

"Miss Elizabeth, that was the most moving and captivating song I have ever heard. No wonder it is your father's favorite, with the superior quality of your rendition." Darcy had taken both of her hands and bestowed a kiss of gratitude to the back of each one, before he noticed the presence of the others close by.

"Your family must be truly blessed by heaven above, Miss Elizabeth, to have one sister who looks like an angel and another who sings like one. Darcy I have to agree with you, I have never heard anything so enchanting. Although I have attended the theatre many times the vocalists were not half as gifted as you Miss Elizabeth." Charles looked between the two blushing sisters with obvious admiration. After spending time conversing with both the Miss Bennet's this evening, it only confirmed how special they were in every way.

"Even as a child, Lizzie possessed an exquisite voice. Our pastor Reverend Caldwell has asked her to perform a solo at Christmas and Easter services every year since she was eight." Jane could not help but share her pride in Lizzie's many accomplishments. That gentlemen as learned and worldly as Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy recognized how amazing her sister was, made Jane smile. Now if Lizzie would just own how wonderful and unique she was, all would be right in the world.

"Enough of this foolishness please before I die of embarrassment. Thank you for your kind compliments, but I am quite aware that my voice is only passable since I have had no formal training. Now Jane on the other hand possesses a beautiful voice. When mama invites your party to dine at Longbourn you must insist that she entertain." All the attention was making Lizzie very uncomfortable. If they did not cease soon she was going to sport a perpetual red face for the rest of the night. Jane was the one who should be the focus of everyone's regard not her.

"Lizzie please, you know I am not inclined to perform in front of company, nevertheless I will relent and agree if you will sing with me." Jane's shy and reserved nature made her more nervous than ever, at the thought of performing in front of Mr Bingley, particularly after Lizzie had praised her. She could not help but be afraid that she would disappoint him with her weak and insignificant warbling.

"Oh, that is an experience that I can not wait to have. Two angels raising their voices in song will be heavenly for sure." Bingley smiled then looked at Jane to see if she appreciated his jest and was thrilled when she smiled back.

"Miss Elizabeth could I ask another favor of you? Would you please make me a copy of Plaisir d'amour as a gift for my sister?" Darcy knew Georgiana would love this song. He could easily imagine how beautifully she would play it and the haunting melody would be perfectly suited to the soprano range of her voice.

"Surely you can not be serious, Mr Darcy. How could you favor exposing Georgiana to such a theme at the tender age of fifteen. There is a good reason you have not heard that song before, for I am sure that the ton would never approve of it. Miss Elizabeth, do you have any idea the meaning of the words you just sang or are you just parroting them and badly at that." Louisa was appalled at all that she had witnessed this evening. That Mr Darcy had a preference for Miss Elizabeth's company was blatantly obvious to anyone who had eyes to see it and that was not to be borne. If that development was not insulting enough, the woman had the audacity to perform a love song at Mr Darcy's request in impeccable French no less. This country upstart needed to be taken down a peg and she intended to do just that.

"Of course I do Mrs Hurst. I would never sing any song that I did not understand the meaning of the lyrics. There is nothing offensive about the subject of unrequited love. Broken promises, betrayal, and heartbreak, although sad, have been common themes in music and literature throughout the ages. As for the song not being acceptable to the ton, I do not believe that to be the case. Jane did papa not say that he was attending a dinner party at the home of an Earl when he first heard it?" Elizabeth's eyes were flashing with indignation as she struggled to remain civil to the condescending woman. How dare that creature question her intelligence. She may not have attended school like Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley, but she was well educated by her father and he went to University.

"Yes Lizzie that is correct. It was right after he graduated from Cambridge and was in London for his levée." Jane remembered papa telling them stories frequently about his experiences in town when he was young.

"As for my pronunciation of the French words I sang, I apologize if it was poorly done. Papa started to teach me French when I was about four and since the master who taught my father could own French as his native tongue I trusted papa to have superior knowledge of what was correct." As she calmed down and her reason returned she realized Mrs Hurst ploy. The woman was trying to belittle her in the eyes of the gentlemen but Elizabeth would have none of it.

"Do not be concerned Miss Elizabeth, your pronunciation was perfect. Yes, Mrs Hurst, I am quite serious about giving the music to my sister since I see nothing questionable in its content. Will you please make me a copy, Miss Elizabeth? It would make my sister very happy to receive such a treasure." Darcy dismissed Mrs Hurst objections for the ruse that they were while supporting Miss Elizabeth's superior abilities. Was everything a game with Bingley's sisters? His friend really needed to learn to exercise more control over them.

"It would be a honored to, sir." It warmed Elizabeth's heart to know that he trusted her abilities enough to ask her to make a gift for his sister. Mr Darcy's obvious respect for her as a person endeared him to her even more.

"So, what are you going to play to entertain us with next Miss Elizabeth?" Since the gift for Georgiana had been secured by her promise, Darcy was ready to see what else the lady had picked out to play for him.

As Elizabeth was turning back to the instrument she stopped abruptly, when she observed the stoop of Jane's shoulders and the pallor of her skin. Her sister was obviously fatigued so she replied to the gentleman regretfully. "Although I am sorry to disappoint you Mr Darcy, it appears that Jane is growing weary, so I believe it would be best if we retired for the night. It would be a travesty, would it not, if my sister fell ill again from exhausting herself on her first day out of bed. Mr Bingley, if you would lend your assistance to Jane to get her up the stairs, I would appreciate it immensely." Elizabeth looked up into Mr Darcy's eyes and glimpsed the dismay that was apparent there. If not for Jane's health she would stay and bring the light back into his eyes, nevertheless Lizzie had to think of her sister's needs before her own pleasure.

"It would be an honor Miss Elizabeth. Shall we proceed Miss Bennet?" Bingley offered her his arm, and was thrilled when his angel's delicate hand wrapped around it.

"Good night Mrs Hurst, Mr Darcy. Have a pleasant evening." Lizzie started to turn to leave then stopped to address the gentleman once again. "Oh by the way, sir, if given the choice between Beethoven and Mozart, which composers' Sonatas do you prefer?" From what little Elizabeth knew of Mr Darcy she believed she could predict what his inclination would be, hence she had picked the rest of the evening's entertainment accordingly.

"Although I recognize and admire the genius of both gentlemen's' work I have always been partial to Mozart." Darcy was unsure as to why she would make such an unexpected inquiry, however he felt that it was only fair that he give her an honest response.

"That is an excellent choice sir and good to know. Sleep well Mr Darcy and I trust I will see you tomorrow before we leave." Elizabeth smiled widely at the gentleman's reply, curtsied and left the room to attend Jane.

"Until then Miss Elizabeth, rest well." Darcy bowed in return and watched her exit the room. As soon as she was out of sight, he approached the pianoforte curious about the pieces that she had chosen to play. He smirked, laughing to himself, when he realized that they were both Sonatas by Mozart.

AN:

"**Plaisir d'amour**" (literally "The pleasure of love") is a classical French love song written in 1784 by Jean-Paul-Egide Martini (1741–1816); it took its text from a poem by Jean-Pierre Claris de Florian (1755–1794), which appears in his novel _Célestine_. When I was searching for the right song for Elizabeth to sing for Darcy I found this one and fell in love with it. If you want to hear it, look it up on U-Tube. There are a number of artists that have done it including Joan Baez. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After the Bennet sisters departed, the remaining members of the party soon retired to their rooms for the night. As he climbed the stairs in solitary contemplation, Darcy realized that he was delighted with the revelations that had come to light in the company of the ladies of Longbourn. That Bingley and Miss Bennet were growing closer was apparent by the abundant smiles and blushes displayed on the couple's faces as the evening progressed. Although the gentleman was pleased that his friend could be so easily accepted by such a worthy lady, it made him a bit envious of Bingley's situation. If only his path to love could be so straightforward and free of troublesome complications. Sometimes being a Darcy afforded him more pain than pleasure, as seemed to be the case with his growing affection for Miss Elizabeth.

Fitzwilliam entered his rooms and was greeted by his valet, who with his master's nightshirt and robe in hand, prepared the gentleman for bed. The servant was about to retire to the dressing room when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. Darcy nodded his consent, so Franklin opened it to reveal a similarly dressed Mr Bingley, standing on the threshold with a bottle of brandy and two glasses in hand, wearing a wide grin upon his face. This scenario was so reminiscent of their days at Cambridge, it brought a slight smirk to Darcy's lips.

"Please come in, Bingley and shut the door. The temperature in my room is just how I like it and you are letting in the cold draft from the hallway." Darcy encouraged his friend to hurry with a gesture of his hand, while Franklin stepped aside to allow the gentleman entry.

"Was it not the most glorious night, Darcy?" Bingley walked into the room and immediately threw himself comfortably into Darcy's favorite chair, before placing the libation and glasses on the table beside him. Franklin poured for both of the gentlemen and with a bow left the room.

"Once I retired to my rooms I realized that I was too excited to sleep yet, so I thought perhaps you and I could celebrate the presence of the two most extraordinary women in all of Britain." Bingley raised his glass to Darcy in salutation and took a sip.

"Yes Bingley, it was quite a pleasant evening." Darcy smiled down at his friend in amusement since he appeared to have started to toast the ladies allure before he came to Darcy's rooms. By the look of him, Bingley was already well on his way to being a little merry.

"Oh come now Darcy, is that the best you can do? It appeared to me that you were quite taken as well with a particular lady's charms." That Darcy was a master of understatement had never been lost on Bingley, but he intended to ply his friend with enough drink to get him to speak candidly.

"Bingley, I am surprised that you noticed anything else in the room besides Miss Bennet's delightful smiles. You two seemed to be getting on quite well from my vantage point." Darcy picked up his drink, took a seat in the empty chair beside the fireplace, and settled in for an illuminating conversation.

"She is the sweetest and most unaffected woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting and I would know the difference, living with my two sisters." Bingley raised his eyebrow at Darcy, challenging him to rebut his claim.

"So have you determined how you wish to proceed with your angel from here?" Darcy realized that Bingley definitely had a plan in mind by the rapt look that instantly appeared on his friend's face.

"Yes, I believe I have, but I would like to ask your opinion about an issue that was brought to my attention before dinner. Louisa, in a very Caroline like fashion, addressed the matter of the settlement for Miss Bennet if we were to marry. Her concern was whether I could afford it, since without a substantial dowry of her own, I would be required to provide all the funds. Since you know my financial situation better than I know it myself, what do you think. Would this be a problem for me?" Bingley took another sip of his drink and sat anxiously awaiting Darcy's assessment.

"No, I do not see how it would be a hardship. You do not need to create an entailment on any estate that you purchase, so she would always have a home with one of your children. If you died without issue and desired to designate only a male heir of your own blood, then you could just settle your investments on her instead. Even with the loss of the Dower house, that should be more than enough for her to live out the rest of her life quite comfortably." Darcy sat pensively reevaluating Bingley's particulars in his head. That he had not anticipated such an important detail concerning his own situation was quite unsettling. Darcy picked up the bottle and refilled his empty glass. Before long he had unconsciously consumed half of his drink and was beginning to feel its effects.

"Good, then I intend to ask Miss Bennet's permission to court her when I next call on Longbourn. If she is agreeable, I will formalize it with her father while I am visiting." Bingley watched as Darcy's brow furrowed and braced himself for a rebuke.

"Are you sure about this Bingley? Your affections for the lady are not yet so engaged that you cannot walk away." Darcy was not sure that his statement was completely true, since he had never seen Bingley so affected by a woman before, but felt the obligation to voice it all the same.

"No, I am quite settled on this course of action, so do not try to dissuade me. Now that is enough about me for the evening." Charles knew that Darcy was just playing the role of devil's advocate, so was not offended. Now with the subject of his own love life exhausted, Bingley turned to the state of Darcy's amorous pursuits. "How about your growing esteem for the lovely Miss Elizabeth? And do not think that I did not recognize your avoidance of the topic earlier. Have you come to any conclusions about your regard for her?" Considering the amount of brandy that Darcy had consumed during their brief discourse, Bingley judged him pliable enough now to be coaxed to bare his soul on the matter.

"I confess that I have fallen in love with Elizabeth, body and soul. Deeply enough that the thought of living the rest of my days without seeing her face or hearing her voice seems too bleak a future to even contemplate, but my situation is not as simple as yours my friend. When we talked earlier today I had not considered what I would do about a settlement if I opposed my father's will." Darcy studied the contents of his glass, while he struggled with whether his trust in Bingley's discretion was strong enough to warrant his disclosing his darkest secret to his friend. After a moment of contemplation Darcy decided to throw caution to the wind and forge ahead.

"You have to understand the depth of my dilemma Bingley. Up until I returned from my grand tour, and my father took critically ill, I had always esteemed him as the perfect example of gentlemanly comportment. It was not until I had to take over the running of both estates that I found out what kind of man he really was." Darcy paused, took a sip of his drink to steady himself, and continued on.

"My grandmother Darcy died when I was but three, so as trustee, my father assumed control of my inheritance for the next eighteen years. Since I reached my majority while I was abroad it was not released into my care until I got home. To say that he poorly managed my business affairs would be an understatement. Although Lochnorris was well maintained and the tenant concerns addressed in a timely manner, I found that there was little ready wealth left. For the last six years, through diligence, hard work, and prudent frugality, I have managed to increase the income enough to have had a fair amount of capital to invest, but if I were to marry Miss Elizabeth, we would start out with a smaller fortune than you possess yourself." Darcy downed the rest of his drink in embarrassment and frustration at the long lasting effect that his father's self-serving actions had on his life. While he poured himself another one, he registered the look of shock and disbelief on Bingley's face.

"Good lord Darcy, what did he do with all of your funds? Surely Pemberley did not require an influx of capital of that kind to stay solvent." Bingley was stunned and appalled at the elder gentleman's heedless disregard for the welfare of his only son and heir.

"Of course it did not Bingley. What I came to realize was that most of the income of Lochnorris was squandered away, to indulge his pleasures and support his mistresses in a ridiculous and ostentatious fashion. That way his indiscretions would not be recorded on the accounts at Pemberley. Father believed that by handling his affairs in this way, mother would never find out about them, but I learned later that she had been painfully aware of his propensities for years. After mother's death he saw no reason to inconvenience himself by changing this arrangement, since I would have no need of the funds until I was in control of the property. This blatant indifference for my mother and myself is the main reason that the Fitzwilliams have very little use for my father." Darcy's resentment was clearly displayed in the darkening of his mien and the timbre of his voice, as he fought to rein in his indignation and refocus his bleary-eyed attentions on Bingley.

"Have you asked him to replace all the funds that he spent, since it was your inheritance and not his." Bingley realized immediately the foolishness of that question before his friend could even respond. The elder Mr Darcy was not a reasonable or generous man, unless of course it suited his own purpose.

"Strike that Darcy. After all of the time I have spent in your father's company, it was stupid of me to ask. How about legal options? Could Lord Matlock assist you with that?" Bingley wanted to support his friend, who was so good at rescuing others, but so poor at aiding himself.

"To answer your first question, I did demand that he replace the funds immediately and he found my request quite humorous. He dismissed my concern with the rationalization that Pemberley and all its assets would go to me upon his death, so why should he bother himself to replace a sum larger than Georgiana's dowry." Darcy was indignant at his fathers cavalier treatment of such an important issue.

"As for legal repercussions for his deceit, Lord Matlock did consult with me on that possibility. Uncle Henry believed that if the charges were brought before a Judge it could go either way, since I was a minor at the time of his misappropriation. He felt the risk was too great since the scandal that would surely ensue would tarnish the Darcy name and by association the Fitzwilliams' as well. The protection of my family must come first, before any vendetta against the man who sired me, so as you can see we are back to where we started. If I defied my father by taking Miss Elizabeth as my wife without his blessing, I am unsure of what kind of a settlement I could provide for her. The woman is a treasure Bingley and worthy of the very best a man can offer her." Overwhelmed, Darcy leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, surrendering to exhaustion and the effects of the drink. He wanted nothing more than to escape all this discord and conjecture in sleep. Upon hearing Bingley's quiet voice address him, he opened his eyes again and tried to focus.

"Do you think that Lord and Lady Matlock would continue to support you, if you chose Miss Elizabeth as your wife?" Bingley recognized that his friend needed the sanction of some of his family to buoy his failing confidence.

"There is no way to know, short of telling them that is. No, I cannot burden them with this, and the risk is too great that father might find out prematurely. Uncle Henry is an Earl after all, even if he is rather liberal for a peer, and Aunt Helen is a force to be reckoned with amongst the ton. Alexander and Richard would approve of Miss Elizabeth, of that I have no doubt, since neither of them have anymore use for the daughters of our society than I do." Darcy wished he could share his feelings with the Fitzwilliams. Their caring levelheadedness never failed to comfort him and help him think things through, but he would not put them in the position of having to potentially perjure themselves to his father.

"Well, you are definitely more of a Fitzwilliam than a Darcy in that respect my friend." Bingley smiled weakly at his cohort in jest. "So, you are no closer to a decision about Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley felt for Darcy's dilemma and wished he could do something more to aid him than just be a willing ear for his concerns.

"Actually, I believe I am. The lady and I will be riding out with her father's steward on Monday morning to look over their estate and I intend to pay calls on her, whenever you attend Miss Bennet. It is mandatory that I be sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that we are a perfect match in every way possible, before I choose to challenge my father's authority. This is the best I can do for now." Darcy knew his plan was nothing more than a glimmer of hope for the time being, but it was all he had until he could come up with something better.

"For years I have admired and envied your circumstances Darcy, but I would not change places with you in this instance for the world. The best of luck to you and your lady love, my friend, and if you need me you know you can count on my support at any time. It is getting late and we have services to attend in the morning, so I will leave you to rest now." Bingley got up and reluctantly headed towards the door, feeling a bit out of sorts that so much was left unresolved. As he opened the door, Darcy spoke again.

"By the way Bingley, when you get the chance, ask your Miss Bennet to tell you about her mother's health. It is quite a story and explains a lot. Good night Bingley and pleasant dreams." Darcy hoped that Bingley would take his parting suggestion seriously. He needed to be in possession of this information before his sisters found out and twisted it into a weapon to use against his suit. As Miss Elizabeth stated earlier, forewarned is forearmed.

"When the opportunity arises, I will take your advice. Goodnight and I will see you in the morning." Bingley walked out the door, closed it behind him and proceeded to his rooms. He was not sure what to think of Darcy's parting words, but he was too tired to focus on them. As he crawled into bed Charles decided that the only worthwhile suggestion at that moment was to have pleasant dreams. As he drifted off to sleep with a smile upon his lips, his last thought was his desire that they all be starring Jane.

THE LADIES of Longbourn's belongings were packed and their trunks removed downstairs, to be loaded on Mr Bingley's carriage as soon as the residents of Netherfield returned from Sunday services. Elizabeth was comfortably seated on the window seat in her room, enjoying the delightful prospect below. From this vantage point, she would also be able to note the arrival of the conveyance returning the residents of Netherfield and collect Jane before its occupants even disembarked. She wished to greet the party in the foyer, so they could be away as soon as propriety allowed. With her conviction that papa and Longbourn needed her, Lizzie was anxious to return home.

Netherfield had it's charms, however it had its vexations as well. Although she would regret the loss of the gentlemen's excellent company, particularly Mr Darcy's, and the view of the beautiful gardens from her window, Lizzie would not bemoan the loss of the Hursts' or Miss Bingley at all. The ladies, if you dared to describe them as such, were overindulged, manipulative, self absorbed elitists, who looked down their noses at anyone they considered below them, and fawned over those they perceived as their betters.

In truth when Mrs Hurst had criticized Lizzie's choice of song and behavior the previous evening, Lizzie had been struck with an overwhelming feeling of inferiority. Though she felt that the positive regard of Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley was not a necessity to her happiness, now or in the future, Lizzie could not help but regret the times when the behavior of her family or herself had been lacking even by her own standards. Fortunately the support of Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley, as well as her own sunny disposition had allowed Lizzie to recover quickly from the moment.

The irony of the situation was that in truth the ladies were nothing more than wealthy daughters of a tradesman, therefore the Bennett sisters out ranked them by birth. Of course Mrs Hurst had elevated her station to gentlewoman through her marriage to Mr Hurst, who was in fact the heir to a small estate, but Miss Bingley as an unwed woman continued to retain the status of her father. If the inferior sisters condescending attitude was not so annoying, it would be laughable.

The distant movement of a carriage turning into the park shook her from her contemplation. Lizzie hastily stood up, glanced over the room one last time to assure herself that nothing had been forgotten, then rushed into the hallway. Once in front of Jane's door she knocked and entered at Jane's request.

"Jane the carriage has just entered the park, so we must hurry and get below stairs. Are you ready to leave?" As she looked around the room Lizzie spied Jane settled in the window seat. That her sister seemed to have no inclination to move, let alone rush, was quite frustrating.

"Lizzie why do you wish to hasten our departure so? Could we not stay just a little longer? Last night I got to spend so little time with Mr Bingley and I heartily wish to speak with him some more today. How will I ever get to know him if I never see him?" Jane did not understand Elizabeth's determination to away this instant. It seemed rude and ungracious, to her way of thinking, to leave as soon as the residents entered the house.

"Mr Bingley will call on you soon at Longbourn Jane, of that you can be sure. If not for his sisters I would not mind the delay, but after last night I have no desire to spend any more time with either of them." Lizzie was appalled that even after being witness to the maliciousness of Mrs Hurst, her sister did not seem to understand her reasoning.

"Mr Bingley's sisters are not so bad, Lizzie. Mrs Hurst has been quite kind to me throughout my stay and Miss Bingley came to inquire about my well being numerous times while I was recuperating." Jane had to admit that the ladies manners were different from theirs, still she could not grasp what her sister found so objectionable.

"Jane it would be prudent for us to leave now. Can we please have this discussion on the way home?" Elizabeth could hear the wheels rapidly approaching the drive. If they did not head down stairs soon, then they would be obligated to stay longer.

"All right, I am ready, however we will talk about this later." Jane was displeased with this decision, but knew that there was no budging Lizzie when she had her mind set. Reluctantly she got to her feet and slowly walked towards the door. Once Jane had finally reached her sister she took her arm for support.

The ladies had just reached the bottom of the stairs when the door opened to admit the whole party. Although unconsciously done, Lizzie immediately sought out Mr Darcy's whereabouts. As their eyes found each other, they locked in a searching gaze. The intriguing gentleman slowly graced her with a brilliant smile, and strolled toward her with determination. As he stopped to bow in front of her, Lizzie observed that a beaming Mr Bingley had mirrored the same gestures with Jane. The behavior was in keeping with the deepening regard that all had observed between her sister and Mr Bingley. Lizzie could not help but feel a twinge of unease that it might be obvious to others that her own regard for Mr Darcy - and his for her - was growing perhaps just as strong.

While Elizabeth curtsied back to the gentleman, it was not lost on her that the Hursts had rudely made no effort to greet either of the Miss Bennets cannot even though they stood no more than a few feet away. If Jane had not been so distracted by the master of the house she would have had her tangible proof that they should be gone as soon as possible. Even her ingenuous sister would not be able to justify such inexcusable rude behavior from Mr Bingley's family.

"Miss Bennett, Miss Elizabeth - you cannot be leaving us so soon. Surely you can stay a little longer. It is such a beautiful day for a tour of the grounds, and I have heard that the gardens are more familiar to you than to us. I would hate to lose this opportunity to benefit from your greater knowledge of the area." Charles wanted desperately to keep Jane at Netherfield for a few more hours. He had not had the pleasure of talking to such a selfless and unique woman in eons.

"A stroll is not advisable at the moment Mr Bingley, since Jane is just recovered and tires quite easily. There are also matters at home that I need to attend to which cannot be ignored any longer. Thank you for your kind invitation, but we have to decline." As Lizzie responded for herself and Jane, the younger sister did not miss the dissatisfied look that appeared in her older sister's eyes.

"You still need to perform your other selections Miss Elizabeth. We could all retire to the parlor and your sister could rest while you display." Darcy did not want the ladies to leave anymore then his friend. He knew Miss Elizabeth would reject his request, but he had to suggest it anyway, since he still selfishly wanted to hear her play for him.

"If you accompany Mr Bingley to Longbourn I promise I will play them for you there sir, but to do so now is impossible." Lizzie was so conflicted as she gazed into his pleading eyes. In truth she wanted to stay as much as Jane did and found it so difficult to refuse Mr Darcy anything when he looked at her that way.

"Then I will call with Bingley as soon as it is convenient for I intend to hold you to that promise." With a twinkle in his eye Darcy smiled at the prospect of having his wish fulfilled in the near future and was rewarded with a brilliant smile from his preferred lady in return.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality Mr Bingley and the superior treatment of your sisters while Jane was ill. It was quite enlightening to experience such exalted company. Come along Jane and let us head home now." Elizabeth started to link arms with Jane once again when Mr Bingley stepped forward.

"Let me walk you out Miss Bennett." Bingley offered his arm to her with a flourish.

"Thank you sir, that would be most appreciated." Jane accepted his arm and its support since she realized that she was feeling a little weak.

"Shall we join them Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy offered his arm to the lady with a gracious smile.

"Of course kind sir, lead the way." Elizabeth smiled up at him as she took his arm before they followed the couple proceeding them. "Mr Hurst, Mrs Hurst." She acknowledged them with a slight nod of her head as she passed them by, and without waiting for a response continued out the door.

"May I call on you tomorrow afternoon, Miss Bennett?" Bingley handed Jane into the carriage and made sure she was properly settled before he reached under the seat to secure her a blanket.

"Of course, I would be honored sir." Jane responded while reaching for the procured cloth then spread it across her lap.

"Until we meet in the morning, please take care of yourself and your sister, Miss Elizabeth." Mr. Darcy took her hand, holding it a little longer than was necessary to assist her in, and then hesitantly closed the door.

"That is always my intention Mr Darcy, so good day to you until tomorrow." Lizzie had turned her head towards the window so he could hear her, and smiled brightly at him as the carriage pulled away. Once he vanished from her sight she released a wistful sigh.

"Lizzie I know we need to talk, but you were correct to discourage us walking out, since I find myself exceedingly weak at the moment. If you do not mind I think I need to rest for awhile." Jane was too exhausted to move so she closed her eyes and leaned back into the seat.

"That is fine dear, we can chat later." Lizzie smiled at her weary sister and looked out of the window to watch the familiar scenery go by, hoping that it would help quiet her mind.

Facilitated by the gentle rocking of the carriage, it had only taken a few minutes to release the tension of the last week, so Lizzie sat back to relish the first peaceful moments she had experienced since she entered Netherfield. Elizabeth knew she better cherish it while it lasted, because soon they would be home and in the presence of the chaos that was mama.

BEFORE THE CARRIAGE had even come to a full stop, the door to Longbourn was thrown open and an obviously flustered Mrs Bennett appeared. Handkerchief waving in her hand, the matriarch descended upon their conveyance like a proverbial plague of locust, as she whinged loudly for all to hear.

"Why are you two arrived home already, since it is not Tuesday? I know for a fact it is Sunday, because I attended church with your sisters this morning and Reverend Caldwell gave a delightful sermon about Solomon or was it David. Well, that does not matter at all for the moment, but what does, is why are you here, instead of at Netherfield where you should be. Did I not specifically give instructions that you should stay until Tuesday?" As the footman opened their door and handed down her daughters, Mrs Bennett was quite confused and this vexed her. Things had been arranged perfectly to her way of thinking, and she did not understand why they had changed.

"Mama, Jane has recovered enough to return home, so when Mr Bingley extended the use of his carriage, I could see no reason to refuse his kind offer. It is a very fine carriage is it not mama?" Lizzie could see that her mother was becoming upset so she needed to find a way to distract her. Now was the time to soothe her before mama worked herself into quite a state. She linked her arm with her mother's and quickly led her back towards the house.

"Oh yes, it is ever so grand and large too! Are the seats...Oh no, you obstinate, headstrong girl; You will not get out of this that easily. I should have known that it was you, who disobeyed me in this. How is your sister to secure Mr Bingley if she is here and he is at Netherfield? Did you think of that in your selfish desire to rush home?" Mrs Bennett frowned and stopped on the threshold. Of course the change to her plan would be caused by her least favored child, since Elizabeth was always ordering things to suit herself.

"Jane's welfare is always first on my mind, mama. It would have been impolite to impose on the kindness of our hosts by staying. What would they have thought of us if we had abused their hospitality any longer, once Jane was well enough to leave?" Although Elizabeth knew it would be futile to try and explain this common courtesy to mama, particularly when she was in one of her moods, she had to try anyway.

Lizzie guided mama the rest of the way through the door, pausing only long enough for Jane to enter before closing the door behind them. While they stood in the foyer she waited to see what her mother would say and do next.

"Oh well, it is done now, so we will just have to make the best of it. Come along Jane, let us go into the parlor and you can tell me all about your Mr Bingley and his gracious sisters." Mrs Bennett released Lizzie's arm and walked forward expecting Jane to follow. She was stilled by the sound of her favorite daughter's voice.

"Mama I am quite exhausted and need to lay down for a while. After I sleep I will be glad to share everything with you." As she spoke it was obvious that Jane was trembling. Mary immediately appeared at her elbow and steadied her elder sister, concerned that she might collapse right there in the foyer. Jane had to lean heavily on her younger sister for support, all the while desiring nothing more than to go upstairs to bed.

"What nonsense is this? You just need to sit and rest for a while and have a cup of Hill's special tea. That is it, a cup of tea will set you right again. Hill!" Mrs Bennett voice boomed as the housekeeper appeared at her side like magic.

"Oh, there you are Hill. Make Miss Jane a cup of your restorative tea and bring it to the parlor." As the housekeeper turned to do her bidding, Mrs Bennett finally looked at her eldest daughter and saw nothing amiss. Jane was a little pale but that was to be expected after staying in bed for days. Dismissing Jane's request as nonsense, Fanny moved forward again, and was halted once more, but this time by Lizzie.

"Just a minute Mrs Hill. Mama, Jane has not completely recovered, so please let her rest. Mrs Hill's tea was a wonderful idea and I am sure Jane would appreciate it, but not until after she has slept. Come, we can go into the parlor and I will answer all your questions myself." Lizzie took her mother's arm and tried to move her, but she would not budge. When Kitty's head appeared from around the corner, Elizabeth gave her a look, that thanks to years of experience, was instantly obeyed. Kitty walked to her mothers side and took possession of her other arm.

"Well, if she is not well enough to sit with her mama, then she is not recovered enough to be here at all, she should still be at Netherfield like I instructed." With an indignant look on her face, Mrs Bennett shook Lizzie off with a huff. It was her second daughter's fault that Jane was here in the first place, and she was not sure that she wanted to talk to that selfish child at all.

"Please mama, go to the parlor with Kitty and get settled on the couch. Give me just a few minutes to get Jane cared for and I will be there, I promise." Lizzie nodded her approval to Kitty, who then gently led their mother away, patting her hand in a soothing fashion as they disappeared around the corner.

"Mary, would you please take Jane upstairs and get her ready for bed before she faints from fatigue." Lizzie smiled lovingly at her sisters, who both looked like they should be put to bed. Poor Mary had borne the brunt of the household responsibilities for a week, and looked worse for the wear.

"Can we talk later, Lizzie?" Mary had experienced a difficult time with mama without her elder sisters' help and needed Lizzie's compassionate ear to air her frustration.

"Of course Mary, come to my room before dinner and we can talk while we help each other get dressed." Lizzie smiled reassuringly at Mary as her sisters quit the foyer.

"Mrs Hill would you make sure that Mr Hill takes our trunks up to our rooms when it is convenient and let him know that I need to speak with him at the stable, as soon as I get through with mama." Lizzie smiled wearily at their longtime housekeeper, who turned quickly to do her bidding. "Oh, and Mrs Hill, if we could have some tea and some of those pastries that mama is so fond of brought to the parlor as soon as possible, I would be forever in your debt." At the sound of Lizzie's voice their servant turned and smiled back.

"Yes Miss Elizabeth, and if I may say so, it is good to have you and Miss Jane back home." Mrs Hill had practically raised all the Bennet girls but missed the eldest two in particular whenever they were away. She smiled affectionately at her Lizzie, then turned and left the hall.

"It is good to be back home" Lizzie said to the back of the retreating servant, then looked in the direction of the parlor and sighed "for the most part anyway." Lizzie knew she could not put it off any longer, so she went down the hall and entered the room to find her mother alone on the couch.

"So how are you feeling mama? Are you well?" Lizzie took the chair across from her mother and leaned back to get comfortable, because with mama's unpredictable nature this could take minutes or hours depending on her mood.

"Well, my nerves have been acting up a bit of late but…oh no Miss Lizzie, I know what you are about and I will not have any of it. You promised to tell me all, and I am holding you to it. How was Netherfield? Was it wonderful?" Mrs Bennett was as excited as a little girl on Christmas morning and wanted to hear every last detail that Lizzie could share.

At that moment, Mrs Hill entered the room with the tea tray in hand and sat it on the table in front of Elizabeth. The housekeeper curtsied to the ladies, Lizzie nodded back and the servant left the room, but her mother was too focused on her immediate concern - assuring herself of the unending felicity she was sure that her eldest daughter had experienced and inspired at Netherfield - to notice any of it. While pouring her mama some tea, fixing a plate and then handing it to her, Elizabeth contemplated where to start.

"What do you want to know, mama?" Lizzie had learned over the years that letting her mother make the decision of what she wanted to ask was the easiest and fastest way to accomplish any conversation. If she just told her the story then mama would interrupt every few minutes with questions and they would be at it the rest of the day.

"How was Mr Bingley? Was he attentive to our dear Jane? Did she get on well with his sisters? You know, that is just as important as pleasing the gentleman. Such refined ladies they are too, so Jane must impress them and win their favor as much as that of their brother. Five thousand a year is nothing to turn your nose up at you know, missy." The words flowed off Mrs Bennett's tongue in one continuous breath. That she would not have been able to hear the answers to any of her inquiries, even if Lizzie had been able to respond, never deterred Fanny from proposing them in such a rapid fire fashion.

"Mama please slow down, you are making my head spin. Let me answer one question before you move on to another." Lizzie was always amused and amazed by her mother's ability to talk so quickly, even incessantly most of the time.

"Fine Lizzie, but do hurry up. My poor nerves cannot take much more of your delays." Mrs Bennett pulled out her handkerchief from the bodice of her gown and started to nervously fan her face with it.

"Mr Bingley was an admirable gentleman and considerate host every time I had the opportunity to see him. A maid was sent by the master to inquire after Jane's wellbeing numerous times every day, and he would ask me personally about her health in the evening when we dined. Last night was the first opportunity that they had to keep company and he was very attentive to her every comfort." Lizzie watched as a smile slowly graced her mother's lips. That she was as pleased as a cat with a saucer of cream was obvious.

"Oh, I hope she wore that blue gown I sent? You know the one that displays her décolletage to its best advantage. Jane must always appear to her best advantage to keep his attentions, or she will never best all those ladies who are courting his favor in town." Mrs Bennett understood that this was how to go about attracting a gentleman, because her sister Phillips and Lady Lucas had told her so. She hated that she could not remember these kind of details for herself anymore.

"Yes mama, I chose the blue gown for her myself, as we all know how well it compliments her. It took a couple of hours, but I curled Jane's hair and arranged it in a style that enhanced her natural beauty. Mr Bingley seemed most appreciative of her appearance and did not leave her side for the whole time we were below stairs." Lizzie could easily see that she was making mama very happy with her tale, though watching Jane and Mr Bingley together had made Elizabeth ecstatic.

"See, everything is going just as I planned. We should expect him to offer for her before Christmas, if not sooner. A daughter married and the Mistress of Netherfield, who would have thought it? But what about his sisters? You have not mentioned them yet. Did Jane get on well with Miss Bingley and Mrs Hurst?" Mrs Bennett could just see it all now, she would put on a wedding the likes of which Meryton had never seen before. It would only be fitting, when the groom had five thousand a year.

"Mama, please do not say such a thing outside of this room. Mr Bingley has not offered for Jane yet. You do not want to run him off by voicing your expectations prematurely do you?" She was appalled that her mother would think such a thing let alone speak of it. Lizzie knew that she really had to find a way to curb mama's tongue somehow, before her unguarded effusions ruined everything for Jane.

"Oh dear, of course not Lizzie. If only I can remember to keep my thoughts to myself. You will remind me if need be, will you not daughter?" Mrs. Bennett was beginning to get light headed in her panic at the thought of losing the gentleman's favor.

"Of course I will, so please calm down mama. Now, as for Mr Bingley's sisters, they were both very kind to Jane and she seemed to like them quite well. Do you have anything else you want to know?" Lizzie noticed that mama looked a little bleary eyed after her last fit of nerves and hoped that they could stop here for now. There was no reason to share the fact that Mr Bingley's sisters had no use for Lizzie herself, because that story would definitely trigger a fit of nerves of colossal proportion.

"There is nothing more I can think of in the moment." Mrs Bennett blinked repeatedly as she realized that she was suddenly very weary. The way her head felt made her wonder if Hill had put some of her nerve tonic in her tea.

"Very well, then I will be at the stables if I am needed. Go rest for a while mama and I will see you later at dinner." Lizzie could see her mother's eyelids starting to droop and knew she would never make it above stairs.

"I think I will do just that since I find myself suddenly quite fatigued." Mrs Bennett yawned, stretched out on the couch and was asleep in an instant. Elizabeth got up, covered her mother with the blanket from the back of the couch and left the room.

As Lizzie passed through the kitchen on the way to the stables, she grabbed an apple as an appeasement gift for Zeus. She was sure the stallion was going to be put out with her for being gone so long and it would not do to neglect her second favorite fellow. Lizzie could not wait until she rode out with Mr Darcy tomorrow so she could introduce Zeus to the man who had stolen his place in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Now that their guests had departed, Charles had retired to his study after an afternoon ride with Darcy and was seated behind his substantial cherrywood desk, lost in thought. To say that he dreaded this difficult confrontation with his most troublesome sister would be an understatement, but it had to take place.

Caroline had finally appeared below stairs shortly before afternoon tea, ridiculously turned out in a gown befitting a peer calling on the Prince Regent at St James. As he had expected, she immediately accosted Darcy, and the man escaped the room as quickly as decorum would allow, pleading urgent matters of business that needed to be addressed. That Charles' sister was displeased with Darcy's hasty departure was clearly evident by the way Caroline stormed across the room and dropped upon the settee next to Louisa in a huff. Charles was sure that every servant in the house was aware of their mistress' pique by the volume of Caroline's thunderous berating of Mr Darcy's inconsiderate behavior, and on a Sunday no less.

With a sigh, the master of Netherfield reached for the bottle of port beside him and poured a liberal dose. Inasmuch as it was inevitable that he would have to endure Caroline's caterwauling again throughout most of this arduous endeavor, Charles felt he needed some liquid fortification beforehand. Once the glass was half empty and his anxiety adequately stilled, Charles rang for a servant to deliver his request for Caroline's company to the parlor.

It was a full half an hour later that she complied, which had come as no real surprise. At least she had given him time to finish his bracer before their battle of wills commenced.

"What do you want Charles?" Caroline stuck her head in through the door, but had no intentions of entering. She was not in the mood to endure whatever chastisement her ridiculous brother felt inclined to dole out.

"Come in Caroline and shut the door behind you." Charles' voice was as cold as steel and broached no opposition. Caroline entered the room with a nonchalant air, only just crossing the threshold and refused to fully close the door behind her.

"There is much work for me to sort out in the household, since I was indisposed yesterday. Please make it quick brother, because I can not spare the time for a lengthy conversation." In truth, Caroline wanted to avoid this discussion altogether and would use any excuse necessary to postpone it.

"Well, I suggest you take a seat and make the time, as you have much to account for." With determination Charles stood his ground and demanded her attention. He was determined that for once in her life, by God, Caroline was going to listen to him.

"Do not speak to me in that tone of voice Charles, because I am not obligated to remain and tolerate it." Caroline retorted defiantly as she headed towards the door to leave.

"I demand you sit down Caroline and I mean it. As the master of this house, I strongly suggest you do as I bid, unless you desire to spend the rest of the week alone in your rooms." Charles' typical air of geniality was nowhere to be seen as he slowly rose to his feet, squared his shoulders, and stood to his full inches.

"Alright!" Caroline turned towards him, stomped back into the room and dropped ungracefully into the chair in front of his desk. "There, are you satisfied now?" Caroline demanded, glaring daggers at her brother.

"Your compliance is an improvement, but no I am not pleased with your behavior." Charles retook his seat while staring at his sister in disgust, both for her ongoing failure to recognize the inappropriate tenor of her behavior as well as for necessitating this unpleasant conversation.

"You and I need to address your ridiculous preoccupation with Darcy. On numerous occasions I have warned you to leave my friend alone yet you persist in your unwanted attentions. He will never ask for your hand Caroline, no matter how you present yourself, so leave off and search for someone who will." Charles had tried previously to gently persuade his sister of the same, and to suggest that she look elsewhere, all with no lasting effect. He knew his comment was harsh, but Caroline did not understand subtlety.

"You are mistaken Charles and I will prove it. As I possess all the attributes necessary for the future mistress of Pemberley, I see no reason for him not to make me an offer." Caroline donned her haughtiest posture while looking down her nose in indignation at her ignorant brother's comment.

"Except for the fact that he detests you Caroline." Charles hated to be so brutally honest, but he needed to jolt Caroline back to reality somehow.

"What does liking or disliking your partner have to do with marriage? I have worked hard to acquire all the accomplishments that are expected in a perfect wife amongst the ton, thus I can see no obstacle to our match." Caroline was aware that Louisa despised Gilbert and theirs was a marriage of convenience. She could see no difference between their situation and that of herself and Mr Darcy. As anyone of good taste knew, a marriage did not require wives to much tolerate their husbands' presence for more than the space of an evening meal, or the occasional dance or game of whist at an assembly. And while Caroline certainly admired the figure Mr Darcy struck in his perfectly cut and tailored coats, she did not have any particular interest in discussing anything more than the latest gossip or fashions with him.

"What does him liking or disliking you have to do with marriage? Good lord Caroline, have you taken leave of your senses? Darcy is appalled by your constant clinging and fawning over him, to the point that he would do anything to escape a room that you occupy. What kind of felicity do you think you would have if your husband were to constantly scorn you?" Charles just could not comprehend the feminine mind and his sisters' least of all. This was the second time in two days that he had heard the same attitude. He could not imagine his Jane nor Darcy's Elizabeth ever believing such rubbish. Did most women just prefer to be unhappy?

"He is your best friend Charles, so he would eventually grow to accept me. We would settle into our own pursuits after we were married for awhile, as most couples of the ton do." Caroline had overheard the whispered talk of the married ladies of the first circle when they thought she was not paying attention. It was expected for the husband to take a mistress after the birth of his heir and acceptable for the wife to find a lover, provided she did so discreetly.

"You have just proven my point Caroline by holding such an opinion of Darcy's inclinations. As your brother, I have at no time desired to be this frank with you, but you have forced my hand. You would never be the perfect wife for Darcy, even if you were the daughter of a Duke with a dowry of fifty thousand pounds rather than the well-dowered daughter of an insignificant tradesman. You lack every single quality required to make him happy." It pained Charles to disclose this to Caroline, but she possessed little intelligence or wit - beyond the basest variety that took pleasure in the unhappiness of others - and no compassion or humor at all. Darcy needed all of these characteristics, as well as never-ending loyalty in a woman or he would be miserable.

With her obstinate insistence, Caroline had succeeded in forcing her brother to say something that hurt no one but herself. If there had been any other witnesses to her unbraiding, Caroline might have been forced to think before she spoke again, or even to consider that Mr Darcy was not worth exposing herself to ridicule. However, as her brother was the only other person in the room, her pique overrode her good sense which otherwise would have suggested that she return to her rooms and wait for a more opportune time to strike.

"How dare you disparage me, Charles. I am just as good as any Duke's daughter and better than most of the women of the first circles. When I prove you wrong brother and marry Mr Darcy, do not expect an invitation to Pemberley from me anytime soon thereafter." Caroline was furious with Charles for his slight and intended to make him pay for insulting her.

"Then you intend to continue pursuing Darcy, even though I have warned you off?" Charles knew what her answer would be before Caroline even voiced it, as he had been witness to his sister's obstinate mien since childhood.

"Of course I do. He just needs to be shown that I am the superior choice." Caroline raised her chin and dared Charles to contradict her.

"Then you leave me no alternative, but to disclose the consequences for your disobedience. You will no longer be my hostess at Netherfield. That honor will now go to Louisa, as it should have in the first place, as our eldest sister. Along with that…." Charles was not surprised when her screech brought his explanation to a halt.

"How dare you Charles?" Caroline pounded both fists down on the desk in outrage. "Louisa does not possess half of the abilities necessary to manage a household. She would botch the position and embarrass us all before the locals and Mr Darcy. You cannot be serious about doing this." Caroline sat back again and shook her head in disbelief at the unmindfulness of her brother. The man was ridiculous if he thought Louisa could supervise a household the way she could.

"Oh, but I am serious Caroline. And along with that, I will be halving your allowance for the next three months." Charles knew this would be the most affective way to dissuade Caroline from her present course. Mercenary should have been his sister's middle name instead of Marie.

"You cannot do that Charles, that money is from my inheritance." Caroline felt the blood drain from her face so fast that if she had not been sitting down she probably would have fainted. Charles would not be so mean as to do this to her would he?

"Legally, as your guardian, I can Caroline, since the interest from your dowry is the stipend you receive each month. You habitually overspend your allotment, requiring me to cover the difference. Just consider the other half partial repayment of your preexisting debt to me." Charles was pleased to see the moment that Caroline realize he was serious and finally lost all of her bluster.

"But what am I to do for funds when I am in town? As you have so meanly pointed out, you pay the modiste and you know how much one of my gowns costs. January is the latest I would be able to begin the preparations for my new wardrobe, since I cannot possibly start the season in gowns that I have already been seen in." Caroline was in such a quandary. Maybe she could get Charles to reconsider if she promised to leave Mr. Darcy alone.

"Well, then it is good that we will be staying in Hertfordshire because no one here has seen your gowns before." Charles smiled to himself at the look of disbelief on his sister's face at that revelation.

"Stay in this backward, godforsaken place? Oh I think not, and you cannot force me to stay a moment longer." Caroline's defiance had returned with that disgusting prospect and she was not going to take this outrage laying down.

"I am sure Aunt Matilda would love to have your company in Scarborough for awhile. Shall I call your maid to start packing for you?" Charles knew he had thrown the final trump. Caroline hated Scarborough more than Hertfordshire and could not abide Aunt Matilda at all.

"No Charles that will not be necessary since I will not be leaving. This place has changed you, brother, and not for the better. You would have never treated me this way in town." Caroline was far from pleased with Charles' new behavior.

"All that Netherfield has done Caroline is reminded me that I am the man in this family and it is about time that I acted like it." Charles was reveling in the power of finally besting his sister. He reveled in what it felt like to be one's own master.

"If I promise to desist from any marked attentions to Mr Darcy, would you reconsider cutting my allowance?" If the plan that Caroline had formulated worked she would not need to worry about impressing the younger Mr. Darcy at all.

"If in a month you have demonstrated to my satisfaction that you are sincere, then I will reinstate your stipend." Charles doubted that his sister was truly capable of such a feat, but only time would tell.

"Then I promise I will leave Mr Darcy alone." Caroline stated with total sincerity.

"Good. Now you are free to leave and go on about your business. Please tell Louisa I want to talk with her about planning the ball." Charles was ready to move on to more pleasant topics like dancing with Miss Jane Bennet.

"So you are really serious about holding a ball at Netherfield? I thought you were just placating that insolent Bennett child." Caroline was not about to try to discourage her brother in his desire, as it could be the perfect opportunity for her.

"I meant it. November the twenty-sixth is but nine days away and I believe that should give Mrs. Haskins plenty of time to make the white soup." Charles broke into a huge smile at that prospect.

"May I invite a few acquaintances from town?" Caroline had two particular invitations that she wanted to issue, so she hoped her brother would agree.

"Of course you can Caroline. It would be pleasant to have a few of your school friends in attendance." Charles thought that maybe if Caroline had a few of her peers around her, it might improve her interaction with the neighbors on the night of the ball.

"Yes, I am sure that they will find it quite enlightening. As soon as I find Louisa, I will let her know that you need to see her, brother." Caroline got up from the chair and left the room with joy in her step for the first time since they arrived in this horrible place. Everything was going to work out perfectly now.

"Thank you Caroline, I will see you at dinner." Charles smiled to himself as she closed the door. As the Master of Netherfield poured a celebratory drink and toasted his success, he could not help but think that everything was going to work out perfectly now.

DINNER AT LONGBOURN that evening was its usual raucous affair, with the din of feminine voices speaking over each other. The inappropriate utterances of Mrs Bennet and Lydia dominated the room. As the former regaled anyone who would listen with her expectations of Jane's triumph with Mr Bingley, the latter's incessant chatter was focused on her rapture with the officers she had met while having tea at Aunt Phillips home that afternoon. In other words, there was not one sensible thought aired the whole time they were at table. Lizzie could not help but be mortified by this blatant illustration of the superior quality of the company they had just left at Netherfield, even with the occasional outburst of ire from Miss Bingley.

Once the repast was finished and the ladies of the house had retired to the parlor for their customary nightly pursuits, Lizzie decided to brave her father in his book-room. After all the silliness at dinner, she was hoping for an intelligent conversation from her quick-witted, although misanthropic, father. As she rapidly turned the corner and entered the dimly lit hallway, she was almost run down by Mrs Hill carrying an empty tray in her hands.

"There you are Miss Lizzie! Thank heavens you appeared and saved me the fuss of scouring the house for you. Your father is asking after you child and he seems a mite upset, so you might want to go right in and see what he is about." Mrs Hill was worried about the master. He had not been himself for days.

"Thank you Mrs. Hill, that is where I am headed. Could you please ask Mrs Miller to pack some provisions for in the morning, since I expect we will be out until mid afternoon? There will be a guest accompanying your husband and me, so please have her prepare enough for three." Lizzie kept her request brief hoping their trusted servant would take the hint and ask no more.

"Oh, of course Miss Lizzie, I will take care of it right away, as I am heading that direction right now. Should I have her include a bottle of that sweet wine that you favor to share with the gentleman? Or perhaps if he is not from around here, he might prefer something else all together?" Mrs Hill knew that Robby would tell her all this evening while they got ready for bed, but she could not help but want the details sooner.

"You are a sly one Mrs Hill, fishing for the particulars, but yes, I am sure that a bottle of wine would be greatly appreciated by the gentleman." Lizzie was amused at the housekeeper's inquiry. Mrs Hill was the biggest gossip at Longbourn, after her mother of course, and Lizzie had learned long ago how to avoid her pointed queries.

"Very good then, sleep well and I will see you in the morning." Mrs Hill bobbed a curtsy and continued to the kitchen with the tray. She could not help but wonder which of the gentlemen from Netherfield would be riding out with them tomorrow, Mr Bingley or Mr Darcy, as she was sure it had to be one of them.

As soon as Lizzie knocked, her father bid her enter. She crossed the threshold to his refuge and closed the door. She headed straight to her favorite chair, a well-worn high-back, embroidered with hunting hounds and stacked high with her favorite tomes on land management. Once she had moved them to the table beside her, Elizabeth settled into the chair and studied her father's face, finding the signs of stress etched there as Mrs Hill had implied.

"It is good to have you home Lizzie. How was your stay at Netherfield?" Mr Bennet had not slept well in three days and was exhausted. Now that his Lizzie was back he hoped she would be able to help him solve his dilemma.

"It is good to be home, Papa, but no more inquiries about Netherfield, please. Mama bombarded me with questions before I even entered the house and I do not believe that you would honestly care a whit about the food that was served, the after-dinner entertainment, what Mr Bingley's sisters wore on every occasion that we kept company or when Mr Bingley will make an offer for Jane." Lizzie leaned back in her chair, scrutinizing her father more closely. She realized that her father must be seriously upset, since he had not even chuckled at her jest. As if that was not proof enough of his distress, he was now attempting to make small talk, although he abhorred mindless chatter.

"You have been sorely missed, child. There has not been a rational discourse in this house since you and Jane left. If not for Mr Hill's company I would have joined you at Netherfield days ago and begged sanctum myself." Although Mr Bennet said this in levity, there was some candor in his statement.

"Oh dear, I can just imagine how Miss Bingley would have reacted to that. Maybe it would have been more prudent to send mama, Kitty and Lydia to Netherfield instead." The image of Miss Bingley's shocked face as it paled from being descended upon by a gaggle of Bennet women was so comical that Lizzie chuckled out loud.

"Although a pleasant thought, I do not see how that would improve our circumstances, since we would probably find ourselves hosting the Netherfield party before the day was out." Mr Bennet paused and decided that this was the perfect lead in, so he began."That brings me to the issue I wished to discuss with you, since it appears we will be having a houseguest. The heir to Longbourn, my cousin Mr William Collins, will descend upon us at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon to visit for a fortnight." Mr Bennet knew that this whole situation was his fault. If he had only opened the man's letter when it arrived or turned it over to Lizzie to handle in the first place, they would not be in this predicament now.

"Oh Papa, what are we to do? Can you write and refuse him? Explain to him that Mama is ill and the stress would not be good for her." As Lizzie voiced her thoughts she realized it was already too late. Even if they sent an express, Mr Collins would be on his way before it arrived.

"That would be the reasonable course of action and I considered it, but I do not think it would work on Mr Collins. He is….well, here read the letter yourself then tell me whether you believe that approach would have deterred him." Mr Bennet opened his desk, pulled out the letter, and handed it to Elizabeth. As his second child scanned the contents of the page, her brow started to furrow with each word, until by the end of the missive she wore a worrisome scowl.

"Hunsford, near Westerham, Kent, 15th October.

"Dear Sir,

"The disagreement subsisting between yourself and my late honoured father always gave me much uneasiness, and since I have had the misfortune to lose him, I have frequently wished to heal the breach; but for some time I was kept back by my own doubts, fearing lest it might seem disrespectful to his memory for me to be on good terms with anyone with whom it had always pleased him to be at variance.—'There, Mrs. Bennet.'—My mind, however, is now made up on the subject, for having received ordination at Easter, I have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honourable Lady Catherine de Bourgh, widow of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, whose bounty and beneficence has preferred me to the valuable rectory of this parish, where it shall be my earnest endeavour to demean myself with grateful respect towards her ladyship, and be ever ready to perform those rites and ceremonies which are instituted by the Church of England. As a clergyman, moreover, I feel it my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families within the reach of my influence; and on these grounds I flatter myself that my present overtures are highly commendable, and that the circumstance of my being next in the entail of Longbourn estate will be kindly overlooked on your side, and not lead you to reject the offered olive-branch. I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologise for it, as well as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends—but of this hereafter. If you should have no objection to receive me into your house, I propose myself the satisfaction of waiting on you and your family, Monday, November 18th, by four o'clock, and shall probably trespass on your hospitality till the Saturday se'ennight following, which I can do without any inconvenience, as Lady Catherine is far from objecting to my occasional absence on a Sunday, provided that some other clergyman is engaged to do the duty of the day.—I remain, dear sir, with respectful compliments to your lady and daughters, your well-wisher and friend,

"William Collins"

"Oh good lord, the man is a sycophant and a fool. You were correct that a confession about Mama's ailment would not have stopped him. It likely would have hastened Mr Collins' arrival. He would have most likely seen it as his Christian duty, as a man of the cloth, to minister to, and provide succor for the poor afflicted woman and her family. How could such a dullard ever have been ordained in the first place? As for his patroness, this Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I have no respect for her judgement, if she saw fit to bestow a valuable living on this, this… insensible toady." Lizzie was incensed and appalled at the gall of this obviously self-seeking man.

"Maybe all of the reasons you cited are exactly why it was given to him in the first place, but that is immaterial. What is crucial now is how we handle Mr Collins and your mother's reaction to the arrival of the heir to Longbourn." Mr Bennet was sure that Fanny would make quite a scene. He would have to remember to have Mrs Hill close by with her salts as soon as Mr Collins appeared tomorrow afternoon.

"Could you send her to Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's in the morning? Mr Bingley is hosting a ball at Netherfield soon. Lydia and Kitty could accompany her to London to buy new gowns. With fittings and such that would keep her away for at least a se'nnight. Jane and I would gladly act as your hostesses in her absence, if it ensured Mama's safety." Lizzie thought this was a viable idea since they could do nothing to keep Mr Collins away from mama now.

"That is an excellent suggestion, except for two issues barring the way. The first is Mr Bingley and his rumored preference for Jane. Your mother would never leave Longbourn and possibly miss the gentleman's proposal to her favorite daughter. The other and most troubling is Mr Collins himself and his offered olive branch." Mr Bennet was no fool and saw through Mr Collins' convoluted words, to his thinly veiled designs beneath.

"Papa, I do not understand what is so grave about him offering his hand in friendship." Lizzie could not envision ever liking this cousin or wanting to be his friend, but the sentiment seemed harmless enough.

"Elizabeth, you are my most intelligent daughter, so I am surprised you missed his implication. Reread the line after the declaration of his desire for a peaceful resolution to the entailment and read between the lines." Mr Bennet witnessed the moment that she puzzled it out. In righteous indignation she hurled herself from the chair, waving the letter around in front of her, astoundingly emulating her mother with one of her handkerchiefs.

"Mr Collins is coming to Longbourn with the expectation of marrying one of us? Does he think he can just come here and choose a daughter, like picking a favorite from a litter of puppies?" Lizzie was furious with the audacity and arrogance of this so-called parson. With the proof of his pretensions still clutched in her hand, Elizabeth concluded that William Collins would be the last man in the world that she could ever be prevailed upon to marry.

"It would appear so. But do not worry Lizzie, I would never approve of a match with such a man, for any of my daughters." Mr Bennet might not be the most diligent of fathers, but he wanted all his girls safely settled and happy.

"Thank you papa, but I assure you that possibility never crossed my mind." Lizzie sat back down and started to relax back into her chair when a horrifying thought struck her. "Oh dear! Maybe it would be best if we all went to London after all. If I am correct, Mr Collins will take one look at Jane and settle on her as his choice. That is until mama informs him of her forthcoming engagement. As her least favorite daughter, who do you think she will recommend to him to secure her place at Longbourn for the rest of her life? Although you would not approve of the match in the end, I would still have to suffer that offensive man's attentions for the duration of his stay." Lizzie could just see it now, the idiot parson following her around everywhere she went, fawning over her every opinion and making a total nuisance of himself at the Netherfield ball as he stepped on her toes. No, she would not tolerate that kind of behavior from anyone.

"Daughter, you have never fled from difficulty in your entire life. Are you going to start now because of some ridiculous parson?" Mr Bennet stared in disbelief at his usually undaunted Elizabeth. That she would consider running away on this occasion, with the weighty responsibilities that she carried, was to be expected, but that she would verbalize her discontent was unheard of. This situation with Mr Collins had obviously unnerved her more than he thought.

"Of course not papa, but I can wish, can I not." Lizzie sighed wistfully, then started to lay out their best course of action. "Alright, since we cannot avoid him, this is what I propose. You tell Mama about Mr Collin's imminent arrival at breakfast tomorrow. Tonight, after we retire, I will explain the situation to Jane and Mary, then we can make plans on how to soothe her in the morning. Most likely it will be mid afternoon before I return with Mr Hill, so there is no reason that I should not be back before our guest presents himself. The three of us should be able to distract Mama enough to keep her relatively calm until she becomes accustomed to him being in residence. To my way of thinking that is the best we can accomplish for the moment. Is that acceptable to you, Papa?" It was a flawed plan, filled with too many uncertainties and variables in Lizzie's opinion, but it was the only option left to them.

"It seems like a workable recourse and we can change our devices as needed until we come up with a better strategy." Mr Bennet laughed to himself when he realized that this whole discussion sounded like they were planning a military campaign. The analogy was fitting after all, since Fanny would consider Mr Collins the enemy as soon as he invaded her home.

"It is getting late and I still need to talk with my sisters, so I should head upstairs. Mr Hill and I will be leaving early in the morning and I will probably not see you until we return. Just so you know, Mr Darcy will be riding out with us so I can show him the improvements that have been made to the estate. He knows everything Papa, so when you meet him you can talk freely." Although Lizzie wished that she could keep Mr Darcy's presence in the morning a secret from everyone, she owed it to her Papa to inform him.

Mr Bennet was astounded at Lizzie's revelation and at the casual ease with which she informed her father that she had shared perhaps the family's biggest secret.

"Why in heavens name would you disclose our intimate affairs to a virtual stranger, and one who you do not even esteem?" Mr Bennet wondered what power this gentleman from Derbyshire had to loosen the tongue of his usually discreet daughter.

"Mr Darcy and I have formed an admirable acquaintance, Papa, and I trust him. It would be surprising if such a taciturn man would think to tell anyone, even if I had not sworn him to secrecy. Do not worry Papa, all will be well." Lizzie hoped that when Papa met Mr Darcy he would understand and trust him as she did. Her father continued to look concerned, and Lizzie could see his desire to return to his solitude, pretending that there was nothing wrong. "Really, I am fond of him Papa. Perhaps I did not always like him so well, but he is perfectly amiable once you get to know him." Lizzie was pleased to see her father relax a bit with this reassurance.

"I suppose I will have to rely on your judgement in this. Now, go on child so you can inform your sisters, and I can get back to my book. Good night my dear and sleep well." Mr Bennet picked up his tome, opened it to the spot he had left off and waited for her farewell.

"May I take the letter with me to show to Jane and Mary? It might clarify some of the issues and make them easier to explain." Lizzie needed to warn her sisters off Mr Collins, and it would be tangible proof of his character and intent.

"Of course you can Lizzie, then you can throw it in the fire when you are through. I am sure that I will be forced to endure enough of his words in person, whether I want to are not." Mr Bennet resented the fact that his privacy was going to be invaded in the first place, but if it had to be disrupted, did it have to be by such a fool.

"Thank you Papa and good night. I will see you tomorrow." Lizzie got up, kiss her father on the cheek, and exited the room, closing the door behind her.

As she walked down the hall she pondered the gravity of their predicament. Mr Collins residing in the house was going to play havoc with the already chaotic atmosphere of Longbourn and was just another problem that would fall to her to handle.

Lizzie was not pleased with this muddle, and now she had to figure out how to explain the situation to her sisters. She was weary and wanted nothing more than to retire for the night, but she still had an obligation that had to be fulfilled. As she trudged up the stairs, Lizzie was pleased that at least she had her morning outing to look forward to, and her time alone with the intelligent Mr Darcy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Mary was reading alone in her room as was her habit in the evening before she went to sleep. The comfort of the chair and the dimness of the light had made her drowsy, but she was determined to finish this one last passage.

_For if ye forgive men their trespasses, your heavenly Father will also forgive you: But if ye forgive not men their trespasses, neither will your._

Forgiveness was a hard lesson to learn, let alone practice, when you lived with a woman who disparaged your every thought, look, or deed. Mary knew that Mama was ill and could not help what she said, but it was hurtful nonetheless. This treatment had made her feel like an orphan for years. She was not sure how she would have survived the isolation if it had not been for the loving care of her older sisters. And how had she repaid their unwavering devotion…. by envying them.

Sometimes late at night, she would pray to be as good and beautiful as Jane or as clever and compassionate as Lizzie. But at first light when she looked in the mirror, all she saw was plain mousy Mary staring back at her. The tears of disappointment would begin to flow and nurture the seeds of envy in her heart. Since the Bible clearly stated that envy was a sin, this just proved she was indeed a sinner. Mary could not forgive her mother, envied her sisters and thought she was fit for a life of sanctity. What an arrogant and prideful creature she was, but she did try desperately to be virtuous.

Mary was startled out of her self-recriminations by a knock at her door. Since Jane was not herself yet and neither Lydia nor Kitty ever came to her room, it had to be Elizabeth.

"Come in Lizzie." Mary looked at the clock on the table beside her and was surprised to see that it was almost ten o'clock.

"It is late and I know you are about to retire, but could you join Jane and I in our room? It is important or I would not bother you." Lizzie noticed the open book in her sister's lap and the weary look on Mary's face. She had just caught her in time before she had extinguish the candles.

"Of course just let me put my robe and slippers on, then I will be right there. Mama is well is she not?" Mary could see that Lizzie was disturbed about something and in most cases that something was their mother.

"She is for now, but the three of us need to devise a plan to keep it that way. Once we are all together I will tell you more. Please hurry. Jane is half asleep already." As soon as Mary arose, Lizzie closed the door and headed back to her room.

Mary put down her bible and quickly donned her robe and footwear before hastening down the hall to her sisters' room. She knocked and opened the door before Lizzie even had time to bid her enter.

"What is this about, Lizzie? What can I do to help?" As Mary glanced around the room she observed that Jane was already abed, propped up by pillows with Lizzie beside her looking quite pensive. Mary walked to the chair in the corner and repositioned it, bringing it closer to better converse with her sisters before she sat down.

"We have an issue that could be a threat to Mama's wellbeing. Papa received this letter a fortnight ago from his cousin and heir, Mr Collins. He is to arrive tomorrow afternoon to stay with us for awhile." Lizzie displayed the missive to her sisters briefly before returning it to her hands.

"Why did mama not speak of his visit at dinner this evening? She cannot be pleased with this turn of events." Jane was confused. This kind of situation normally would have their mother in such a fit of ill humor that she would require a dose of her nerve tonic.

"Mama does not know yet. Papa is going to tell her at breakfast in the morning. Both of you need to be present to distract her and help Papa keep her calm." Lizzie could tell that Mary was no more pleased with this development than she was, but she trusted her younger sister would do whatever was needed.

"Things were supposed to improve once you both got home. It is going to be worse than ever around here with the heir to Longbourn in residence." Mary could clearly visualize it all now, down to the waving handkerchief and shrieking voice. It made her more weary than ever.

"It will work out just fine, Mary. We will just have to be more diligent in our attentions to Mama's emotional state while he is here." Jane felt the pressure as much as Mary, but she was confident that between the two of them they could successfully divert Mama's attention. Once again Mary felt the weight of her unworthiness for her feelings of resentment arose in the face of Jane's positivity.

"What do we know of this man and why is he coming now?" Other than Papa and Uncle, they had never had a man stay under their roof, and Mary did not like it one bit.

"He is a pastor with a living in Hunsford, and if Papa is correct in his assessment, the gentleman is coming in search of a wife." If this had not been so serious, Lizzie would have laughed at the shocked look on both of her sisters' faces, but Mary seem truly dismayed.

"He means to marry one of us? Oh, Papa would not force us would he?" Mary shot out of her chair and rushed to Lizzie, grabbing both of her hands in distress.

"Of course not, but this man is a sycophant and a toady, so we all need to be vigilant around him." Lizzie squeezed her hands in support and then let go. Mary immediately started to pace about the room, with such a look of fear on her face that it frightened Lizzie just to look at her.

"Lizzie, do you not think you are being a little harsh. You have not even met the man yet. Did the gentleman clearly state that this was his reason for visiting?" Jane noticed the unusual exchange between her younger sisters. Perhaps if she interjected some doubt, maybe Mary would relax and sit back down.

"No Jane he did not but there is nothing clear about his letter. Here read it yourself." Lizzie thrust the offensive missive into Jane's waiting hands. "Mary dear, please calm yourself. He will be here but a short time, and if we watch out for each other we should make it through this trial unscathed." Lizzie could not comprehend Mary's agitation. It seemed quite out of character for her.

"But what if Mama finds out his purpose? She would be in such a state if he settled on one of us and we refused him." Would she be forced to accept the man just to safeguard Mama? As selfish as it sounded, Mary knew she would never be able to do it.

"We will just have to make sure that does not happen, so put your concerns away. If by chance it did, I am sure Mama would choose me to make the sacrifice." Lizzie watched as Mary released a heavy sigh of relief and turned back towards the bed. Her heart lurched a little bit at her older sister's ready acceptance of her potential fate, but Mary quickly realized her error and turned around to speak an apology. Lizzie waved off any appeasing statement, and tried to ignore her sister's look of guilt and shame.

"Here Mary, read this and I am sure it will relieve your mind. He seems to be a rather odd sort of fellow, who is overly pleased with his patroness and wishes to meet his family, but I do not see that he has any designs on any of us." Jane handed the missive to Mary and watched as Mary sat down to read.

"Let us pray that you are correct Jane, but I fear you are not." Lizzie wished that her older sister were a little more realistic at times like this, but if she was, she would not be Jane.

"You and Papa are much too suspicious of people's intentions, Lizzie. The man just wants to heal the breach in the family and has offered his hand in friendship." Jane was sure this had to be the case.

"What about the olive branch he offers, Jane?" Had his offer gone right over Jane's head? Yes, Lizzie had missed it at first, but she had not been forewarned the way Jane had been.

"Lizzie and Papa are right, Jane. Can you not see his implication in his words?_ I cannot be otherwise than concerned at being the means of injuring your amiable daughters, and beg leave to apologize for it, as to assure you of my readiness to make them every possible amends-but of this hereafter. _My readiness to make them every possible amends, Jane… do you not see his meaning now?" Mary's fear reasserted itself, and had intensified with every word she read.

"You could take his meaning that way I suppose, but until he arrives and it is proven, I will not think ill of him." Jane responded with a stubborn set to her jaw.

"Lizzie will you talk to him and determine for sure that this is his purpose?" Mary knew Lizzie well enough to be certain that if anyone could get to the truth it would be her sister.

"Mary, that would not be proper. What would he think of her?" Jane worried her lip, as she stared in frustration at her younger sisters.

"He would think that I care about my sisters Jane, nothing more. Of course I will talk to him Mary, since I had already decided to anyway. Please do not concern yourself." Lizzie watched as the tension in Mary's shoulders relaxed and the look of disapproval appeared on Jane's face.

"Thank you Lizzie. You truly are the best of sisters. Now I have something I need to tell you and I hope you both will give me your blessing. While you were at Netherfield, I made a decision about my own future, that requires I never marry any man. I wish to devote my life to the church." Mary stared at her hands intently and then gingerly glanced up to judge her sisters' reaction.

"You want to take vows? But we are not Catholic." Mary had always been pious, but Lizzie was surprised that she wished to take it as far as converting. She had expected her to just marry a minister someday.

"Yes I have prayed on it and have decided to dedicate myself to God. There is a small group of gentlewomen who have been working diligently for the last three decades to create a sisterhood within the Anglican church. These are the devout ladies I wish to join." Mary's determination and resolve resounded in the steadiness of her voice.

"But what about children? Surely you would want to marry and have some of your own?" Her aversion to Mary's idea was clearly etched upon Jane's face.

"My desire is to be one of the Sisters of Mercy and give succor to the needy, or maybe teach the children of the poor, so they can better themselves in the world. They are all God's children, so they would be mine as well." Mary stared away unfocused on her surroundings, with a gentle and serene look gracing her mien.

"That is a lofty and admirable choice Mary, but you would have to go to school to accomplish that, would you not?" Lizzie did not want to discourage Mary, since this was the softest and most beautiful that Lizzie had ever seen her usually somber and stern-faced sister, but she needed to point out the difficulties she would face.

"Reverend Caldwell said that there is a seminary school in London that accepts girls, so I could start there right after the first of the year. Papa would probably approve, but Mama would not understand at all. She is so focused on marrying us all off that anything else would just upset her." Mary's eyes teared up at how easily her dreams could be dashed by her family obligations.

"That is true, but if this is what you really want, I will talk to Papa. Do you have to board to attend or could you stay with Aunt and Uncle?" Lizzie had quickly come up with some options that might work, but they hinged on Mary's answer.

"Reverend Caldwell believes that I can do either one." Mary knew she was putting her future in Lizzie's hands, but her resourceful sister always came through for all of them.

"If Aunt and Uncle agree, then we could tell Mama that they invited you to come and stay to help Aunt take care of the children. We could sweeten it by saying that it could possibly put you in the way of some gentlemen callers in town. That way she would never have to know what you were really about." Lizzie hated disguise of any kind but if stretching the truth a bit kept Mama safe, even if only temporarily, she would do it to help Mary.

"Thank you Lizzie, I think that would work admirably and it takes such a burden off my mind." Mary smiled and leaned back in her chair, completely relaxed for the first time that evening.

"We just want you to be happy Mary, so if this is what you want, then I will do my best to support you." Lizzie now had to find the time to talk to papa, on top of everything else. She sighed wearily as Jane began to speak.

"Although I cannot imagine being desirous of such a state myself, I will support you as well. All I ask is that you be completely sure of this course before you irrevocably commit yourself." Jane wanted the love and companionship of a good man and children above anything else, so Mary's decision was hard for her to fathom.

"Thank you Jane, I promise that I will. Now Lizzie, how do we go about distracting Mama in the morning?" Once Mary had relaxed, she realized how tired she really was.

"Jane, did Mr Bingley not ask to call on you tomorrow afternoon?" Lizzie thought she had heard him ask, but needed to be sure.

"Yes Lizzie he did. Do you think if I mention his request, that it would be enough to placate Mama?" Jane was looking forward to the gentleman's visit and hated to use it as a ploy.

"It is doubtful if anything will appease her, but it should redirect her thoughts for awhile. You could add some more about Netherfield's decor or Mr Bingley's sisters' style of dress. I know, tell her about what Mrs Haskins served at dinner. That is always assured to send Mama into one of her hour long dissertations about how much better a cook our Mrs Miller is than anyone else in the neighborhood." Lizzie knew there were a plethora of topics that would distract mama. If Jane would just think on it awhile, she would come armed with a list.

"If only you could be here too, Lizzie. You are so much better at thinking on your feet than I am." Jane feared being the one to fail, and causing their mother's demise.

"If not for the estate business that I have to address tomorrow, I would not leave you to handle this alone. You know I trust both of you and you will do just fine. Now it is late and we all need to be rested so we can have our wits about us in the morning." Lizzie patted Jane's hand reassuringly, smiled encouragingly at Mary, and rose from her seat to kiss Jane on the cheek.

"Jane, should I wait for you in my room, so we can head below stairs together or would you prefer me to come here and help you get ready?" Mary knew Jane was not usually an early riser, so her help would get them downstairs sooner.

"It would be lovely dear if you came here. We could finalize our plans before going to table." Jane felt relieved at Mary's offer, since she was so tired that she was afraid that she would oversleep.

"Good night Jane. I will see you then." Mary squeezed Jane's hand in support.

"Good night Mary and sleep well." Jane returned the loving gesture, yawned and scooted down in the bed then closed her eyes.

"Good night Mary. Have pleasant dreams and thanks for your help." Lizzie rose from her perch on the bed and embraced her fledgling sister, praying that all would go well for her in the future.

"Good night Lizzie. May God bless you and keep you safe." Mary released Lizzie, kissed her forehead and headed for the door.

Once on the other side she quickly walk down the dimly lit hall and returned to her room. After all of the emotional revelations of the evening, she wondered if she would actually find sleep tonight. As Mary blew out the candle and knelt for her nightly devotional, she prayed that she would be granted enough grace to be just as invisible to Mr Collins as she was to every other man of her acquaintance.

IN SPITE OF THE fact that Elizabeth had not slept well, she was up, properly dressed in her dark blue tailored riding habit, and in the kitchen at first light. The solitude of the empty room was peaceful, as she rummaged through the pantry looking for a special treat for Othello. With this particular unknown stallion it would be best to come bearing gifts, that is if she wanted to make a good first impression. When she found just the right delicacy, she pocketed enough for two, and quickly exited the kitchen through the back door.

The morning air was brisk and invigorating, inspiring her to hasten to the stable to meet her steward. Mr Hill was already there with both horses prepared and was in the process of attaching their provisions to his saddle. Johnny, their stable boy, was struggling to control an overly excited and impatient Zeus as he snorted and pawed the ground.

"Good morning Mr Hill. How are you faring today?" Lizzie smiled kindly at the elderly servant as she passed him, on the way to help the boy who was trying desperately to calm her anxious horse.

"Just fine Miss Lizzie and how are you this fine day?" Mr Hill looked on with something akin to fatherly amusement as a lump of sugar appeared, as if by magic, in his young mistresses hand. Zeus stilled long enough to lip the treat off of her open palm, before he started to toss his head again, straining against the reins in the boy's hands.

"Well, thank you and as ready to get started as this fine fellow seems to be. Johnny could you please try to hold him still while I mount." Lizzie stood impatiently on the mounting block as Zeus repeatedly danced away from her.

"Yes, Miss Lizzie, I will do my best but that one is full of spit and vinegar this morning for sure." When Zeus defiantly tossed his head back and almost pulled the boy off the ground, Mr Hill finally took pity on the lad and held the stallions head, while Johnny helped her up on the saddle. Once her leg was secured in the pommel and her skirt adjusted, Mr Hill handed her the reins, then backed out of the way of the sidestepping animal. He smiled to himself, well aware of what was to come, since it was a common enough occurrence with these two.

"Thank you for your assistance Mr Hill." Lizzie shortened the reins as the stallion fought her control. "It appears that we will get nothing accomplished today until I give this fellow his head for awhile. There is no reason for you to push old Nellie to her limits to try and keep up, so take your time following us. I will see you at the stile in a bit." Lizzie let Zeus prance forward until he cleared the paddock.

"Please be careful Miss Lizzie. You know your father would have my head if anything happened to you on my watch." Mr Hill called as he observed her slowly loosen the reins to give the horse more freedom.

"You know I always am. See you there soon." Lizzie finally gave Zeus his head and kicked him into motion. The last thing that Mr Hill saw was a streak of blue and grey disappearing behind the trees as they galloped down the path towards the border with Netherfield.

AS DARCY APPROACHED their rendezvous point, he reined in Othello to a canter, then urged him forward and jumped the stile with ease. The moment they landed on the other side he stopped and scanned the area to discern if Elizabeth had already arrived. Once he ascertained that there was no one about he settled back in the saddle to wait.

The gentleman was vigilantly focused on the path he assumed she would take, when he espied a speck of color off in the distance, barreling towards him at a breakneck pace. Fearful that perhaps someone had lost control of their mount and was in need of his assistance, Darcy kicked his steed into action, galloping in the direction of the endangered rider. Rapidly he closed the distance between them enough to recognize the person on the runaway horse to be no other than Miss Elizabeth and his alarm increased ten fold. As he leaned into his mount, Darcy pushed Othello to his full speed, praying that he would reach her in time, before something grievous happened to her. When he was in range of his quarry, she nonchalantly sat up straight in the saddle, and with a firm hand turned the beast, masterfully guiding him in circles, until he slowed to a walk and finally stopped. Darcy's panic abruptly erupted into fury at her flagrant disregard for her own wellbeing.

In righteous indignation, the gentleman jerked his steed to a halt and leapt from his back, storming towards the infuriating woman. Once he reached her side, he forcefully removed her from the animal, set her on her feet and towered over her in his most intimidating manner.

"In the name of all that is holy, Elizabeth, what did you think you were doing? Were you trying to break that pretty neck of your's or perhaps your goal was to scare ten years off my life?" Darcy was so caught up in the moment that he did not recognize the impropriety of his using her Christian name or the physical infraction he had just committed by removing her from her steed.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr Darcy. It is a fine day for a invigorating ride is it not?" Lizzie arched her eyebrow as she looked up into his outraged countenance with a twinkle of amusement dancing in her eyes.

"This is not a matter to take lightly madam. I find nothing humorous in this situation." Mr Darcy stood imposingly before her, with his back ramrod straight and his arms folded across his chest. With his glower fixed upon her face, he challenged Elizabeth to just try to justify her reckless behavior.

"Well that is quite obvious sir, by that thunderous scowl upon your face. If you persist in directing that glare at me, I will soon be forced to dodge the lightning bolts emanating from your eyes just to keep from being scorched alive." Elizabeth witnessed the momentary shock that appeared on the gentleman's face as she did the unexpected and teased him. "Perhaps if this behavior continues, I will have to start addressing you as Thor instead of Mr Darcy." Lizzie observed his struggle to contain it, but there it was nonetheless, a slight upward motion to the corners of his mouth that assured her that Mr Darcy was at least a little bit amused.

"Then I would be compelled to retaliate by dubbing you Sif." Fitzwilliam was amazed at the direction that their discourse had taken. In his state of agitation, he had been hard pressed to counter her impish barb. He could not wait to hear what he was sure would be an equally witty response.

"Oh no sir, that would not do at all, since I do not possess the golden tresses necessary for that appellation. That title would be better suited to my sister Jane." Lizzie blushed uncomfortably as pleasure and pain warred within her at his reference to Thor's wife. She quickly decided to focus only on the joy that his friendship had inspired within her.

"If that is the case, then I do not meet the requirements for Thor myself, since I am obviously not endowed with either the red hair or beard required for that moniker to be accurate." Fitzwilliam reveled in the challenge that their playful discussion afforded him. Talking to her was like playing chess with the greatest of masters. You could never anticipate what move they were going to make next.

"Then from that admission, am I to surmise that it is unlikely that the hammer Mjölnir has found its way into your keeping sir." Lizzie tilted her head and looked up at him through her lashes with a slight smirk on her lips.

"Your assumption would be correct, Miss Elizabeth. I cannot claim ownership of that legendary weapon nor would I want to. The temptation to attempt to wield such a powerful object would be too great for a mere mortal like myself. Swordplay is a more prudent choice for me, I assure you." Fitzwilliam acknowledged to himself that most of his acquaintances amongst the ton would be lost just trying to keep up with their verbal volley, let alone have any understanding of its subject matter. Here was a woman that would make any learned gentleman, such as himself, proud to have her on his arm.

"That is unfortunate Mr Darcy because I believe that the sobriquet fits you quite well at times. Oh well, _what is in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; _Do you agree with that philosophy Mr Darcy?" Lizzie had noticed that the gentleman's mood had lightened considerably the longer they crossed verbal swords, but Mr Darcy was very much like the weather and could change without warning at anytime.

"Who am I to disagree with the wisdom of the bard, madam, so of course I concur." Darcy was astonished that this slip of a woman could go from Norse mythology to Shakespeare in the blink of an eye. What other secrets did that incredible mind of her's have hidden? He knew he would love to have a lifetime to puzzle them all out. "How do you do it Miss Elizabeth? How have you managed to tease me out of my fit of temper so quickly?" Darcy was amazed that such a thing was even possible, since he had a tendency to brood when upset. He knew of no one else in the world who was strong enough to confront his wrath in a playful manner and come away from the encounter unscathed.

"It is a skill I have honed through years of handling mama's, papa's and Mr Hill's ire. It is an attribute that all accomplished ladies should possess but few make the effort to learn. Maybe you should add it to your list of requirements for an accomplished woman sir. Perhaps right after the improvement of ones mind through extensive reading?" Lizzie had actually learned this tactic from her father, but saw no reason to reveal that to Mr Darcy. A lady must have a few tricks up her sleeve.

"That does seem the proper placement for it Miss Elizabeth and I will be sure to expound on the subject when next I am required to air my views. Now to attend to a more pressing matter, I need to secure a promise from you." All teasing aside Darcy wanted to address Elizabeth's flagrant disregard for her own safety.

"You wish me to restrain my enthusiasm a bit more while I am seated upon my horse. Is that correct sir?" Lizzie knew what was coming, since it was always the same lecture, when she was caught at her antics red handed.

"All I require is your assurance that you will exercise some level of moderation while riding that stallion. Your display earlier unnerved me and I do not become alarmed easily." Darcy recognized that Elizabeth was an extremely skilled rider, but he knew that it would take only one misstep and she could be seriously injured for life. The thought of that happening made his blood run cold.

"Please forgive me Mr Darcy for startling you, since you could not be expected to know my level of competency in the saddle. You have my promise sir, even though I am always perfectly safe with Zeus." Lizzie had heard the same concerns from her family and friends all of her life, but it seem to be more compelling coming from him.

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth, although I am sure that it is a vow that will be most difficult for you to keep. So are you going to introduce me to this magnificent fellow?" Darcy was satisfied with her response and was now ready to focus on this handsome grey before him.

"Of course Mr Darcy; may I present to you Zeus' Hope of Longbourn." Elizabeth stepped aside and allowed Mr Darcy to approach him. She watched as he ran his hands over her mount, opened his mouth and then checked his legs for sturdiness. Lizzie could not wait to hear what such an obvious expert thought of him.

"And what a fine fellow you are too. He is from the Godolphin Barb line is he not." Darcy had recognized immediately the telltale signs of that lineage prominently displayed in the stallion.

"You have a good eye sir, although it is quite apparent with that distinctive crest of his, even if he is a grey." Lizzie was pleased at Mr Darcy's knowledge of horseflesh and thrilled with his comments on her trusted steed.

"He gets his color through his dam's line I suppose. That combination is very striking Miss Elizabeth and his darker mane accentuates the high arch of his neck." Darcy was impressed with the animal, but was even more impressed that Miss Elizabeth had recognized his potential enough to purchase him.

"Yes, his dam was sired from the Brownlow Turk line so that is where his coloring comes from. It is my intent to capitalize on both lines attributes sir. When my uncle sends for me, I will be looking for similar or complimentary traits in the available mares present in London. I have a vision of him siring four such as he, all perfectly matched greys to pull the finest carriage." This was just one of Lizzie's dreams for further improvements to Longbourn and she could not wait to bring them to fruition.

"So you plan to raise carriage horses then?" Darcy could easily see the offspring of this animal doing just that, if Zeus was paired with suitable mares of course.

"And hunters as well, but I will be seeking bays and sorrels for that line at a later date." Lizzie knew that the dandies of the ton would pay a pretty penny for an excellent mount to ride to hunt, so she wished to breed in that direction as well.

"That is an admirable, if ambitious endeavor Miss Elizabeth." Darcy was well aware that it would take her years to accomplish these goals, but admired Miss Elizabeth for her forethought.

"Maybe so sir but I have the rest of my live to accomplish it." Lizzie felt a pang of regret saying this to Mr Darcy, but she would have to follow this dream alone, since she had no other options. "So may I meet Othello now?" Lizzie walked slowly, but confidently, toward the horse and stood a respectful distance away until she was granted permission.

"Oh, of course, please excuse my dreadful lapse in manners. May I present to you Othello's Dream of Pemberley." Darcy had big plans for Othello as well, but he was focused more on the traits needed for racers. The hunters would come later for him as well.

"May I?" Lizzie felt is would be rude to not ask permission first, before approaching and handling Othello. She could not wait to get her hands on him, since she thought she knew his lineage, but could not confirm it until she touched him.

"You may, but please be careful, since he is unfamiliar with you." Darcy knew Othello was gentle with him, but he would be devastated if she was hurt.

"Do not fear sir, because I always have adequate respect for anyone who dwarfs me, particularly when he is a great tall fellow." She was pleased when Mr Darcy chuckled at her jest at Mr Bingley's expense. Then he smiled widely at her, and gestured for her to proceed.

Lizzie slowly but confidently walked forward, straight to the head of the beast, extending her hand so he could smell her. As she rubbed his nose gently he snorted into her hand then dropped his head and started to nuzzle her skirt.

"So you are as intelligent as you are handsome. _Patience is bitter but its fruit is sweet,_ my friend. Just wait a little longer and I promise you will be properly rewarded." Lizzie moved her hands down the curve of his chest and smiled when she confirmed his lineage.

"Are you quoting Aristotle to my horse, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy was delighted and could barely contain the fit of laughter that threatened to escape. Only she would think to do such a thing and with a straight face at that.

"Of course I did Mr Darcy. Did I not just comment on Othello's marked intelligence? I am sure that he understood every word that I uttered." Lizzie stated this as she continued on to examine his legs, back and hindquarters and was surprised at what else was revealed. When she was through she turned back to the gentleman and raised an eyebrow in question.

"You most certainly did Miss Elizabeth. Please forgive me for questioning the superior education you are providing my mount." Darcy smiled as he watched the lady return to Othello's head, and produce a sweet fruit indeed. A lump of sugar appeared in her hand and his friend nibbled his treat from her palm, adequately rewarded for his patience.

"You are forgiven sir, so think no more of it. Now am I correct that Othello is a product of a cross between the Byerly Turk and the Darley Arabian lines?" Lizzie was pleased with the slow smile that appeared on Mr Darcy's face as he came to her side.

"Very good Miss Elizabeth, I am duly impressed with your knowledge." Darcy could not help but take her hand and reward her look of pleasure at her success with a kiss upon her knuckles.

"My uncle's friend started teaching me what to look for in a good horse when I was just a girl. Any time I was in London and he received some new horses, he would invite us to see them before any potential buyers. It has proved to be a useful education."At the unexpected whinny from Zeus, Lizzie looked up to see Nellie plodding down the path toward them. "It appears that Mr Hill has finally arrived, so it is time to begin your tour Mr Darcy. If you could give me a leg up I would appreciate it sir." Lizzie walked to her mount and waited for the gentleman to help her.

"It would be my pleasure Miss Elizabeth." Darcy followed her to the horse, lifted her into the saddle, and was rewarded for his efforts by a most becoming blush. He hurried back to his own horse and quickly mounted.

"Although that was not exactly what I had in mind sir, thank you for your assistance. Shall we proceed?" Lizzie urged Zeus forward in the direction of Mr Hill, as Mr Darcy rode up beside her.

"Do you have much business to conduct today or are we just going to view the estate?" Darcy needed to distract himself from the disconcerting feel of her in his hands, and thought to do so by broaching the reason for him being there.

"There are only two tenant issues to deal with which is minimal considering that I was gone for a week. One will be a pleasure since visiting the widow Crawford is always a delight. The other may take some time and is never pleasant. There is a long standing dispute over the rights to a plot of land that lies between the properties of two families. The Wrights have been farming it for five and twenty years but about three years ago Mr Ferguson came across some documentation that stated that it was part of his family's original tenant agreement. He is now demanding that he be given back what he feels is rightfully due him." Lizzie frowned at the thought of the confrontation that would occur soon on that quarter.

"Have you seen these papers Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy knew that if this had been the case at Pemberley he would have checked the validity of the claim.

"No Mr Darcy I have not. Mr Ferguson guards them fervently and has not shown them to anyone. The change in the terms would have taken place during my Grandfather and Great-grandfather's time and if there were ever any notes on the matter they were either lost or are stored away some place at Longbourn." Lizzie knew that her mother had packed up most of her Grandfather's study after his death and now she could not remember where she put anything.

"Have you decided on how to resolve the problem?" With the seriousness of this dilemma Darcy was not sure what he would do himself, but he wanted to hear her thoughts.

"I believe I have sir, but you will have to wait and see what it is. All I will say is it is a decision worthy of Solomon, although I doubt that the outcome will be the same. "Lizzie laughed as Mr Darcy arched his brow at her impertinent retort, just as they reached her steward. "Mr Hill may I introduce Mr Darcy of Pemberley, Derbyshire. Mr Darcy this is Longbourn's trusted and long time steward Mr Robert Hill." Lizzie watched as Mr Hill bowed his head to the gentleman and Mr Darcy nodded in response.

"Mr Hill it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Miss Elizabeth has spoken very highly of you. I understand that you and Mrs Hill have been with the Bennet's for many years." Darcy took in the open face of Longbourn's steward and liked him immediately. He reminded him of Pemberley's counterpart, Mr Pierce.

"Yes sir, me and the Mrs started working at Longbourn when Miss Jane was still in her cradle. We were hired by the old Mr Bennet, but were asked to stay on after his passing. Mrs Hill and I have seen all the rest of the girls born and grown into beautiful women over the years since." Mr Hill smiled at Elizabeth, beaming with pride.

"Thank you Mr Hill, but please refrain from embarrassing me with such praise." Lizzie blushed a deep scarlet, at such a compliment made it front of Mr Darcy. Although she thought of him as something of father figure in her life he and Mrs Hill could be almost as bad as mama in their effusions.

"Sorry Miss Lizzie, but I just say it like I see it. Have you decided where we will be off to first?" Mr Hill was fond of all the Bennet sisters, but like her father, Miss Lizzie was his favorite.

"We should visit the widow Crawford I think, so I can ask a few pertinent questions. Since she is the oldest tenant on the estate, maybe she might remember what took place to cause this conflict in the first place. The more information we have the better prepared we will be." Lizzie wanted this quickly resolved so she could focus her attention on their tour and particularly the gentleman beside her.

"So you believe that _By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail." _Darcy had so enjoyed their word play before, that he thought he would try and recreate it.

"Really Mr Darcy, who would have ever thought you liberal enough to cite Benjamin Franklin." Lizzie raised a brow at him in amusement.

"I just felt that perhaps his practical philosophy would be well suited to the occasion." Darcy smirked at her and then chuckled when she smiled back.

"On that note, I believe that we should head out now sir." Lizzie blushed at his playful manner and then turned back to her steward. "Mr Hill, I wish to show Mr Darcy the improvements to the west fields, so you head on to the widows without us and we will meet you there." As Lizzie turned her horse in that direction, she was excited to finally be free to show him the work that she was so proud of.

"Of course, Miss Lizzie, I will see you there soon." Mr Hill gave Elizabeth his standard pointed look, that communicated that he expected them to arrive in a timely manner. Only when he received her nod of understanding did he nudge Nellie and slowly plod down the path toward the widows home.

"Shall we Mr Darcy?" Lizzie waited for the gentleman to come around and position himself beside her. Then with a mischievous look, she threw down the gauntlet and kicked Zeus into a burst of speed that rivaled what he had witnessed this morning.

"After you Miss Elizabeth." Darcy called to her back, while he shook his head, marveling at how short lived her promise appeared to be. Since he was never one to back down from a worthy challenge, he loosened the reins, gave Othello his head, and urged him forward in hot pursuit. As he pushed his mount to catch up, a slow smile of admiration graced his face as he recognized what a fine seat she had in the saddle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Wearily, George Darcy sank back into the seat to rest as his carriage finally entered the park after half a days journey. It seemed that resting was all he had done this week after receiving the doctors unfavorable prognosis. The blasted fever that had taken away his strength five years ago was finally going to take his life as well. Two years at the most was all he could count on before his traitorous heart failed him and only that long if he gave up all the pleasures afforded a gentleman of his station. No more dalliances with his mistresses or excessive imbibing at his club all night. Gambling was out of the question as well, since he could not allow himself to get overly excited and put a strain on his heart.

This injustice was more than he could bear alone, but there was no one in London that he was willing to share his woes with. He could easily see his friends dividing up into two camps as the gossip spread about his plight, the few who would pity him his situation and the majority who would jeer and laugh at his frailty. No, that would be intolerable, so he decided to get away from town and its pitfalls. There was only one person he could trust to react without pity or censure to his inevitable decline, so he decided to pay her a surprise visit.

Once the carriage stopped in front of the imposing house, the gentleman stepped down and slowly made his way up the steps, then knocked on the Lady's door. Morgan, the long time butler greeted him, as his great coat and beaver were handed off to a maid.

"Please accept my humble apologies for our lack of preparation Mr Darcy, but I was not informed of your impending arrival. Your usual rooms are being readied as we speak, sir." Morgan had known this gentleman for years and had been taken to task by him many times. He braced himself for the set down that was surely to come.

"No need to worry yourself Morgan. You could not of known since I was not expected." George smirked as the servant started to relax only to tense again as he comprehended the gravity of the current situation.

"Oh, I see. May I escort you to her Ladyship now, sir?" Morgan inquired, getting down to the unpleasant business at hand. Her Ladyship's reaction was unavoidable at this point, so he would perform as efficiently as possible and try not to draw her attention.

"That would be quite acceptable. Where is she by the way?" George asked as he followed the butler down the long hallway that led to the public rooms.

"Taking tea in the purple drawing room sir." Morgan stated as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of the closed door. "Shall I announce you, sir, or do you wish to venture in on your own?

"As much as I would love to surprise her, I think following protocol would be a wiser choice, so please announce me immediately. The sooner I face her displeasure at being caught unprepared the sooner she will voice her outrage and be done with it." George had always found her tirades diverting but it appeared her servant did not.

"Very good sir." Morgan took a deep breath and opened the door "Mr George Darcy to see you, madame."

"George is here? Well, do not leave him standing in that drafty hallway. Show him in at once." Her Ladyship commanded, in a tone that left no question of her displeasure.

Morgan immediately stepped aside and let the gentleman enter. He bowed low to her Ladyship and fled the room, closing the door behind him.

"To what do I owe the unexpected pleasure of this visit George? Are you in some kind of trouble again or are you just in need of some more genteel female company for a change?" The Lady narrowed her eyes as she studied his person intently.

"That is one of the things I have always admired about you Catherine. You do not mince words, always determined to say exactly what you think, whether anyone wants to hear it or not." George reveled at the flash of irritation that appeared in the Lady's eyes at that statement. He had always recognized that in spite of her censure of those she thought beneath her, which was almost everyone, Lady Catherine de Bourgh had always proved to be a very passionate woman underneath all her bluster.

MISS ELIZABETH had quickly and efficiently concluded her estate business to her satisfaction and had sent Mr Hill back to the stile to set up their afternoon fare. She then commenced their tour in earnest, proudly showing Mr. Darcy all of the improvements that she had implemented in the last five years. After answering a few of the gentleman's interesting, learned and thought provoking questions, she had joyously challenged him to a race across the east field by the road to Meryton. The fact that he won this time was not enough to dampen her mood, since she had taken unfair advantage of him earlier. They were now heading to the rendezvous point in silent companionship, walking their lathered mounts to cool them down. Lizzie had not had such a glorious day in years and regretted that it would have to end soon, but she still had Mr Collins to contend with at home.

While Lizzie was reveling in her joy, Fitzwilliam's quiet contemplations were of a more serious nature. His admiration for Miss Elizabeth had grown substantially throughout the day as he watched this tiny woman, whose head barely reached his shoulder, command the respect afforded the master of the estate.

Miss Elizabeth's gentle and compassionate questioning of the widow Crawford, had born the fruit necessary for her to come armed with the particulars of her tenants feud. It was revealed that the Wrights had been given use of the plot as part of a dowry, when a Ferguson daughter married into their family. The young woman had died giving birth to her first child and the infant was lost soon after her. The trouble had started when the widower remarried two years later, obviously voiding the agreement in the Ferguson's eyes. They wanted their land back, but the Wrights refused their request. This was the cause of the issue that Miss Elizabeth had to deal with today and deal with it she did.

_Elizabeth had gracefully dismounted with the help of Mr Hill and had quickly rounded on the two burly men in front of her. Her back had been ramrod straight with righteous indignation, her countenance had been severe, and the fire blazing in her eyes had been awe inspiring._

_"Mr Wright and Mr Ferguson, I came here today in good faith hoping to finally put this grievance between you to rest. Information has recently come to my attention that makes it clear, although be it through omission, I have been lied to for years by the both of you. Had you just presented your case in a open and straight forward manner, you would not find yourself in the predicament you are in now, because I am most displeased with this situation. In the moment, I am inclined to take the plot away from the both of you and give it to someone who deserves it, while increasing your rents for my trouble." Elizabeth had stated tersely, as she had stared each man down._

_"Please Miss Elizabeth, ya can't be really meanin' to do that. I got me family to feed and can't afford to be payin' more than I am." Mr Wright had pleaded with a panicked look._

_"It would be servin' ya right after I've been forkin' over the coin for that bit of land all these years." Mr Ferguson had interrupted smugly._

_"That is quite enough Mr Ferguson, I said I was inclined to do so, not that I would, so this is my final decision. In the next few weeks a fence will be built that will divide the plot into two equal parcels. On Thursday I will come by your house Mr Ferguson and I expected to see the original agreement so I can determine how much you are paying for that part of it. Half of that amount will be deducted from your rent and added to Mr Wrights." Elizabeth's explanation had been interrupted again by the distressed voice of her other tenant._

_"But Miss Elizabeth-" Mr Wright had started in a panic._

_"Please let me finish Mr Wright, then I will let you voice your objections." Elizabeth had stated, curtly turning back to Mr Ferguson to continue what she had started._

_"You will have those papers available for me to see will you not?" Elizabeth had asked Mr Ferguson in a tone that broached no opposition._

_"Of course Miss Elizabeth. I will have 'em ready for ya then." Mr Ferguson had stated. Elizabeth had nodded and had turned back to Mr Wright._

_"Now, as for you Mr Wright, I understand and sympathize with your need to keep your costs as low as possible to support your family, but you will start paying for your half of the parcel or give it up completely. On Monday I will come by your house with the number for your increase and you can decide then if you want to go forward. I will also have a proposition for a job for your younger children that may help to make up the difference if you decide to keep it. Is this arrangement acceptable?" Elizabeth had stared up at the nervous man, waiting for his reply._

_"Yes Miss Elizabeth, I will be there waitin' for ya. It is very kind of ya to be thinkin' of my little ones for this favor." Mr Wright had fawned as he had bowed low to her._

_"Good, then I will see you both at the appointed time. Mr Hill, could I have a leg up please?"Elizabeth had requested and her steward had complied._

Darcy was impressed and amazed by what he had been witness to. Her decision making had been impeccable and her delivery sublime. If he had been either of those men he would have being quaking in his boots and considered himself lucky to get off so easy. Darcy laughed to himself when he realized that her judgement had truly been one worthy of Solomon. As the acting master and heir to Pemberley, he could not have done better himself.

With their business concluded for the day, they continued their exploration of Longbourn, as Elizabeth expounded on all of the problems that she had taken on in the beginning and how she handled them. They were fairly common issues found on any estate in England, but her solutions were frequently innovative and fresh. When she explained how she had dealt with the flooding problem in east most fields, he had been astonished by the ingenuity and economy that Elizabeth had used to correct the issue. That she had studied the architecture of the ancient Greeks was amazing enough in itself, but that she thought to utilize their irrigation techniques to solve her problem was brilliant. Of course she had to use what was at hand, so the gutters were wood instead of stone, but they caught the run off from the road and kept the crops from rotting in those fields.

"Miss Elizabeth, I was curious to know at about what age were you when you received your introduction to Greek architecture. Having studied it myself, did you not find it a little dry?" Darcy turned his gaze on her to gauge her reaction to his inquiry and was not surprised to see amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I was but fourteen at the time Mr Darcy, and was staying at a neighboring estate. The selection in the library was biased to the gentleman's taste, so I read what was available. It was actually extremely educational, since his preferences in reading material were quite a divergence from my fathers." Lizzie smiled at the shocked look on his face, but was surprised when it turned to disapproval.

"What purpose could you possibly have for being away from home, Miss Elizabeth? Surely your parents would not allow you to be alone in a house with a man at such a tender age?" Darcy was disturbed by the images that this situation brought to mind. As a man of the world he had met men who loved to prey on innocent young girls, in fact he had grown up with one.

"On the contrary Mr Darcy it was all my mother's doing that I was there in the first place. As one of the major landowners in the area, she felt it was our Christian duty to do charitable work within the parish. Reverend Caldwell would inform us of anyone in need, so mama, Jane, and I could help out as the situation required." Elizabeth paused for a moment to rein in her emotions, since she was a bit offended by his implications, before she began again.

"The gentleman in question was married, sir, and the couple were friends of long standing with my family. Since they had lost their only child and had no living relations, their was no one to support them as he declined. Her Ladyship's wellbeing was being threatened by the constant strain of having to nurse her husband, run the household and handle what little she was capable of to manage the estate. Since Jane was already committed to tending the children of a ailing woman in Meryton, and mama could not leave my younger sisters for an extended stay, it was decided that I was the only logical choice." Lizzie looked Mr Darcy straight in the eye, then raised a brow in silent warning to think twice about his response.

"Please Miss Elizabeth I meant no disrespect by my comment and find your caring for those less fortunate quite admirable. You were not away from your family for long, I trust?" Darcy could tell he had crossed the line of polite inquiry by the look of challenge on Elizabeth's face, so he hoped that his earnest reply had helped to appease her.

"It was about a month before his Lordship passed, but I stayed another month at Willowhurst to help her Ladyship acclimate to her life without him. Their's was a love match you see, and at first her grief was all encompassing. During the first few weeks she was in desperate need of a companion to share her woes with, but once she was reasonably adjusted she sent me home." Lizzie remembered Lady Stranton's intense pain, sleepless nights and frequent sobs like they happened yesterday. The couple had been a shining example to her of what true love looked like, but with his Lordship's passing she had witnessed the flip side of the coin and it was heart breaking.

"It must have been a very difficult for you to deal with all the ramifications of his death at so young an age. My sister Georgiana will be sixteen next month and I cannot imagine her managing even half as well, in such a situation. The more I learn about you the more your strength and fortitude continue to amaze me." Darcy sat in stunned awe of this goddess beside him. Would this woman ever stop surprising him? He seriously doubted it, but at least now he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he wanted a lifetime with her to find out. His decision was irrevocably made, he would ask to formally court her. Fitzwilliam knew instinctively that now was not the right time, so he focused his attention on her response.

"Thank you for the compliment sir, but I never saw it as a trial. It was a honor to be of service to them in their time of need." Lizzie said, blushing and sought a way to turn the embarrassing conversation away from herself. It was far too dangerous, with the depth of her feeling for him, to allow herself the luxury of basking in his praise. As they reached the top of the ridge, she spied her savior from the discomfort of the current situation.

"Ah, there is Mr Hill now, Mr Darcy, and it appears our food is ready to be served. Shall we go and partake of the bounty sir?" Lizzie kicked Zeus into a trot and headed for the stile.

Darcy rode beside her until they were close to the blanket, dismounted quickly and then helped Miss Elizabeth down. With his mind now firmly made up he finally allowed himself the pleasure of accepting how perfect Elizabeth fit in his hands. She felt like home used to feel when his mother was alive - warm, secure, and inviting - which only served to strengthen his resolve to speak to her today if at all possible. What ever she said, what ever objections she might voice, he was determined to overcome them. She owned his heart now so no one else would ever do. As they made their way to the blanket, all he could pray for was that she would ultimately feel the same way.

BREAKFAST AT Longbourn had gone exactly as Mr Bennet and Elizabeth had feared. As soon as the news of Mr Collins visit was broken to Mrs Bennet, she had paled, sitting motionless for a good five minutes, before she was able to order her thoughts enough to respond. Once the shock had worn off, her fear had taken over and she had voiced her vehement disapproval of the whole affair, loud enough to most likely be heard all the way to Meryton. None of the placating topics of conversation that Mr Bennet, Jane or Mary had prepared as a distraction, did anything to soothe the outbreak of such an all encompassing fit of nerves. Mrs Hill appeared in the midst of the chaos and convinced her mistress to drink some of her special tea, which she had laced with a couple of drops of laudanum. When it finally took effect, Mrs. Bennet had quieted down and become drowsy enough for Mrs Hill and Mr Bennet to escort her to her room to sleep. After assuring himself of the continued good health of his wife, Mr Bennet had retired to his book-room for the rest of the morning.

Jane immediately took control of the household, suggesting that Lydia and Kitty might pass their time constructively by remaking their old bonnets. They gladly ran off to do just that, arguing all the way to the parlor over whose bonnet would impress the officers the most when they were finished. Then she had sought out Mrs Hill to make sure that all was prepared for Mr Collins arrival, Mr Bingley's afternoon call, and to check their supply of Lemon balm, Valerian, and Hops for Mrs Hill to make mama's calming tea. When they did indeed prove to be in short supply, Mary was sent into Meryton to the Apothecary's to purchase more.

Feeling secure that all was in readiness for the rest of the day, Jane retired to the parlor to complete the mending that she had started before she went to Netherfield. Jane realized that she must have dozed off, when she was awakened by the sound of feminine voices entering the house, and her mother's voice greeting them as she descended the stairs.

"Oh sister, we came right away when we heard the scandalous news from Mrs Long. Lady Lucas and I are in complete agreement, that we will support you and the girls anyway that we can through this most trying time." Amelia Phillips stated, as she grabbed her younger sisters hand, in sympathy. Her distress was evident in her raised voice, as Lady Lucas looked on, only nodding in accordance. The three obviously distraught ladies entered the parlor and took a seat, disturbing Jane's peaceful nap.

"Then you have heard about that horrible man coming here, all in the name of kinship mind you, to stay with my family and in my home. I am absolutely positive that what he is really about is getting a free meal, while counting my silver, and coveting my good china." Mrs Bennet had calmed down quite a bit since this morning, but she was still vexed at the situation.

"I am afraid that I do not take your meaning, Fanny. Who is coming to stay with you?" Mrs Phillip was confused by her sisters derogatory babble and was trying to make sense of it.

"Well Mr Collins, who is the greedy man that is the heir to Longbourn, of course. He is to arrive this very afternoon and Mr Bennet never thought to ask me, the mistress, if I would permit the man entry. That upstart of a parson will probably be scouring the park as soon as he arrives looking for just the right hedgerow to turn us out into when Mr Bennet dies. Is he not the reason that you paid me a call?" Fanny exclaimed, rigorously fanning herself with her handkerchief in her agitated state.

"Please calm down mama. We have not even met the man yet, so he could be a sincere and pleasant fellow." Jane interrupted, shooting a pleading look at her Aunt and Lady Lucas, to desist in upsetting mama, which they promptly ignored.

"Oh no, Mrs Bennet, we came because of Miss Eliza." Lady Lucas loved to gossip and this tidbit was just to juicy not to share.

"Lizzie? Now what has that wild, headstrong child done this time?" Mrs Bennet was so curious that she completely forgot about the vexing situation from before.

"Well sister, she has gone and compromised herself with that disagreeable Mr Darcy. Mrs Long saw them out in a field all alone and rushed to tell me and Lady Lucas all about it. She was on her way to Mrs King's and Mrs Goulding's next, when she left but a half an hour ago. Lizzie's disgrace is probably all over Meryton by now, my dear." Amelia reach out and took her sister's hand as Mrs Bennet sat frozen in stunned silence.

Jane was out of her chair in an instant and ringing for Mrs Hill. A moment later the housekeeper appeared and was sent to get refreshments for the visitors and some special herbal tea for Mrs Bennet. She could not decide whether to call for papa or wait to see how mama was going to react. The choice was taken out of her hands when mama revived and started to scream.

"Mr Bennet! Oh Lord help us! Mr Bennet!" Fanny screeched at the top of her lungs. She knew that this had to be all his fault, since he was always indulging that impertinent child. Now look what his favorite had brought down upon them. Mr Collins would surely kick them all out as soon as he entered Longbourn, since a man of the cloth would not want his future home tainted by such a scandal.

Upon hearing his wife's panicked shriek, Thomas was out of his book-room like a shot, running down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. He barely avoided colliding with Mrs Hill, who was carrying a well laden tea tray to the parlor. They exchanged a worried look, as he forcibly opened the door to a most alarming sight. Fanny was sobbing uncontrollably upon the shoulder of her sister, as Jane hovered near by wringing her hands, all the while talking to her mother in a soothing tone. He did not have a clue what had set her off this time, but he was going to make an effort to find out. He signaled Jane to leave the room and quickly he entered, kneeling down in front of his wife, and taking both of her hands in his.

"Please tell me what is the matter my dear? Has something happened to your brother or one of his family?" With the distress that he saw on both of the sisters' faces, he thought this might be the case.

"No, Mr Bennet, it is not my brother, it is Lizzie. My sister and Lady Lucas came here to warn us, that because of the selfish actions of that wayward child of yours we are all ruined." Mrs Bennet spat out venomously, as she stared accusingly at her husband.

"I see, and may I ask what Lizzie supposedly did to inspire such censure?" He knew Lizzie and her perfect adherence to the rules of propriety, so, unlike his wife, he would not jump to any conclusions until he had all the facts.

"She was seen being compromised by that proud and arrogant Mr Darcy. You have to make him marry her Mr Bennet or we will never be able to show our faces in Meryton again. With such a scandal surrounding us, Mr Collins may show up and kick us out of our home as well." Mrs Bennet twisted her handkerchief in her hands anxiously, as she implored her husband to take action for a change.

"May I inquire as to the source and particulars of this compromise?" Thomas was frustrated that he was being given so few details of the accusation and was determined to ferret out more.

"Why Mrs Long saw them together in the field closest to the road to London, as she was going to pay a call on the widow Barker, and they were there completely unchaperoned. She abandoned her task to come to us straight away with the news." Lady Lucas said, raising an eyebrow suggestively, to indicate the intimacy of the situation that his daughter had been caught in.

"So they were seen kissing, embracing, or performing some other intimate act in clear view of all traveling on that road. Is that correct, Lady Lucas?" Thomas inquired tersely, not at all please with the woman's implications.

"No, not that Mrs Long saw anyway, but Lizzie was racing with Mr Darcy on that horse of hers." Lady Lucas was feeling a little defensive, since Mr Bennet seemed to be trying to put words in her mouth.

"Oh, Lord save us all! That child has no respect for the state of my poor nerves. I just can not fathom why she would consent to spend time with that man, let alone race across a field with Mr Darcy on the same horse." Mrs Bennet took a large gulp of her tea, trying to calm down in the face of their families unavoidable shame. She was determined to never speak to Lizzie again unless she married Mr Darcy and saved her sisters' reputations.

"Sister, that is not what Lady Lucas said. Of course they were not on the same horse since Lizzie and Mr Darcy were racing each other." Mrs Phillip scoffed at how ridiculous Fanny could be sometimes, even though she knew her sister could not help it.

"Were they holding hands or in anyway touching, as they sped along on their separate horses?" Mr Bennet could not resist voicing the ridiculous question for good measure, now that he knew that nothing untoward had really happened.

"No, but they were alone, which is what put Eliza in this damaging position in the first place." Lady Lucas stated with a condescending air, as she nodded knowingly at the other two ladies in the room.

"I swear, you three women are the silliest creatures in all of England, if you believe that is all that is necessary to constitute a compromise." Mr Bennet stopped, staring in exasperation at the women in front of him, before continuing on.

"Just for the record, let me state, that I was fully aware that Elizabeth was going to be in Mr Darcy's company this morning, since the gentleman requested a tour of Longbourn and I gave my consent. If Mrs Long had just waited around a little longer, before hurrying off to spread her unfounded gossip, I am quite sure she would have seen Mr Hill as he and old Nellie tried to keep up with those two stallions. Well, now that we have that all settled, I believe I will go back to my book and a brandy. I will send Jane back in, as I am sure that she has gone no further then the other side of the door. Good day ladies." Mr Bennet bowed and turned to leave, when he was stopped by his wife's exclamation.

"But Mr Bennet, you must make Mr Darcy marry Lizzie, since he has compromised her." Now that Mrs Bennet had it fixed in her head that the compromise had taken place, it was going to be very difficult - if not impossible - to make her see reason.

"Mrs Bennet, let me make this perfectly clear, I will not force Mr Darcy to marry Lizzie. If he wants to wed her, he is going to have to apply to me for my blessing, the same as any other of our daughters suitors will have to do. So that is the end of it, and I will see you when Mr Collins arrives." Mr Bennet opened the door, exiting the room quickly, so Jane could enter. He hurried back to his sanctuary, moving at a brisk pace, before anyone else could demand his attention. His appointment with Dante and his Divine Comedy had been rudely interrupted by Mrs Bennet and her cronies. As he poured himself a much needed drink he could not help but wonder, after the trials and tribulations of the last few days, which circle of hell would best describe his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

In Darcy's opinion, their afternoon meal had been a delightful diversion. The food had been scrumptious, the sweet wine tasty, and with the presence of a certain beguiling young lady beside him, it had seemed perfection itself. Although, as the day progressed, Darcy had become uneasy, fearing that he had inadvertently offended Miss Elizabeth, since she seemed more reserved than was her wont.

He doubted that it had anything to do with Mr Hill's presence, since the elderly steward stayed at a respectable distance, busying himself with the care of the horses or repacking the remains of their meal. No, it must have something to do with him, because Elizabeth had deliberately steered their discourse to neutral topics, and could not be enticed to vary, no matter how hard he tried to tempt her.

As the smoke from the chimney at Longbourn came into view, Darcy reined in Othello, stopped, and dismounted. If he could convince her to join him, he knew he had just the bait to lure her out of her reticence.

"Miss Elizabeth, could I prevail upon you to talk for awhile? There is something of great importance that I would like to share with you." Darcy looked up, enchanted by this beautiful creature, bathed in the light of the afternoon sun, and held his breath waiting for her reply.

"If you wish Mr Darcy, I am sure that I could be persuaded to bear your company a little longer." Lizzie stopped, looked down into his pleading face, and found that she was powerless to dismiss his request.

Darcy reached up to help her descend, eager with anticipation of feeling her in his arms again, if only for a moment. Once her feet were firmly planted on the ground, he reluctantly stepped back to a acceptable distance and spoke.

"You are aware, are you not, that Bingley is going to pay a call on Longbourn today?" Darcy smiled with pleasure as an excited look graced her mien.

"Yes, Jane is very much looking forward to his visit, as she is quite taken with your friend. From the very first evening of their acquaintance, she has regarded Mr Bingley as, and I quote, 'everything a young man ought to be.'" Lizzie imitated Jane's voice and dreamy expression to such perfection, that Mr Darcy could not help the chuckle that escaped him at her display.

"Well, that is very promising indeed, Miss Elizabeth, and bodes well for my friend's felicity. Knowing that you are no gossip and quite accomplished at keeping particulars to yourself, I would like to share a secret if I may." Darcy smirked as he voiced this in a whispered tone, causing her to lean closer to him to hear. Her lavender scent muddled his senses momentarily, lifting only when she started to speak.

"Of course, Mr Darcy, I would be please to keep your confidence." Lizzie's curiosity was peaked, so she moved closer to him than propriety would normally allow, overcome with the desire to hear the gentleman's intelligence.

"This afternoon Bingley intends to ask your sister for permission to court her. If she agrees, he will then petition your father for his consent. Does this meet with your approval, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy knew it did, when a brilliant smile that could rival the sun lit up her face.

"Oh yes, a thousand times yes. You could not have told me anything that would make me happier, except of course for the joyous news that he was going to ask for her hand, but it is still a bit premature for that audience. Bless you Mr Darcy for sharing this secret with me. You truly are the best of friends." Elizabeth impulsively took his hand, raised it to her lips, and kissed it before releasing it. She was so overcome with gratitude for her sister's situation that she could not contain her jubilation.

"I am glad that you are overjoyed with this circumstance and that you consider me a good friend, but I would like to be more than that to you. There is no woman in the world whose company I have enjoyed as much as yours. You have captivated me from the start with your beauty, wit and exceptional intelligence, drawing me like a moth to a flame. Miss Elizabeth would you grant me the greatest of honors by allowing me to court you as well?" Darcy stared deeply into her eyes trying desperately read her reaction, but was disconcerted when she suddenly looked at the ground and closed her eyes.

The simple act of breaking their connection had been the single most difficult thing she had ever done in her entire life. She had finally seen the depth of his soul's admiration and felt the same all encompassing regard in return. The power of it about brought her to her knees, as joy and disappointment warred in her heart. With a heavy sigh, she steeled herself, looked up, instantly locked in his expectant gaze.

"I appreciate the great honor that you have bestowed on me sir, but I am afraid that I must respectfully decline." Elizabeth uttered, in the steadiest tone that she could summons through the intensity of her pain. The conflicting emotions that she saw in his eyes, caused her breath to catch in her throat. No longer able to witness his distress, she dropped her eyes to the ground once more and waited.

"Are you rejecting me?" All of Darcy's aspirations had been crushed by her polite refusal, obviously blurring his reason and destroying his self control or he would never had broached such a question. Now all he could do was wait for the devastating truth.

"No Mr Darcy, I am not rejecting you, only your offer. By granting your request, I would be raising your expectations for a future that cannot be. It would be unpardonable of me to knowingly mislead you in such a way. If I was at liberty to consider my own selfish desires, then I would accept in a heartbeat, as I have come to respect you a great deal. The more time that we have spent together, the more I have realized that you are the best of men. I would love nothing more than to have the opportunity to explore our potential, but that is just not possible." Elizabeth paused for a moment, struggling to gain control over the tears that threaten to fall, unable to even look at him.

"You know my family's situation, I have explained all of this to you in great detail. There is no one at home who is capable, willing or has enough foresight to run Longbourn and plan for the inevitable demise of one of my parents. It is my responsibility, as I took on that mantle of my own free will, so I am irrevocably bound to Hertfordshire by obligation sir." Lizzie had always accepted this fact, but stating it to the man she loved finalized it in a way it had never been before. She wrung her hands in trepidation at the inevitable farewells that were sure to be tendered in the next few minutes.

"When Bingley marries your sister, could he not oversee the affairs of Longbourn as well as Netherfield? With him here, you would be free to manage Longbourn from afar, through correspondence, as I do with Pemberley. Bingley would be but three miles away in case something urgent occurred that needed immediate attention. His obliging nature recommends that he would be quite amenable to such a request. " Darcy understood Elizabeth's strong sense of obligation, as it was deeply ingrained in him as well, but he was not willing to give up their contentment without a fight. He would do everything in his power to find a solution to this obstacle.

"Mr Bingley is an admirable fellow and I truly like the gentleman, but he was not brought up on an estate like you and I were Mr Darcy. If he decides to marry Jane and purchase Netherfield, he is going to have his hands full just trying to learn to manage one property without the added burden of another." Elizabeth retorted in a frustrated tone, not understanding how such an astute gentleman could voice such a ludicrous statement.

"Can you really see Mr Bingley effectively standing up to the men I dealt with today? They would intimidate him in an instant and unnerve him enough that he would consent to anything they wanted. Furthermore, from what I have observed of your friend, he has a tendency to be a bit impulsive. What if he married Jane and then decided that he would prefer to purchase an estate elsewhere, let us say in Derbyshire, to be situated closer to you." Lizzie looked at him earnestly, pleading with him to understand.

"What would my family do then, with me gone and no one to manage their affairs? No, Mr Darcy it is my obligation to fulfill, so I could not in good conscience, trust Mr Bingley to take over that role." Elizabeth stated, in final defense of her objections.

"You are totally justified in your concerns Miss Elizabeth. It was only my own selfish longing to potentially have a chance with you, that caused me to overlook them before. Bingley is both inexperienced and too hasty in his decisions, while being much too malleable for his own good. Please forgive me for not considering it before. Bingley is going to need an assistant himself, who is always available to guide him through this new endeavor he has chosen." Darcy paused as he pondered the situation. He flashed Elizabeth a huge smile as a probable solution came to mind. Now, if he could just present it convincingly, their problems might all be resolved.

"During my first year at Cambridge, I became friends with a gentleman whose family owned numerous estates in the northern part of the country. Their resident holding was in the south, so they hired an estate manager, who oversaw all of their distant concerns. The man was a gentleman by birth, a second son who had been trained alongside his older brother, in the running of their family's estate. With no property of his own and all his other career options inappropriate for his personal strengths, he chose to make a living out of managing various landholdings in the possession of a single owner. All of the stewards and tenants had to answer to the gentleman, while he answered only to the master. If we could locate such a man, then Bingley could shadow him as he went about his business, learning what he needed to know first hand. Such a gentleman could also be responsible for the management of Longbourn, answering only to you, about everything that is not of an urgent nature. Would you be willing to consider this option?" During his explanation and formulation of his plan, Darcy watched as a spark of hope started to shine in Elizabeth's eyes, only to die quickly, when she started shaking her head.

"That is an excellent solution to one problem Mr Darcy, but what about the daily running of the household. Jane handles most of the mistresses duties, other than the accounts and paying the bills, which fall to me. Mary has informed me that she wishes to go to seminary school in London. If I can convince papa of the wisdom of her request then she will be leaving at the beginning of the new year. So with her gone and Jane's possible departure, that would leave only Kitty and Lydia at home." Elizabeth could not help but fret that without her there to manage mama, the matriarch would start to rain havoc in the household. She was jolted out of her thoughts by Mr Darcy's questioning voice.

"How old are your younger sisters Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy easily recognized in her concern, the behavior of a mother hen protecting her chicks, not unlike what he observed at Netherfield when she was tending Jane. When her sisters were children that would have been acceptable, but now she needed to challenge them or they would never grow into their potential.

"Kitty is but seventeen and Lydia will turn sixteen next month. Ah, your point is well taken sir, but Jane and I were already much more mature at that age than they are now. It has always been our plan to have Jane start training Kitty to take over for her, since I cannot do everything without help, but I have little faith in her attention to the task or Lydia's eventual participation. My youngest sister is extremely selfish and easily distracted, so she would not be a reliable candidate as a mistress in training. Dear Mrs Hill would step up of course, but she already spends much of her time at mama's beck and call. I would hate to burden her with added responsibilities, since she is older than papa." Elizabeth had little faith in the success of their younger sisters, but could think of no viable alternative that would not potentially offend their housekeeper.

"Could Miss Kitty be following her younger sister out of boredom and the need for acceptance? If that is the case Miss Elizabeth, then you may find that she thrives on the responsibility of running a household, as everyone will be looking to her for instruction for a change. Miss Lydia may surprise you as well, once she is deprived of her older sister's attention. Once she is left to her own devices long enough, she may decide to follow Kitty's lead, instead of being left companionless." Darcy had been reviewing the dynamics of the Bennet family, ever since Elizabeth had shared their tragic story with him, and believed that what he postulated could very well come to pass.

"Oh what a pretty picture you paint sir, but I will believe it when I see it and not a moment before." Elizabeth said in a teasing manner, but with an edge of skepticism to her voice.

"Please Miss Elizabeth, grant your sisters the opportunity to prove themselves, before becoming such a Cassandra. They would thrive much better under your gentle tutorage without the cynicism of your caustic doubt." Having personally experienced the difference between his mother's patient encouragement and his father's critical eye, Darcy felt that he should dissuade the lady from the latter. Now all he could do was wait and see how his advice was going to be received.

"Forgive me sir, that comment was petty and truly uncalled for. The only defense that I have is after living the last few years with mama, I must be inadvertently picking up some of her bad habits." Lizzie was embarrassed, but pleased by Mr Darcy's wise counsel. If their plan was going to succeed, she would have to reevaluate her current behavior towards her younger sisters and make changes accordingly.

"So Miss Elizabeth, now that the issues of Longbourn have been addressed, what else do we need to resolve?" Darcy was feeling confident that there was little that she could postulate that he could not sort out with a little thought, however what she voiced next was unexpected and he struggled to look calm before her.

"We need to discuss your family Mr Darcy. From what little you have said about your father, I cannot imagine that he would willingly embrace me. He would not approve of you choosing someone so beneath your station, with little fortune and no illustrious connections, would he? Although it appears that you hold your father in contempt, it matters little, as I refuse to be the reason for the gulf between you two to widen. If you believe that he will not give me a chance, then you need to stop your suit now." Elizabeth's fervent statement was difficult for her to verbalize, since it would most likely put an end to any hopes of even a friendship between them, so she braced herself for her inevitable fall.

"My father is a proud and arrogant man, who is more concerned with elevating the Darcy name in society, than the happiness of his only son. So to answer your question truthfully, no Miss Elizabeth, he would not approve of you as a potential daughter, but then he would not approve of anyone not of his choosing. His rejection would not be for want of a fortune or because of connections tainted by trade, but because you are not the daughter of a peer, an Earl at the very least, or better yet a Duke. Father has paraded me before the peerage every season since I reached my majority, like a prize stallion ready to be put out to stud. It is appalling, not to mention embarrassing, to be treated in such a callous manner by one's parent. Please do not concern yourself with widening the rift between us, because that is not possible." Darcy strove to keep his resentment and animosity out of his voice, but knew he had failed miserably when Elizabeth raised an inquisitive brow. With the tentative control he had over his emotions at that moment, he acknowledged that now was not the time to disclose all. Darcy shook his head at her, begging her to let it go, so was relieved went she nodded her understanding and continued on.

"Is he not in control of your future resources Mr Darcy? If you go against his wishes could he not cast you off and leave Pemberley to someone else, like your sister perhaps. Not that I care a whit about your assets sir, and I would support you in anyway I could, but I would not like to see you struggling to make your way in the world. You were born to be the master of Pemberley and it would break my heart to be the cause of the loss of your birthright." The conviction in Elizabeth's statement rang true, because she meant every word that she said. She knew that no matter how he felt about her, he would come to resent her if she reduced him to abject poverty. Lizzie was not willing to see condemnation instead of adoration in his eyes when he looked at her.

"I would not be without property if the worst was to happen. As I explained to Bingley the other day my paternal grandmother left me an estate in Scotland that is a little bigger than Netherfield. It belongs solely to me so I would not be without an income. Lochnorris is a beautiful place and I would love to take you there someday, since I am sure you would love it." As he talked, Darcy realized that he no longer feared being cut off. With Elizabeth by his side he would be inspired to create his own fortune and he knew that with her help they would do just that.

"From what I have read about the untamed beauty of that part of the country I am sure that I would. So how would I be received by your other relations, like your sister or your cousin the colonel? Are there any other relatives that might accept me, that I have not heard of yet?" Elizabeth was amazed that Mr Darcy finally revealed a bit of his relationship with his father and hoped that the older gentleman would be the worst she would have to face if they ever had a future together.

"My Uncle and Aunt, the Earl and Countess would love you once they got to know you. Their sons would both adore you immediately and be jealous at my good fortune in finding you first. My other Aunt is of little consequence, since, just like my father, she does not approve of anyone." Darcy was pleased to see Elizabeth smirk at his last comment. He doubted that even his formidable Aunt Catherine would easily intimidate this courageous young woman.

"Well, Mr Darcy you seem to have the perfect solutions to all my misgivings. You have obviously given this a great deal of thought, but I have not had that luxury as of yet. It is my nature, sir, to ponder all of the ramifications of any decision I make, before committing to it. I will retract my refusal for now, but beg your tolerance for a few more days. If you and Othello are willing to join us again on Thursday, I should have an answer for you then." Elizabeth knew she was in no state of mind to make that kind of choice at the moment, with all that would be happening soon. She needed to focus solely on getting through the rest of the day.

"Of course Miss Elizabeth, we would be pleased to. May I accompany Bingley on his calls or would you prefer to not see me, while you make up your mind?" Darcy hoped she would not bar him from Longbourn, because he was not sure he could go two days without seeing her again.

"You would be most welcome Mr Darcy, because honestly, with our cousin Mr Collins staying at Longbourn for a se'ennight, I believe I will be in great need of some rational conversation. The man is my father's heir and the new parson for some grand Lady in Kent. From the tone of his letter he is also a toady of the worst kind. It appears that he is under the impression that he can come here and just pick a wife from amongst his destitute, but oh so grateful cousins. I assure you that I will be divesting him of that notion shortly after his arrival this afternoon." Lizzie meant every word of that declaration. She already knew exactly how she was going to handle Mr Collins and he would be thanking her for her sage advice before she was through with him.

"Oh, what I would not give to bear witness to that conversation. Having been out of favor with you and on the wrong side of your tongue in the past, I almost feel sorry for the man." Darcy could easily visualize her, with eyes ablaze, dressing down the man in the most ladylike manner possible. The poor fellow would not realize what had happened to him until much later, if he ever understood it at all.

"Save your pity for someone who deserves it kind sir, because I can almost guarantee you that my idiot cousin does not." Elizabeth declared with a mischievous glint in her eye. She could not help but recognize just how absurd the day had been so far and how it was likely to continue that way. The irony of the situation caused a chuckle to escape. Once she started to laugh she could not stop and the mirth brought tears to her eyes.

"What is so amusing Miss Elizabeth? Did you think of something witty to say to your cousin?" Darcy was delighted to see her laughing again, because this woman was made for joy, happiness, and gaiety. If she would just grant him the opportunity, he would do everything in his power to make sure that she spent most of her time in that state for the rest of her life.

"Not at all Mr Darcy, although I do believe that the man will be laughable. No, I was amused by the totally improper turn that our conversation has taken today. We started by speaking of Jane's and Mr Bingley's marriage as if it was a forgone conclusion, then proceeded to the issues against a courtship between us, quickly progressing to the impediments to us marrying, and let us not forget the approval of your family if this imaginary engagement took place. Do you now see how presumptuous that is?" Lizzie had reined in her laughter long enough to explain, but started to chuckle again at the surprised look on Mr Darcy's face.

'Well, when you put it that way, how can I not. There is one positive thing that came out of it though." Darcy stated with conviction and a mischievous little smile.

"And what is that Mr Darcy?" Lizzie could tell he was up to something, but decided to play along.

"We will not have to have that conversation again, when I finally am granted the chance to ask that particular question and do it properly." Darcy reveled in the appealing blush that appeared on her cheeks at his impertinent response. She dropped her eyes, fidgeted a bit, and then looked up again.

"It is time for me to head home Mr Darcy, as it is getting late and I need to check on the condition of my family. I will see you again soon, I am sure." Lizzie curtsied and grabbed Zeus's reins to lead him back to the stable.

Darcy bowed and quickly mounted Othello, then turned him back toward Elizabeth.

"That you will my fair lady. Until then, I bid you adieu." He turned and kicked his friend into a gallop.

If he hurried he just might make it back to Netherfield before Bingley left to make his call. Elizabeth had clearly stated that she would be pleased to accept his visit and that she would see him again soon, so who was he to disappoint a lady.

AFTER LEAVING Zeus at the stables, Elizabeth made her way into the kitchen through the back door, hoping to proceed to her room unobserved. She had barely entered before Mrs Hill informed her that her father wished to see her in his book-room immediately. This did not bode well for mama's state of mind, if she was being summonsed there so quickly. After knocking and being granted entrance, she took her usual seat in front of her father. Seeing the grave look on his face just confirmed that the situation was far from pleasant.

"Papa, is mama well?" Lizzie stared intently at her fathers serious face and waited impatiently for his reply.

"She is as well as she ever is, my dear." Mr Bennet closed his book and studied the concerned mien of his daughter. How he wished he was strong enough to remove the millstone that he had placed upon her, but she was so much more capable of carrying it than he.

"So if it is not mama, then what other issue has distressed you so? What can I do to ease you of this burden papa?" Lizzie reached across his desk and touched his hand in concern. Her father's peace of mind always seemed so fragile nowadays and she frequently worried about his health. The last five years had taken its toll on all of them, but it had all but crippled her papa.

"Well, my dear Lizzie, you could marry Mr Darcy and relieve you mother's nerves." Mr Bennet said with a glint of a mischief in his eye. His favorite daughter jerked her hand back like it was burned, leaning heavily into her chair with a look of shock and confusion.

"Pardon me papa, but I have not the pleasure of understanding you. What could Mr Darcy possibly have to do with mama's nerves?" Lizzie's voice shook with shock and uncertainty. Surely papa was teasing, because he could not possibly know what had transpired that morning.

"According to the gossip circulating through the neighborhood, he has compromised you, my dear. Mrs Long observed you and the gentleman alone in the east field." Mr Bennet was amused at Elizabeth's obvious relief as she relax for the first time since entering the room. He watched as she scrutinized him, trying to discern if he was jesting.

"We were racing, nothing more. Mr Hill was not far away and had been in our company most of the day. You surely do not plan to support this absurd notion, do you papa?"Lizzie was relieved that it was nothing serious, just an inconvenient misunderstanding, but was still a little concerned how it might play out.

"An engagement would put the rumors to rest, keep you safe from Mr Collins, and settle your mother down for the time being, but to answer your question, no Lizzie, I do not plan to press the issue." Mr Bennet smiled at his daughter's obvious relief.

"Thank you for that Papa, although to be honest with you the gentleman did request a formal courtship today." Elizabeth looked down, fidgeted with her skirt and looked at her father to see how this news was received.

"And what was your response daughter? Are you now courting?" Mr Bennet was seriously surprised, since he had heard all about Mr Darcy's 10,000 a year from his wife. He always knew his Lizzie was destined to rise above their circumstances, but this was much more than he had imagined.

"No papa, I requested time to think about it. On Thursday he will receive my decision, as he has consented to ride out with Mr Hill and me again that morning." Lizzie noticed a contemplative look appear upon her fathers face. She was not sure if he was pleased or distressed by this revelation.

"Lizzie, my dear child, if the circumstances were different and you had no concerns except that of your own happiness, would you be inclined to accept the gentleman's suit?" Mr Bennet inquired trying to gauge his daughter's feelings for the man. When she released a heavy sigh, followed by a look of longing, and then resignation he had his answer.

"What good can come of considering that possibility? Things are what they are and no amount of wishful thinking can change the reality of our situation. I have never planned to marry papa, because I am needed here. Granting Mr Darcy a courtship would be very cruel indeed, when there can never be more between us." At no time in her life had Elizabeth regretted her fate more than she did at that moment, but she had obligations to fulfill so sacrifices must be made.

"Elizabeth, answer the question, please. Would you accept Mr Darcy's courtship?" He knew what her response would be before she made it, but Mr Bennet wanted her to admit it before he could proceed.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered, wistfully wishing her papa would desist in this line of questioning. It was hard enough to accept the inevitable without having to voice it as well.

"Do you care for the man Elizabeth?" The patriarch watched as a plethora of emotions flashed across her face, finally settling on the one he expected, deep and steadfast affection.

"Very much papa, to be completely honest I believe that I am in love with him." Love, longing and pain warred in Lizzie's breast as she fought for composure. Why did this have to be so hard?

"Then do not let this chance for contentment pass you by Lizzie because as Sophocles so eloquently put it _"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life:_ _That word is love."_ As a young man, I was very much in love with a woman, but was not strong enough to fight for the right to love her. The remorse I carry to this day has never eased. Do not make the same mistake or you will live to regret it as I have." Very few had ever known of his regard for the Lady and he had never shared his grief with anyone within the family. He would have taken that memory to the grave, but Lizzie needed to be warned of the terrible error she was about to make.

"Who was she papa, this woman you loved?" Lizzie had never pondered whether either of her parents had cared for another before they married. She waited patiently hoping papa would tell her all.

"It matters not, now. She wed another, as did I, so it is ancient history and as such belongs in the passed. What is important now is you and your desire for fulfillment. Although you inherited my intelligence and wit, you are far stronger and more courageous than me, much like your mother was before her illness. Please promise me that you will give careful consideration to the gentleman's offer, before deciding your future irrevocably. Once you say no, that simple word can only break your heart." He could easily remember the last time he saw Lady Esther Bartholomew's face like it was yesterday. He had bid her farewell, expecting to return to London in a few days, but once he arrived home he was instantly relieved of that fanciful notion. It was from that time that his aversion to town had been born, because he could not take the chance of accidentally encountering her again.

"There are other impediments papa, besides Longbourn that may prove difficult to overcome. Mr Darcy's father is set on his son making an advantageous match amongst the peerage. He would not be receptive to me being presented as a candidate for his daughter-in-law, so his blessing would not be forthcoming." Lizzie wondered at the pained expression that fleetingly appeared on her father's face, only to change quickly to one of contemplation.

"That is quite an obstacle in deed. A parent's objection, particularly for an heir, is difficult to challenge. If Longbourn was not entailed away to Mr Collins, I would say defy the gentleman and come live here." Mr Bennet knew first hand, what suffering a father's influence could bring to bear. He hoped that her young man was made of stronger stuff than he was.

"Mr. Darcy does have an other option papa. He is in possession of an estate, outside of his father's control, a little larger than Netherfield as I understand it." Lizzie wished to ease her father's obvious concern, so she had chosen to relate the information that Mr Darcy had shared. Papa's relaxed and pleased look was her reward.

"I see, so even if he was to lose his father's favor, he would still have a respectable income?" At Lizzie's disclosure, Mr Bennet breathed an internal sigh of relief. History would not need to repeat its self and his favorite could finally be happy and well cared for.

"Papa! You know I would never be so indelicate as to ask such a question. That we would be secure is all that matters to me. A fortune can be built over time as long as you have the resources to start with, and a roof over your head that does not leak." Elizabeth had never been interested in obtaining wealth for its own sake, but for the comfort of those she cared for, and she had worked hard to improve the lot of her family. If she was to marry Mr Darcy, she would do the same for their offspring and kin.

"Well you might not put that question to the gentleman, but I am well within my rights to do so, and I assure you that I will. I assume that Mr Darcy has asked permission to call in the near future?" As much as Mr Bennet was uncomfortable meeting new people, since his wife had become so unpredictable, he was looking forward to meeting this gentleman, who had won his Lizzie's heart.

"Yes papa, I expect we will be receiving him tomorrow, when Mr Bingley pays his call. Oh, in regards to Mr Bingley, I believe you should prepare yourself for a visit from him later on today." Elizabeth stated with a huge smile on her face. She felt certain that once Mr Bingley talked to papa that Jane's happiness would be assured.

"Good, I look forward to meeting Jane's young man. When ever your Mr Darcy makes an appearance, I wish to make his acquaintance as well. Please bring him to me as soon as he arrives, Lizzie." Mr Bennet was all curiosity to meet a man that could move his Lizzie to such affection. He must be a most impressive gentleman indeed.

"Of course papa, as he wishes an introduction to you as well. Unless there is some other pressing matter to be broached, I believe I would like to take my leave so I may change. It would never due to meet the heir to Longbourn in a soiled riding habit, smelling of sweat and horses." Although Lizzie thought, it might be the perfect deterrent if the odious parson decided to single her out as the companion of his future life.

"No my dear, there is nothing else of importance. You may take your leave and ready yourself for our guests." Mr Bennet smiled weakly, as she rose to leave. If everything unfolded the way he thought it would, than he would be losing his Lizzie soon.

"Then I will see you in the parlor later. Oh, and by the way papa, I love you." Lizzie quickly walked around his desk, gave him an impulsive peck on the cheek, opened the door and was gone, leaving Mr Bennet feeling very much alone.

In spite of all of Lizzie's protests to the contrary, Mr Bennet always knew this day would come. Daughters were meant to leave their father's home, marry and cleave to their husbands. He would hate to see her go, but her happiness was of the utmost importance to him. Maybe he should consider riding out with them on Thursday, because if events proceeded as he thought they would, then it was past time that he returned to the saddle.

AN:

First and foremost, I wish to give a heartfelt shoutout to Fleurdelys21, for beta'ing Chapter 9 and 10 for me. This wonderful lady is amazing and a godsend, coming to my aid, when I desperately needed it. Thank you, my dear friend, for all of your help and patience with me.

Now for the bad news, because of a new job at work, that I have committed to for the next three months, my posting maybe a little erratic for awhile. Most of my writing is done on the weekends and in the evenings, but this job is extremely detail oriented and mentally exhausting. I'm finding that by the end of the day I have used up my daily allotment of brain cells and can't manage to string two words together, let alone write paragraphs. There will probably be times when it takes me an extra week to post. Thanks for your patience with me. I hope you enjoyed it the E/D time, because I had fun writing this one.


End file.
